


Survivor: Chaos Cove

by Sekaedy



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Adventure, Competition, Gen, Reality TV, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekaedy/pseuds/Sekaedy
Summary: Twenty strangers embark on the adventure of a lifetime. 39 days, 20 people, one Survivor!
Kudos: 8





	1. Day One

**Survivor: Chaos Cove**

**Day One**

_Once again, the greatest social experiment in the world is back! In just moments, twenty strangers are going to set foot on one of the few remaining uninhabited corners of the Earth for the adventure of a lifetime. For the next thirty-nine days, these castaways will be living on the Chaos Cove, a little-known archipelago in the Atlantic Ocean, named for its unpredictable weather. Here, they will be playing one of the most intense, grueling games ever devised for a million dollars, all while battling the elements and pushing their bodies to the limit. This is Survivor: Chaos Cove!_

**The Marooning**

Two speed boats - one orange, one green - sped through the Atlantic Ocean at a breakneck speed. Each one carried ten people embarking on their Survivor experience.

On the orange boat, a well-built middle-aged man with dark skin looked around in awe at the views around them, the endless ocean on one side and the beautifully pristine island on the other.

 **Anthony:** _(He sighs deeply.)_ I still can’t believe I’m here. Just a few days ago I was back at home teaching and, suddenly, here I am living out my Survivor dream. I can’t describe how badly I needed this. No matter what happens, I’ll treasure this experience forever.

The boat suddenly hit a wave, crashing back down on the water and spraying the castaways with ocean water. Across from Anthony, one young woman, clad in a pink hoodie and skirt, was gripping the boat’s handles so hard her knuckles were going pale.

 **Britney:** I’m pretty sure I’m the youngest person here at nineteen years old. _(She gulps.)_ I know that’s a big disadvantage on Survivor, but who knows? People tell me I’m mature for my age, so what I’m missing in experience I’ll make up for with my smarts.

The boat hit another wave, making Britney yelp. A tall and tan man wearing a camo jacket and baseball cap, on the other hand, cheered. He spoke in a strong Australian accent and had a huge smile on his face.

 **Mike:** Yeah, baby! This sorta thing is exactly what I live for. Some of you might actually recognize me from _Mike’s Hikes_ , another one of these survival shows. Well, they call this one the adventure of a lifetime! Should be right up my alley!

At the front of the green boat a woman with long black hair posed, staring out at sea. The boat turned and the wind picked up, blowing her hair into her face and, given that she was wearing nothing but a bikini, freezing her. She got up, frustrated.

 **Miriam:** You could say I’m uniquely qualified to play the flirt card in this game. We’ve all seen it in action, you know it works. It’s been a while since Survivor’s had a real master take a crack at this though. Or should I say mistress? Enjoy the show!

Miriam sat down in a seat protected from the wind, shivering, next to an older man with short greyed hair. He looked good for his age. He took a glance at her and facepalmed.

 **Victor:** You know, it’s funny. Around the time this show started, I was a top CIA agent, I’d gotten the girl, life was good. Now I’ve got a family, I’m retired, I’ve almost done it all. Yet here I am… and I want that million dollars more than anything.

The boats approached the island. Most of the castaways on the boat craned their necks excitedly to get a glimpse of the beach. Another woman, sitting across from Victor, showed no such excitement. She was noticeably well-built and had frizzy brown hair.

 **Stella:** For me, getting the paycheck at the end is all that matters. The other people ain’t nothing but an obstacle between me and winning. And everyone else here is the same even if they don’t admit it. The sooner you get that the better you play.

The boats arrived at the beach. Jeff Probst was waiting a short walk up the sand, next to a table. Opposite Jeff were two mats, one green and one orange. One by one, the castaways lined up in front of Jeff. When everybody was gathered, Jeff began.

“Welcome,” he said, “to Survivor: Chaos Cove.”

The castaways cheered.

Jeff grinned. “Alright! I can sense the excitement from here. Shall we get to it?”

More cheers.

“Perfect.” Jeff put his hands on his hips. “Good news, you’ve already been separated into tribes. If you arrived on the green boat, you’re on the green tribe. Same thing if you were on the orange boat.” Jeff let the castaways take their positions. Once they did, Jeff tossed a bag to each tribe. “Green tribe, these are your buffs. From here on out you will be known as Nuara.”

A young man, relatively short and of Japanese descent, celebrated to himself when he got his. He tried his buff in a few different configurations before he settled on a headband. “Man, I’m so glad I get to wear one of these,” he announced to his new tribemates.

Miriam nudged him with her elbow. “Nice choice, it looks good on you,” she whispered, standing beside him. He didn’t turn to face her, but he tried his hardest to stay cool.

 **Ryan:** Being a sales student, I’ve picked up a lot of useful interpersonal skills. Stuff like negotiation, public speaking, and so on. The trick is to make the other party want the same thing I want. Skills like that are what’ll get me to day thirty-nine and hopefully win the jury.

Jeff continued the marooning. “Orange, you guys will hereby be known as the Te Dei tribe.”

“I love it!” a middle-aged woman laughed to her new tribe. She was small, skinny and had long red hair.

Jeff pointed her out. “Redheaded woman in the front, what’s your name?”

“Vanessa! What’s up Jeffrey?”

Jeff chuckled, as did some of the other players. “I’m good. So, Vanessa, why are you here?”

Vanessa thought for a second. “Me? Honestly, Jeff… I think I need this. Life is so hectic, and I can finally get away from it. And maybe kick some butt while I’m at it,” she added with a little flourish.

 **Vanessa:** Ever since my divorce, life’s been completely up in the air. I’ve been so preoccupied with just keeping myself afloat that I haven’t done anything for myself. Why not give Survivor a shot, I figured? The adventure of a lifetime is just what I need!

The rest of her tribe laughed along with her, and some even cheered. There were a few derisive reactions from the other side though.

Jeff pointed to an athletic woman on the other tribe. She had jet-black hair to her shoulders. “You, with the tennis hat. What’s your name?”

“Ruby,” she replied.

“You rolled your eyes at that. Why the big reaction?”

“I just don’t believe her.” Ruby crossed her arms. “If you seriously came out here to treat it like a vacation, you’ve got another thing coming. In a game like this, you have to earn every single day. If you can’t keep up, you’re gone.” She drew her finger across her neck.

Jeff’s jaw dropped at Ruby’s words, as it does for most things.

Vanessa was also taken aback. “Nice to meet you too,” she replied, glancing at her nervously.

 **Ruby:** Since I was a kid, my parents raised me on the philosophy ‘hard work trumps everything,’ and as a pro athlete I live by that. It’s how I got this. _(She flashes her gold medal.)_ Hopefully everyone here is the same way - I only want to play against the best.

Cheers rose from the Nuara side. A few of Te Dei’s members threw out comebacks.

Jeff, on the other hand, looked flabbergasted. “Wow! Just a few minutes into the game and you guys are already so competitive!” He gestured toward a stocky Te Dei member with a beard. “Guy with the glasses, what’s your name?”

“Uh, Greg.” Greg stiffened.

“Greg, what do you think this competitiveness right out of the gate says about everyone here?”

Greg chuckled nervously. “Not gonna lie, it’s a little intimidating, I mean, look at me. I won’t be the fastest guy on the tribe. If I’m not at my A-game these people are just gonna blast past me.” He punctuated his words with wild hand gestures.

 **Greg:** Man, I was so pumped to come out on those mats and stand in front of Jeff himself. It’s literally my dream. But when I saw the kinda people out here with me... There’re a couple Hulk-looking guys on my team. How am I supposed to stack up to _that_?

The rest of the cast joined in his awkward laughter.

“Well, it’s a long game.” Jeff revealed two maps and tossed one to each of the tribes. “But for now, those are maps to your new homes. From this point on you’ll be fending for yourselves.”

The castaways looked up to see a helicopter descending in the field next to Jeff.

Jeff boarded the helicopter. “I’ll see you all on day three for your first Immunity challenge of the season. Good luck!”

The helicopter lifted off. Jeff watched with satisfaction as the two tribes trekked away in different directions. The helicopter whisked around, facing Jeff away from the castaways and into the sky.

“Thirty-nine days, twenty people, one Survivor!”

**Nuara Tribe**

The ten members of Nuara marched across the sandy beach as the waves licked at their feet, clad in their new green buffs. They dropped their stuff off at their tribe flag, which overlooked a large clearing. Roads snaked in and out of the clearing through the jungle, plenty of room to scheme.

Ryan took in his surroundings. “Welcome home, everybody!”

“So, this is it, huh?” Miriam said.

 **Miriam:** Once the initial rush of island life wore off, I wasn’t very impressed with the living conditions. Camp is wet and dirty - I can’t sit anywhere without getting mud on my ass. Ugh, at least the beach is nice. Hopefully the company is, too.

“Whaddaya mean, ‘this is it’?” Victor snapped. “It’s what you signed up for, and it’s amazing.”

“Okay, I get it,” Miriam said. “I was just joking.”

Another young woman stared across the ocean in awe. She wore a light sundress and her silver-blonde hair shimmered in the sun. “Home sweet home,” she agreed.

“Excuse me miss,” the fifth Nuara woman said to the blonde woman. She was a middle-aged Hispanic woman with an accent. “What’s your name? Do I know you from somewhere?”

The woman broke from her sightseeing trance. “Oh, my name is Isabelle Astrea. Does that help?”

“Astrea, like the bank?” Ryan cut in.

Isabelle nodded. “Yes, my father is Gregory Astrea, the CEO. I’ve been in Astrea Banks commercials before.”

 **Isabelle:** As the heiress to the Astrea fortune, I was rarely allowed to go out. As such, I have yet to truly experience the world. Well, how better to change that than out here? I am meeting so many kinds of people, people whom I would never cross paths with back home.

The tribe broke out in murmurs at this news.

“Wow,” The other woman said. “That’d explain it. I’m Marta, stay-at-home mom of five. Maybe in another life I’d get to live like you,” she said, laughing. “And you are?” she said to the woman next to her, Stella.

“The name’s Stella,” she said through grit teeth, suppressing her disdain for Isabelle. “Hey.”

“No need to be so hostile,” the tall man beside her said. He had a beard and wore glasses. “My name is Godfrey, and I’m a professor. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Stella leered at Godfrey. “Excuse me? I ain’t being hostile. Don’t be trippin’ on day one.”

 **Stella:** You know what grinds my gears most of all? It’s people takin’ things they don’t need. Isabelle is gonna be fine without the money. I know it, she knows it, everyone here knows it. It’s wack she’s even out here playin’ this game at all!

Godfrey stepped back, his hands raised. “Sorry, geez. Don’t mind me, just attempting to keep the peace.”

“Aaaanyway,” Miriam said, “ _I_ am Miriam Waverley, Fire Field streamer extraordinaire, and top five player. You’ve probably heard of me. Nice to meet you!”

“Oh, awesome,” another man, somewhat older than Ryan, said in a deep voice that didn’t fit his tall and lanky frame. “My name is Alexander, and I’m a game dev. Fun fact, I worked on Fire Field!”

Miriam nodded slowly, inching away. “Riiight. Good for you.”

“Thanks!” he replied with pride on his face, oblivious to Miriam’s disinterest. “What’d you think of-”

“Yo, you stream?” the last man asked Miriam, interrupting Alexander. He had blond hair and wore an open shirt to show off his well-toned body. “I’m Lukas, and I’m a vlogger. ‘Sup?”

“You guys are so cool,” Ryan said. “I’m Ryan and I’m just a college student. Nothing special.”

Victor laughed lightheartedly. “Well, you’ve got time to learn _some_ useful skills. Your guys’es social media stuff isn’t gonna help anyone out here! Name’s Victor, and I’m a retired veteran. Pleased to meetcha.”

A few tribe members gave impressed reactions to Victor.

 **Victor:** One of the first things I noticed about this tribe was that us older folks were outnumbered by the younger players by a lot, but I’m not too worried. Maybe I’m a dead man walking, but maybe… _(he grins mischievously)_ ...they’ll be that much easier to control.

“And I’m Ruby, pro tennis player.” Ruby waved. “I’m impressed, our team ain’t half bad.”

Marta belly laughed. “Could’ve done much worse!”

“So, who’s taking which jobs?” Ruby asked. “We’re gonna need all hands on deck to get camp up before nightfall. I’ll go collect som-”

“Who wants to chill with me in the ocean?” Lukas interrupted. He’d already stripped down to his swimming trunks. “We’ve only got a month of this rockin’ island, so let’s enjoy it while it lasts.”

“That’s more my style,” Miriam said, joining Lukas.

“Are you guys serious?” Ruby asked, incredulous.

“I will join!” Isabelle said. “I do not get to swim very often.”

“Same here,” Alexander said. “I’ll come too.”

Nobody else joined, so the four of them left for the ocean.

“Well, we know who’s goin’ home first,” Stella said. “I’ll go get bamboo. Come with me if you feel like it.” She left before anyone could reply.

Godfrey excused himself to follow Stella, while Victor and Marta joined Ruby. Ryan hesitated, but eventually followed Godfrey.

 **Ryan:** I wanted so badly to kick back on the beach, but it would’ve been a mistake. The most basic rule of early Survivor is to stay with the biggest group in camp and be sociable. _(He rolls his eyes.)_ I didn’t expect everyone to split off right after. 

“So, you’re a professor?” Ryan asked Godfrey, making conversation. “What do you teach?”

“I teach English. In particular, I enjoy a good murder mystery,” Godfrey replied. “What classes are you taking?”

Stella hacked at a nearby bamboo shoot, ignoring the boys.

“I take sales at a local college,” Ryan said. “It’s neat.”

Godfrey nodded. “It certainly is. It’s also useful, for a competition like this.”

Ryan paused before responding, playing dumb. “Really now?”

“It definitely is, which compels me even more to say this: I want to form an alliance with you two.”

 **Godfrey:** “The early bird gets the worm” is a cliché, but it’s one that has always rung true for me. By forming the tribe’s first alliance, it’ll be easier to ensure I can swing circumstances in my favor when the need arises. And the need _will_ arise.

Stella stopped cutting. “That’s why you followed me here?”

“Indeed, it is,” Godfrey said. “What say you?”

“I’m in.” Ryan grinned. “That’s kinda what I was hoping for.”

“Might as well.” Stella held her fist out. “You’re on.”

Godfrey returned the fist bump. “Marvelous.”

**Te Dei Tribe**

The morning sun shone through the treetops onto the members of Te Dei. Their orange buffs contrasted brightly against the thick Chaos Cove foliage as they traipsed through the jungle. The castaways could see their tribe flag through the trees, their hike nearing its end.

A woman wearing glasses and an annoyed expression was preoccupied, slapping the many mosquitos buzzing around her. Eventually she gave up and rushed to rejoin her tribemates.

 **Kristen:** Every second since this game started has been _hell_. It’s only been half an hour since we got to camp, and I’m already covered in bug bites and bruises! I shouldn’t be out here... I wish I was still in my comfy pajamas and under a blanket.

The tribe entered the clearing and dropped their bags off. “We made it!” Anthony said.

“Not bad,” Vanessa said. “You guys want to get straight to introductions?”

“I don’t see why not,” Greg said. “I’ll go first. I’m Greg, and I’m just a writer. Mystery novels.” He shrugged, adding nothing else.

“That’s really awesome, Greg! I’m Vanessa, an accountant. I’m looking forward to this, you all seem a lot more pleasant than the other tribe.”

“Just be glad you ain’t got a job like mine,” another man said. He was relatively short and stocky, and had messy stubble. “Name’s Steve and I’m a factory operator. It’s a dirty job but someone’s gotta do it.”

“Don’t be too full a’ yourself.” The tribe looked down at the woman beside Steve. She was Steve’s height, had blonde hair and wore a hat. She spoke with a strong southern drawl. “I’m Kat and I’m a mechanic. I can get down and dirty too!”

 **Kat:** The hardest challenge out here for me is gonna be playin’ down my superfan-ness. I live and breathe this show, and I’m so excited to finally be out here! I’m just gonna have to bite my tongue when it comes to strategy. Maybe playin’ up the accent will help?

“That’s good to hear!” Mike gave them a thumbs-up. “I reckon there’ll be plenty for you guys to do. The name’s Mike Crawford, survivalist. G’day mates!”

The rest of Te Dei was impressed at Mike.

“Are you for real?” the last man said, incredulous. He was tall, sculpted and had long hair, probably the best-looking guy in the tribe. “They put a survivalist on our tribe? That can’t be fair.”

“I mean, take a look at yourself, mate. Pretty sure you’ll be carrying us even more. Whadda they call ya?”

“Aw shucks, you’ll make me blush.” The man put an arm on Mike’s shoulder, amused. “I’m Shawn, personal trainer. Great to meet you guys.”

“Uh, hi…” Britney, the next person in the circle, was a nervous wreck. “I’m Britney and, uh, I’m a med student. Hey...”

“That’s awesome, man!” Shawn said. “We’ll need people like you if anyone gets hurt, y’know?”

Britney blushed. “Heh, thanks. I’ll do my best, but hopefully it doesn’t come to that.”

 **Britney:** Once it was my turn to introduce myself, I totally froze up. Everyone in this tribe seems to have it together… compared to them, I’m just some kid. _(She sighs dejectedly.)_ I’m lucky this tribe is so supportive.

Kristen side eyed Britney, but nobody else noticed. “You do that. I’m Kristen, and I’m a journalist.” She waved awkwardly.

“C’mon Kristen,” Vanessa said. “Show some more enthusiasm! This is the adventure of a _lifetime_ , you know?”

Kristen recoiled from Vanessa. “Sure. It’s a blast.”

“Savor it while you can,” Anthony said. “Once the hunger starts to set in, it’s gonna get bad. I’m Anthony, a high school gym teacher. Nice to meet you guys!”

Greg groaned. “Don’t remind me, man. We better start looking for food soon, I’m not looking forward to being hungry all the time.”

“Well, do I have baaaad news,” the last member of the tribe said. She had long brown hair and wore a light cloak. “I am Madison Zeller, and I confer with spirits of all sorts. And according to the Survivor gods, it’s not looking good.”

The rest of the tribe stared blankly at Madison.

 **Madison:** _(She bursts out laughing.)_ Oh my god, you had to see the look on their faces! The truth is, I’m completely full of it. I’m actually the CEO of a certain tech company. You probably have my products in your living room. But knowing that would probably intimidate the tribe, so I went with something more outlandish to bring down their guards.

“I’m completely serious,” Madison said. “I’m a spirit medium, the greatest in the nation!”

“Right,” Greg said. “You talked to the Survivor gods. Uh-huh.”

Madison waved him away. “No, I was kidding about that part. But I can give you an authentic palm reading if you give me your hand.”

“I’m good. I’ll keep my palms to myself.”

Steve guffawed, startling a few birds. “That’s too rich! I’m gonna hafta get a fortune from you sometime.”

“I’m open for business, anytime!”

“Well you should open later, mate,” Mike said. “We should get started on camp ASAP, or tonight’s gonna be an ugly affair.”

 **Mike:** It didn’t take long for the tribe to see me as the leader, and nobody really took issue with it. Being the leader can be iffy if ya do it wrong, but nobody here knows the great outdoors like I do. I know what I’m doing, and that’ll be an asset to the tribe.

“Aussie here has a point.” Anthony cracked his knuckles eagerly. “What do you suggest we do first?”

“I can answer that!” Kat said. “We get to buildin’!”

“Fair dinkum, mate!” Mike said. “We’re gonna need three things off the bat.” Mike counted on his fingers. “Bamboo for the shelter, palm fronds to keep the rain off our faces and smaller plants to tie ‘em together. If we get to work now, we’ll be sleepin’ like babies.”

“Please let me help!” Britney said.

“Same here!” Vanessa flexed her diminutive bicep. “I’m small but I’m a workhorse.”

 **Vanessa:** Sure, I’m not the strongest person in the tribe, but who says I can’t get it done? If I show initiative and put my work ethic out there, I think I can win the respect of the tribe no matter how big I am.

“Beauty,” Mike replied. “You can take Madison and get pullin’ on palm fronds. Prince Charming!” he called to Shawn who, in response, turned to listen. “You’re with me. Get the machete, we’re choppin’ bamboo.”

With that, the Te Dei tribe got to work, and the game began.

**Nuara Tribe**

Hours passed, and the tribes got to know each other. While most of Nuara’s younger tribemates relaxed on the beach, the rest worked on the shelter. Unfortunately, they didn’t have much to show for it.

“On three.” Ruby said. She nodded to Victor and Marta, who nodded back in turn. “One… two… three!” Victor and Ruby hoisted a log Victor’s size and twice his weight against a tree. Marta rushed to prop it up, and mercifully it stayed up.

“Well, it’s a start,” Ruby said. “We still have time, so we can at least get a roof over our heads.”

 **Ruby:** Our start was so damn bad. I can’t get over it. We’ve got six hours of daylight left, and we’ve only got a single log in place. Those beach people better hope it doesn’t rain ‘cuz if it does, we’re using them for the roof. Maybe that’ll teach ‘em a lesson.

“Let’s just make it big enough for us three.” Marta slapped both of their backs. “We can do that in a day!"

Victor laughed but, seeing as he hadn’t caught his breath yet, it came out choked. “Yeah, I wish. That’s a one-way ticket home, and my pride ain’t worth it.”

“You need a break, man,” Marta said. “Take a seat before you die.”

“After today, it’d be a travesty if any of us went home first,” Ruby said. “If I could have it my way, we’d all be safe ‘til merge.”

“With you, we probably will be,” Marta said. “Didn’t you win a gold medal? We’re good to go. We don’t need nobody else.”

“I did, yeah. You’re an Olympics fan?” Ruby grinned. “Don’t sell yourself short. You had five kids, and that’s its own feat.”

“Psh.” Marta waved Ruby away. “You flatter me.”

 **Marta:** Yeah, I’m a little worried about being first out. There ain’t nothing special about me. Even some of the younger kids here are Internet famous. But I’ve got two things we all need: good heart and good humor. I can bring ‘em down to earth if things get too intense.

“I’m serious though,” Ruby insisted. “I want to work with you guys. You’re both strong in your own ways, and I think I can trust you.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Victor said. “You’re on. We’ll need to get a majority together, but this is a solid core.”

“You’re already thinking about numbers on day one?” Marta said. “Well, speaking of a majority…”

Stella, Ryan, and Godfrey returned with another load of bamboo. Ryan and Godfrey each brought a couple of shoots, while Stella dropped off more than both combined. Straight away, Victor, Ruby and Marta started lining them up on the log while the new arrivals rested.

Ryan wiped some sweat from his forehead. “They’re seriously not back yet?”

“Nope, but good work guys,” Ruby said. “We were actually just talking about numbers.”

“Long story short,” Victor cut in, “this is a ten-person tribe and there’s six of us right here. Working together is a no-brainer, yeah? We’ve been working together all morning.”

The three quickly agreed.

 **Godfrey:** I couldn’t request a better beginning to my game than this. I’ve infiltrated the majority in record time and within that majority I have a suitable sub-alliance… for my purposes, anyway. Stella’s motivated by anger while Ryan is eager to please. They’re both going to be susceptible to manipulation.

“The only question remaining is which of the beachgoers we eliminate first,” Godfrey said.

Stella scoffed. “Easy. We take out Isabelle. She don’t need to be here.”

“Tell us how you really feel,” Ruby said.

“Cool it guys,” Marta said. “We don’t need to be talkin’ about this yet. I ain’t even met some of you.”

“Good point,” Ryan said. “I wonder what the others are doing right now.”

***

Miriam burst from under the ocean’s surface gracefully. Alexander, Isabelle, and Lukas were still underwater.

Alexander surfaced shortly after, spitting out water.

“Already?” Miriam asked.

“I could ask you the same thing. I’m not a good swimmer.”

“Whatever.” Miriam returned her attention to the two underwater. “Come on Lukas! Kick her ass!”

 **Miriam:** So far, the only person on the tribe I’ve vibed with is Lukas. We’re cut from the same cloth, have all the same interests. Even our sub-counts are close. Isn’t that crazy?

“You’re lucky Isabelle can’t hear you.” Alexander said. Bubbles started appearing on the surface. “Someone’s about to come up!”

Lukas splashed through the surface. “Did I win?”

Alexander shook his head and pointed at the mass of blonde hair floating in the water.

“Oh well.” Lukas began wading back to the shore. “I’m hungry. You guys wanna grab something to eat?”

 **Lukas:** Hey, what up guys? Lukas Rhodes here, coming at you with something a little bit different. I’m out in the great Chaos Coves to win a million bucks, and I’m gonna keep the Lukas Roadshow going all the way to the end. Welcome aboard, Rhodes bros! _(He flashes finger guns.)_

“Sure!” Miriam said, joining Lukas.

“Guys?” Alexander tried to get their attention. “Isabelle’s still here.”

They either didn’t hear him or didn’t care.

Alexander scowled and nudged Isabelle.

She burst to the surface, saw Miriam and Lukas leaving, and scowled. “It has definitely not been an hour yet!”

“Well, the others didn’t wanna wait that long.” Alexander beckoned. “Let’s go with them.”

Isabelle sighed. “If we must." 

**Alexander:** Fun fact, I’ve never actually watched Survivor before. I auditioned for it with a superfan friend of mine, because the concept was interesting, and I guess they liked me ‘cuz here I am. _(He shrugs.)_ I still don’t really know what I’ve gotten myself into.

***

Back at camp, Stella, Victor and Ruby were resting by the shelter, eating berries they’d picked. The others were still out foraging.

“‘Sup guys!” Lukas called as he and the others entered the camp. “What’s for dinner?”

Ruby snorted. “Whatever you can find in the jungle.”

“Shall we?” Isabelle asked.

“Hell yeah!” Alexander replied.

Miriam and Lukas refused, so they left.

 **Isabelle:** Something tells me that we made a mistake... The first thing I noticed upon returning to camp was the diminutive shelter, and we contributed nothing to it. So, Alex and I decided to spend the evening foraging for the tribe.

“You guys didn’t hunt anything?” Miriam asked. “That’s a bummer.”

“No, it’s a bummer that we had to do all this work without you,” Victor said. “You’re on your own.”

Lukas and Miriam scoffed, and marched into the jungle after the others.

**Te Dei Tribe**

Contrary to the other tribe, Te Dei together well through the afternoon. By the time the sun started setting, they had a workable, if not comfortable, shelter.

Britney, Kristen, Madison, and Vanessa sat around fallen logs in the clearing, weaving palm fronds.

“Ow!” Britney yelped.

“You okay?” Vanessa asked.

Britney nodded. “I pricked myself on the leaf again.”

 **Britney:** Did you know that palm fronds are way sharper than they look? I didn’t! This whole day has been a huge wake-up call. Everything about this game is so much harder than it looks. I’ve got scrapes all over my hands already… how do people survive for thirty-nine days?

“Again?” Kristen said. “Come on, Britney.”

“Come on, Kristen,” Vanessa mocked. “It happens,” she said to Britney. “You’re doing great.”

Britney, pleased, got back to work.

“Here’s a neat fact,” Madison said. “The indigenous shamans of the Chaos Cove used palm fronds to predict everything, from crop yields to the outcomes of battles.”

“Really?” Vanessa asked.

 **Madison:** Of course not! Far as I know, we’re the first people to ever set foot on this island. But it’s not like anyone else on the tribe knows, so I’m not doing any harm. Britney is so fun to mess with - she’s too gullible!

“Of course,” Madison said. “I don’t know the exact technique, but it had something to do with each strand’s length relative to the others.”

“That’s crazy,” Britney said. “Does it work?”

Madison shrugged. “They thought so. I have my own methods though,” she said with a cryptic wink.

“Fascinating,” Kristen said, zero sincerity in her voice.

Before anyone could retort, a deep, gruff voice filled the clearing. “‘Ey, fortune teller!” Steve called. “You busy?”

 **Steve:** The boys at the factory think I’m off on vacation in Vegas, blowin’ my money and ruinin’ my life. Well, they’re gonna crap themselves when I come back skinny as a twig and a million bucks richer! It’ll be the best vacation I ever had, anyway.

“Not at all,” Madison said.

“Time fer my fortune then! What do ya have for me?”

“Well, that depends on the kind of reading you want,” Madison replied.

“Don’t really matter to me.” Steve waved indifferently. “Keep it simple stupid, that’s what I like to say.”

Madison chuckled “I could give you a palm reading right now, free of charge. Tarot readings are simple too, but you’ll have to wait until we get our luxury items.”

“Is that offer open to everyone?” Vanessa asked.

“Of course!”

“You guys don’t actually believe in this stuff, do you?” Kristen asked.

“Does it matter?” Vanessa said, with more hostility than she intended.

 **Vanessa:** I’m doing my best to stay positive for the sake of the tribe, but _some_ people are making that difficult. Kristen might be a nice girl, but this island’s bringing out the worst in her. Her attitude is going to be really bad for morale if she doesn’t turn it around.

“Miss,” Madison said to Kristen, grabbing Steve’s hand, “these techniques have been passed down for generations. Surely there must be some truth to them, right?”

“It makes sense to me,” Britney said.

“Don’t really matter to me if it’s real or not,” Steve said. “It ain’t like I got anything better to do!”

“As it happens Steve,” Madison said, “you actually have one of the best pairs of hands I’ve ever seen.” She turned his hand at various angles, examining every detail. “So firm and strong... These hands have been through some strife and come out even tougher.”

Steve nodded along, chuckling at the absurdity. “What about my fortune?”

“Nope.” Kristen got up. “I can’t take any more. Have fun though.” She waved as she left.

 **Kristen:** What’s _wrong_ with these people? Where I come from, people like Madison are freaks and nobody pays them any mind. But here, everyone’s egging her on as if her fortunes are any more legitimate than my grade-school babysitting certificate.

Madison ignored her. “I was getting to that Steve!” She took hold of his other hand. “Yes, yes indeed…” she muttered to herself, running her fingertip along the lines of his palm.

Britney studied Madison’s technique intently.

Steve shot a skeptical look to Vanessa, who simply shrugged.

“I’m getting mixed messages,” Madison said, pulling Steve’s attention back. “The fullness of this line indicates great triumph on the horizon, but all the little breaks represent obstacles. I can’t tell where it ends.”

“But can ya tell me if I win the game?”

Before Madison could reply, Mike’s Australian accent called from the jungle. “Let’s make a fire!” Mike emerged into the clearing with Anthony and Greg in tow.

 **Mike:** Apparently they only give you flint after day three? Hell if I’m gonna wait that long to get some real grub in my belly. I decided to teach the rest of these peeps how to make a fire from scratch, so we don’t have to rely on Probst giving us anything.

They were carrying firewood and kindling, which they set up for Mike as the tribe gathered around. For Mike’s part, he took a sturdy stick and strung it into a bow with some twine.

“I’m gonna need some volunteers,” Mike said. “Someone to keep the base sturdy, someone to hold the drill, and someone to bow it for me. Then I’ll take the embers and make a bonfire!”

Anthony offered his help right away, followed by an eager Kat. The tribe decided Shawn would be the best bower, and he took on the role eagerly. 

**Shawn:** I’d say the most important thing out here is morale. Our success in the challenges is going to depend on the quality of our camp life.

The boys nodded to each other and got to work. It took them a few tries to get a rhythm going, but once they did there was no stopping them. Sweat dripped from their faces as Shawn sawed back and forth.

“I see smoke!” Anthony exclaimed.

“Mike, we’ve got an ember!” Shawn announced.

Mike quickly grabbed the bundle of kindling and set it inside the tipi of twigs he was building. Next, he blew on the ember. Lightly at first, then with more intensity as the flame grew. Before long, the fire spread to the wood and the survivalist had built a full-on blaze.

The tribe cheered. Vanessa poured some water into a pot and hung it over the fire, pouring in a generous amount of rice once it boiled. By the time the rice was ready, the sun was setting.

“To fire on day one!” Anthony raised a seashell full of rice.

“Cheers, mate!” Mike returned, and everyone clinked their seashells as night fell.

 **Anthony:** _(He grins, satisfied)_ Best day ever!


	2. Day Two

**Survivor: Chaos Cove**

**Day Two**

**Te Dei Tribe**

The first night passed by peacefully for Te Dei. The castaways took turns telling personal stories around the campfire they’d made together before trying to sleep on the shelter’s bamboo floor. Some had better luck sleeping than others, but the sun poked up over the horizon before anyone was ready, basking the beach in sunlight.

Madison sat cross-legged on the sand, enjoying the moment.

 **Madison:** In the hardcore world of business, you have to constantly be tuned in to succeed. Every morning, I wake up to a barrage of urgent messages, and they don’t stop coming. I keep picking at my pocket to check my phone, forgetting I don’t have it. Honestly... I could get used to this.

“Someone’s up early.” Anthony joined her on the beach. “Trouble sleeping?”

Madison shook her head. “I’m always up at the crack of dawn. This is when the spirits are at their most tranquil. You?”

“I’ve slept better.” Anthony cracked his back. “Oof. The shelter did a number on my back.”

Britney walked onto the beach, letting out a huge yawn. “How are you guys awake? I couldn’t sleep at all.”

“You’re not the only one,” Anthony said.

Madison waved her over. “Come enjoy the sunset, my pupil! That’s what it’s there for.”

“Will do,” Britney replied, sitting next to them with a smile. “Thanks.”

 **Britney:** Madison’s a little bit kooky, but I think she means well. She’s been showing off some of her techniques to me and I guess she thinks I’m her student now. And I don’t want to hurt her feelings, so I go along with it. At least my social game is off to a good start.

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “What, you’re taking Britney on as a student?”

“Only if she’s willing,” Madison replied.

Before Britney could answer either way, Mike’s voice came through the trees. “Rise and shine, grasshoppers! We’ve got a lot to do if this is gonna be our dream camp.”

Most people in the shelter were still sleeping, but everyone was awake after that.

“Already?” Steve rubbed his eyes. “Musta forgot to shut off my alarm...”

“Ain’t no alarms out here, Steve-O!”

“Right, so let us sleep,” Greg said.

Kat sat up and stretched. “I wasn’t sleepin’ anyway. What are ya wantin’ to do?”

“Glad you asked!” Mike replied. “I woke up bloody starving this morning, and no way am I the only one. We’re gonna build traps and place ‘em in the jungle, snare us some real grub to throw on the barbie.”

 **Mike:** The number one most important thing that every survivalist will tell you to keep in mind is food. You _can’t_ survive without food. So, if we’re gonna win this game called Survivor, we need to get some real food in our bellies.

“We’re going to go hunting?” Britney asked. “Do we have to?”

“I’d prefer that to eating plain rice every day, that’s for sure,” Vanessa said.

“There are lots of berries in the jungle. They’re edible and everything.”

“I don’t know about you guys,” Steve said, “but I ain’t surviving on just berries.”

“That’s more my speed,” Mike said. “None of you will be saying that once you get a taste of real protein.”

“How do you plan on goin’ about makin’ traps, anyway?” Kat asked.

 **Kat:** Mike’s bein’ real overbearing, rallyin’ everyone together at the crack of dawn like he did. But everyone’s just goin’ along with it for some reason, so I kept my trap shut and let him run things. I have a hard enough time fittin’ in back home, so I ain’t about to make it worse on myself here.

“Glad you asked! We could make all sorts of things using bamboo and palm fronds. They’d be primitive, but they’d get the job done just fine.”

“That would probably work pretty well,” Anthony said. “We could even use the berries as bait.”

“Wait, so you’re definitely doing this?” Britney asked. “Isn’t there anything else on this island we can eat?”

“Mike’s idea is worth doing, Britney,” Shawn replied. “If we can start hunting and cooking our own food before the first challenge, it’s gonna be really hard for Nuara to catch up to us.”

Britney sighed. “You might be right. The truth is, I’m vegan. Sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, just… please don’t make me help out with that.”

 **Britney:** _(She throws her hand up in defeat.)_ I guess it was only a matter of time before my veganism came out. Didn’t someone get booted for this exact reason in one of the first few seasons? Ugh, I just hope it doesn’t screw me over…

“Is that it?” Mike laughed. “No worries mate! We can also use the baskets to carry your berries. You’ll be eating lots of ‘em.”

“I guess so,” Britney said, uncertain.

“Mike, what do you say we get a head start on this while everyone else wakes up?” Anthony asked.

“Sounds ace to me.” Mike grabbed the machete and the pair left camp.

Anthony watched as Mike searched for his ideal plant. “So, how’d you become a survivalist, anyway?”

 **Anthony:** Mike is somebody I really want to be close to. Judging by the first couple days out here, it’s clear he’s going to be the center of the tribe, socially. But it helps that he’s a genuinely good person to have – life’ll be pretty good around here with Mike around.

“You know the joke, how everything in Australia wants to eat you?” Mike chopped a thick plant down and cut off its branches.

Anthony laughed. “I’ve always wanted to vacation there and see for myself.”

“You’re missing out, mate,” Mike joked. “It’s true though – at least in the sticks where I grew up. Had a few near misses. And I figured if I survived that, I could survive anything. Haven’t been wrong yet.” He rolled the stalk tightly, forming a spiral. “That’s step one. Mind helping me with step two?”

Anthony laughed. “Lead the way. I’m so glad you’re on this tribe.”

**Nuara Tribe**

The members of Nuara loitered listlessly around their camp late into the morning. They didn’t spend much time in the shelter, as the smallest bump could collapse it. Instead, the tribe huddled in small groups around the clearing for warmth. Despite their proximity to each other, conversation was sparse.

 **Alexander:** Survivor is so much more brutal than I expected! I always assumed it had to be fake, but this? Sleeping on the ground, outside in the cold, covered in bugs and huddled together for warmth? It’s very much real.

Stella got up and grabbed her canteen. She let out an exasperated groan when only a couple drops came out. “Anyone wanna come fill the canteens with me?”

Noticing an opportunity to socialize, Ryan stood up. “I’ll come!”

Stella beckoned him. “Come on, string-bean.”

 **Stella:** This tribe’s a mess and the conditions suck, but there’s still a game to be played and I ain’t never been one for sittin’ around. Ryan and I are straight outta different worlds, but the kid’s alright. Too bad I can’t say the same about everyone else.

The pair left camp with the canteens. “So let me get this straight,” Stella said on the way to the well. “Not only did you go back to school willingly, but you pay tens of thousands of dollars a year to do it?”

“…Uh?” Ryan didn’t know what to say. “I guess?”

“Why?!”

“I guess… I’m interested in the material?” Ryan offered. “And my parents want me to get a good job. That sort of thing. I’m in debt for all that money, you know. It’s not like it’s my money.”

“Sounds like crazy-talk to me.”

“Well, what do _you_ do?” Ryan asked. “You’re obviously far better equipped for than I am.”

 **Ryan:** My first impression of Stella wasn’t the most positive. Not only is she intense and emotional - the opposite of myself - but she’s also a physical threat. Not exactly somebody I want to compete with. But in reality we get along really well!

“Pfft,” Stella said as the pair approached the well and started filling the canteens. “I think they call me a sales associate? Or some other BS.”

“O-oh.”

“But I spend all my free time training. I hope you’re right and it wins me this game.”

“Good luck with that.” Ryan dropped the bucket into the well and had to fish it out. “Oops. Speaking of the game though, what do you think about our alliance?”

“You and me? We’re good. Thick as thieves. But I don’t got much confidence in the six. I’m only loyal to them so long as we’re on the same page.”

Ryan let out a sigh of relief. “Good to know. Because I don’t think we should necessarily take out _all_ the beach people-”

“We can talk about that once Isabelle’s ass is gone,” Stella interrupted, capping off the last canteen. “Then we’ll play it by ear.”

“Fine, I guess that works,” Ryan conceded.

On their way back to camp, the pair ran into Lukas and Miriam. They were picking berries and not too happy about it.

 **Lukas:** Hey, what up Rhodes Bros. Today, we’re spending the afternoon… foraging for food. _(He sighs.)_ Not really how I imagined my summer going, but ya boy is real hungry! I won’t win this game on an empty stomach.

“How’s the Survivor life treating you guys?” Ryan asked.

“This sucks, dude,” Lukas said. “I wanted to be chilling and surfing by now, not freezing and starving.”

“Not only that, but why are there so many stuck-up old people?” Miriam said. “Doesn’t that kinda defeat the purpose of a show like this?”

Ryan and Stella shared a glance. “No?” Ryan said, uncertain.

“Girl, did you get lost or what?” Stella asked. “This ain’t your stupid hookup show, this is a million-dollar game. How dense can you be?”

“ _You’re_ calling _me_ dense?” Miriam shot back. “You’re the one starting drama right now and, girl, you do _not_ wanna know what happens when you mess with me.”

 **Miriam:** God, Stella’s such a bitch. All I did was complain a little bit… _(She starts to cry.)_ This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be! I just need some time, okay? _(She composes herself.)_ Ugh. She’s not even worth the crocodile tears. Bye, Felicia.

“Bitch, please,” Stella retorted. “Your useless ass couldn’t survive a vote to save your life.”

Miriam gasped indignantly. “Excuse me? I’m a _top five_ Fire Field player. I’m pretty sure I can learn my way around a stupid reality show.”

Lukas nudged Ryan. “Bro, are you seeing this? They’re catfighting already. This is primo content, dude!”

Ryan laughed nervously. “Yeah… it’s like it came straight out of one of your videos.”

 **Ryan:** I’ve been trying to keep this on the down-low, but I don’t mind saying it in confessional. I still can’t believe not one, but _two_ people I’ve watched videos of for years are playing Survivor with me. Unfortunately, they’re not that good at it, but still. What are the chances?

“You’re a fan? That’s awesome man.” Lukas fist-bumped Ryan then turned his attention back to the girls.

Stella crossed her arms. “Do you really want to test that theory?”

“You don’t want me to,” Miriam replied.

“Break it up guys!” Ryan moved between the girls. “Miriam, you’re super competitive, and that’s why your streams are great, but do you mind saving it for the other tribe? Stella, we’ve got a job to do. Let’s go.”

Miriam rolled her eyes. “Fine! But you better bring it too,” she said to Stella.

“I already am,” Stella replied before walking away with Ryan.

Once they were gone, Ryan let out a sigh. “You really need to stop picking fights with people, Stella. It’s not gonna end well for you.”

“And _you_ need to stop being starstruck by those guys,” Stella replied. “You think people can’t see that? They ain’t long for this game, and the same’ll go for you if you hitch yourself to them.”

 **Stella:** There’s just one upside to being on a tribe full of entitled snobs, and that’s that it don’t matter which order they go home in. Everyone’s gotta go home sooner or later, it’s just a matter of who annoys me more. And right now, the competition’s fierce.

Ryan cringed. “Called out. Are you saying you want them out instead?”

“Good question. Maybe there’s a way we can get all of ‘em out at once?” Stella joked.

**Te Dei Tribe**

As the day went on, Te Dei’s members woke up and got moving. People worked, mostly as directed by Mike, getting to know one another and forming relationships.

Kat and Shawn traipsed through the jungle, each carrying an armful of firewood.

“Look at us, haulin’ ass to provide for everyone,” Kat said. “We make a damn fine team.”

 **Kat:** I gotta say, things have been goin’ just dandy so far. I’d be mortified if I were the first one out, bein’ a superfan and all, but this tribe is strong and I think they like me well enough. Knock on wood and all.

“We sure do,” Shawn agreed. “I’m surprised you can keep up with me. No one else on the tribe’s been able to.”

“I’m stronger than I look, ain’t-” Kat crashed into Kristen, and both dropped what they were carrying.

“Watch where you’re going!” Kristen said. She picked her stuff up: one of the makeshift baskets, full of berries. “You’re lucky I didn’t lose too many.”

“Sorry about that! Good to see ya doin’ your part. You camp much?” Kat asked.

“Nope,” Kristen replied. “I didn’t expect to have an obnoxious Australian guy barking orders into my ear at the crack of dawn. Sorry if it’s not exactly motivating.”

 **Kristen:** This tribe is like a cult sometimes. One guy woke us all up at the crack of dawn today, and _nobody_ told him off _once_. Obviously people are being fake – this is Survivor – but that doesn’t make it any less agonizing.

“He’s really milkin’ it for all it’s worth, ain’t he?”

“You think so too?” Kristen breathed a sigh of relief. “Good to know I’m not the only one who’s not drinking the Kool-Aid.”

“You guys don’t like Mike?” Shawn asked. “We’d be lost without him.”

“You’re not wrong,” Kristen replied, “but it would be way better if he just wasn’t annoying.”

“Fair enough, but I find him more charming than anything. Wait, you guys aren’t thinking of, y’know…” Shawn trailed off, not wanting to broach the subject of Tribal Council.

 **Shawn:** Kat and Mike are two of my favorite people here, so it’s a bummer that she doesn’t like him. I’m trying my best to think positive and everything, but it could get real awkward once it’s time to vote someone out.

“Course not!” Kat said before Shawn could finish talking. “It wouldn’t be right, considerin’ all he’s done for us.”

“Yeah, but eventually he’ll outlive his usefulness,” Kristen said. “He better catch us some rabbits before then.” She laughed, and Kat joined in as the trio re-entered camp.

A few people were milling about. Loud _whack_ s filled the clearing as Greg tried to chop wood, while Vanessa and Britney worked to keep some embers alive.

“We’ve got firewood!” Shawn announced. The group dropped off their supplies.

“Finally!” Britney said.

“You guys came just in time,” Vanessa said. Both their faces were red, covered in sweat.

 **Vanessa:** I’ve been trying to keep things running smoothly around camp. They make it look so easy on the show, but every part of island life takes hard work. It’s a good thing that they nixed the firemaking twist, because I’d have no shot.

“No problem,” Shawn replied. “Take a break you guys. I got this.”

_Whack!_ A chunk of wood flew past their faces. Britney yelped.

Greg came running to grab it. “Crap, sorry about that, guys! Is everyone alright?”

They nodded. “Be more careful with that thing!” Britney said.

“There’s a certain technique to chopping with the machete.” Shawn him for the machete. “Here, let me show you.”

Greg reluctantly obliged. “Fine, go for it.”

 **Greg:** Shawn’s starting to get on my nerves. All he does all day is show off and, for whatever reason, everyone’s eating it right up. Don’t they realize they’re going to have to beat him at some point? Oh well, if he goes on to win they’ll have no one to blame but themselves.

“It’s easier than it looks. You just keep your arm straight, the machete centred, and…” He chopped, neatly cutting the wood in half. “…Bam. You commit to the chop. There you go.”

Greg took the machete back, scowling. “Thanks.”

“Anyway, it’s about lunch time, don’tcha think?” Kat said. “Let’s get this fire up and runnin’ again so we can eat.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Shawn said.

There were still a couple small embers so Shawn, with some help from Britney, placed some sticks and kindling in the firepit. Before long, they caught fire.

Shawn went to high-five Britney but she hugged him instead.

“Teamwork!” she said.

 **Britney:** Shawn is definitely my favorite person here. He’s everything you could want in a teammate. He’s strong, he’s confident, he’s supportive, the list goes on and on. And I won’t lie… he’s got the eye candy factor too.

Vanessa put a pot of water over the fire and the group sat around the fire waiting for the rice to cook.

Kristen munched on a few berries from her basket and passed it around. “There’s my contribution for the day. You can’t say I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re a team player,” Shawn said. “We all are. Good work everyone.”

“They’re kinda sour,” Greg said.

“They sure are,” Kristen replied. “Your point?”

Greg raised his hands defensively. “Just saying, jeez!”

 **Greg:** _(He sighs.)_ I’ve started this game off on the wrong foot. The best reaction I’ve gotten from anyone so far is indifference, but then some people give me outright hostility. I’m gonna have to come up with a backup plan and soon, or else it’ll be my head on the chopping block.

Vanessa scowled at Kristen but didn’t say anything before the rest of the tribe returned to camp for lunch.

**Nuara Tribe**

Eventually, Nuara’s members woke up and began moving around. Some chose to gather food, others chose to improve their shaky shelter. However, now that the reality of their situation set in, nobody slacked off. Either everybody works, or nobody survives.

Ruby pulled a piece of twine tight and wiggled the shelter’s new frame. “Does that look secure to you guys?”

 **Ruby:** As relieved as I am to have a solid alliance and a plan in case we lose, I’m beyond peeved that we even have to think that far ahead. Losing shouldn’t be on our minds. It’s not that hard to have your crap together, and yet we’re as dysfunctional as you can be.

“It’s doubtlessly an improvement,” Godfrey replied. “Perhaps it’s even improved beyond ‘embarrassment’ tier.” They had decided to take apart the first shelter before it toppled on the tribe in their sleep, and they just finished building the new frame.

“Where are we at now, ‘passable’?” Victor asked.

“Don’t be singing our praises yet, old man,” Marta said. “I don’t trust this rickety thing as far as I can throw it. And I was never known for playing sportsball in my heyday.”

“Who are you calling an old man?” Victor asked. “I’ve been keeping up with you just fine!”

Marta raised an eyebrow. “That ain’t much of a feat, you know.”

 **Marta:** Being the two oldest people on the tribe, Victor and I need to look out for each other. I don’t mind – he’s good people, if a bit intense. And so far, we ain’t doing half bad for ourselves. Plus, maybe people will come for him before they come for me, so it works out just fine.

“Are you kidding?” Ruby said, placing bamboo shoots on the frame as a roof. “You guys are doing great. I’m happy to have you on my tribe compared to _some_ people. If only we could get them all out at once.”

“Sadly it don’t work like that,” Marta said. “Have patience, they’ll get what’s coming to them.”

“But the question is, who do we deal karmic retribution to first?” Godfrey asked. “Of course, Stella wants Isabelle out, but we don’t have to heed her demands.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “I guess that’s true… What do you think?”

 **Ruby:** Karmic retribution? Who _is_ this guy?

“I’m simply inquiring.”

Victor shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter to me.”

“I don’t see any reason to rock the boat,” Marta said. “It ain’t me so I can’t complain.”

“So we’re agreed then?” Ruby asked. “We just wait and see what happens?”

“I suppose so,” Godfrey conceded.

“Great,” Ruby said. “We’re gonna need more bamboo for this roof. Any volunteers?”

“I’ll go,” Victor said. “I gotta get my old bones moving anyway.”

“Allow me to accompany you,” Godfrey said, and they left. “There’s something I just can’t pinpoint about you, Victor,” he said once they were alone.

Victor raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“You appear to have everything you could possibly want from life. Why, pray tell, would someone in your position ever subject themselves to the misery that is Survivor?”

 **Godfrey:** This competition is moving much too slowly for my liking. I can’t operate to my maximum potential in such a sluggish environment as this. I must catalyze the process, and if my hunch is correct then Victor can offer me some assistance.

“I don’t know what to tell you.” The pair arrived at some bamboo shoots and Victor started hacking. “Maybe I just like adventure.”

“Perhaps that’s everything, but I think there’s more to you than meets the eye.” Godfrey reached into a nearby tree and dug around. “I posit that we’re more similar than you’re willing to admit. You’re just itching to commence the game, aren’t you?”

Victor kept hacking at the bamboo, not answering for a few seconds. “You’re a perceptive one. What’s your point?”

“I only wish to offer you an olive branch,” Godfrey said, pleased with himself. “Having strategic conversations is a natural instinct for people like us, and suppressing your true nature is never healthy.”

“You’re not wrong.” One bamboo shoot came down and Victor threw it aside with Godfrey’s help. “Where’s your head at then, if you’ve been thinking so hard about strategy?”

“I’m overjoyed you asked.” Godfrey moved on to another tree. “It doesn’t require a genius to notice the feud brewing between Stella and Isabelle. Or the collective disdain we all hold toward Lukas and Miriam. Why remove them so soon when they’ll be such easy targets in the future?”

“Because most of the tribe will be on board to get one of them out. Who do you want out instead?”

 **Victor:** Godfrey’s… well, he’s obviously not stupid, but he’s got no clue what he’s doing. Survivor’s a marathon, not a sprint. We’re still on episode one, but he’s playing this like it’s episode ten. I won’t write him off yet if he’s willing to work with me, but his strategy won’t end well for him.

“I simply believe we can use the discord between our tribemates to further our own games. It matters not to me who the victim is.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what. If you can get the ball rolling on a big move, then you’ll have my vote as long as you help me lay low.”

Godfrey shook his hand. “Deal.”

“By the way, did you find anything in the trees?”

Godfrey laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Sadly, I had no such luck this occasion, but the hunt is just beginning.”

“If you say so.” Victor chopped the last bamboo stalk down. “Just help me bring these back before the others get suspicious.”

**Te Dei Tribe**

By the time the sun started to fall, the Te Dei tribe was nearly ready to test out Mike’s snares. Steve and Vanessa worked together to collect pieces of wood for the traps.

“What do you do back home, anyway, Steve?” Vanessa asked. “You don’t talk about yourself much.”

“Well, there ain’t much to say.” Steve picked up a stick and examined it. “I help keep the factory running and help fix it if it’s not. Day in, day out.” He threw the stick away when he saw it rotting. “This is my vacation!”

“Your vacation?” Vanessa pondered. “It’s intense for a vacation, don’t you think?”

 **Vanessa:** Steve makes some interesting points, but I can’t play Survivor like him. As much as I’d love to cut loose, I feel like I’d be doing myself dirty. I _need_ to put myself through the ringer and test myself, or I won’t get what I need from this game.

“Are you kidding?” Steve said. “This is fun! There’s always something new goin’ on, somethin’ to look forward to. The real world never changes.”

“You think so?” Vanessa asked, taken aback. “Consider yourself lucky. Real life’s been nothing but craziness. I’m hoping to get some clarity from this whole ordeal.”

“Different strokes, I guess. Loosen up a bit!”

“Maybe I should.” Realizing they’d been slacking off for some time now, Vanessa gathered a few random sticks. “Should we meet up with the others?”

Steve nodded. “Sounds good.”

 **Steve:** I get along pretty well with Vanessa, but I couldn’t imagine not findin’ Survivor fun. I could get not likin’ the campin’ part, if yer a sissy, but the challenges look like fun and I always loved tryin’ to keep up with the strategy.

After a short stroll through the jungle, the pair met up with Mike, who was tinkering with his snare, along with Anthony, Kat and Shawn.

“Took you slowpokes long enough!” Mike said. “We’re nearly ready to roll.”

“And by ‘roll,’ you mean ‘wait.’ And wait and wait.” Anthony quipped.

“Keep talking like that and you’ll be waiting a lot longer than everyone else, mate,” Mike replied.

The others laughed, none harder than Anthony himself. “I’ll eat my words once you’re eating your rabbit.” Everyone settled down, leaving an awkward silence. Anthony changed the subject. “Have you guys been thinking about the game much?”

 **Anthony:** Weirdly enough, people were slow to talk strategy. I was expecting alliances to form every five minutes based on the show, but that hasn’t been the case here. Well, maybe they’re just happening without me, but that – not to be arrogant – would be a surprise.

Mike groaned and returned to his work.

“I’ve just been feeling things out so far,” Vanessa said. “Nobody’s come to me with any deals yet.”

“Me neither,” Shawn said, to everyone’s agreement. “There’s six of us here right now. What if we lock something down?”

“I feel like I can trust y’all,” Kat added.

The group pondered that. “You guys all seem reliable,” Vanessa said. “The others are wildcards, in a sense. Unpredictable.”

Anthony put his fist out. “I think we’re all in agreement, then. It’s an alliance.” Everyone except Mike enthusiastically put their fists in too. “Mike?”

Mike groaned again and joined in. “Alliance.” He returned to his trap.

 **Mike:** My eyes bloody glaze over every time someone brings up strategy. ‘Let’s vote for this bloke, split the votes on that bloke.’ Piss off! It gets in the way of the real game here: survivin’ the elements.

Everyone stared awkwardly at Mike. “…Is there a problem?” Vanessa asked.

“Not at all, mate,” he said, not looking up.

“Well, who do ya wanna vote out?” Kat asked. “Are we workin’ together or not?”

“I was gonna decide who to vote out once we lost. I don’t plan to lose.”

Kat opened her mouth to refute but gave up. “Who _do_ we want to vote out, anyway?”

Everyone was silent at first, nobody wanting to throw the first name. Steve broke first. “I dunno, what about Britney? She’s just a kid an’ can’t do nothin’ special.”

The group considered it. “I don’t mind Britney,” Anthony said. “She reminds me of my students.”

“Yeah, she’s pleasant to have around camp,” Shawn said. “Why not Madison? She’s the most ‘wildcard’ of all.”

“Madison’s harmless,” Steve said. “An’ I thought she was funny.”

“That just leaves Greg and Kristen,” Anthony said. “Any preferences?”

“Greg?” Kat asked. “He’s a downer ‘round camp, and we don’t need that.”

“I don’t mind him,” Shawn said. “He tries his best – he’s just having trouble adjusting.”

“I agree,” Vanessa said. “If you want to take out a downer, vote for Kristen. Her attitude is the worst for morale.”

Steve nodded. “Can’t argue with that. Works fer me.”

“Then it’s agreed,” Anthony said. “She should be an easy consensus vote anyway.”

“You think so?” Kat asked.

 **Kat:** I don’t care for the way things’re headed right now, but I reckon I ain’t got a choice in the matter. Kristen and I’ve been gettin’ along great, and I don’t wanna see her go home yet. There ain’t anyone quite like her on the tribe.

“Do you disagree?” Vanessa asked.

“N-No, ‘course not.”

“Good to know,” Mike said. “In other news, the trap’s ready. Now we wait ‘til one of the buggers crawl in!”

“Nope!” Steve spun around and left. “I ain’t waitin’ all day for that!”

“We’ve been here together for awhile,” Anthony said. “We should probably scatter before anyone gets suspicious.” And scatter they did, except for a nonplussed Mike.

xxx

 **Steve:** Don’t think I forgot about my fortune! Madison ain’t like anybody I ever met back home, so I wouldn’t want her to leave before I get my fortune. …Course, I don’t believe none of the stuff she says, but she sure knows how to build suspense!

Madison cackled. “You’re here for your fortune?”

“You didn’t finish what you were sayin’!” Steve said. He’d met her covertly in the forest. “I want my money’s worth.”

“I didn’t charge you anything…”

Steve huffed. “You know what I mean! Do I win the game or not?”

 **Madison:** I didn’t expect anyone to take me seriously. You can imagine my surprise when _Steve_ of all people followed up with me! Not that I’ll let a golden opportunity to sink my teeth into someone pass me by…

“Fair enough.” Madison grinned. “Since you asked so nicely, allow me to tell you the truth…”

Steve leaned forward.

“I’m not sure. But the signs all point in your favor,” Madison continued before Steve could protest. “If we play our cards right, you could dominate this game.”

Steve chortled. “Fat chance! But, as long as yer willin’ to help me…”

“Of course.” The two shook hands, no more words needed.

**Nuara Tribe**

_Bonk!_ A coconut landed on the ground, and Alexander pushed it into a pile with the rest. “You sure you can get down from there?” he called up the tree.

“Surely it will not be more difficult than climbing up?” Isabelle answered.

“Maybe, but I don’t want to have to explain to the others how you broke your neck.”

“Have more faith in me! I made it to the top, did I not?”

 **Isabelle:** This has been such a wonderful experience! Never before have I slept under the stars, or climbed trees to forage for food, or met so many fascinating strangers. Alex particularly has been a great friend to me thus far.

Alexander cringed while Isabelle shimmied back down the tree but, before he knew it, she was back on solid ground. He exhaled sharply in relief. “That’s enough extreme sports for you today, Iz.”

“I am just getting started. There is still a whole jungle to explore! And do not think I am going to let you off the hook either.”

“I’ll stick to solid ground. Besides, the sun’s starting to set.” Alexander picked up an armful of coconuts. “We should show the others your haul.”

 **Alexander:** Isabelle has the enthusiasm of a puppy, pulling me around town on her first walk. Truth be told, it’s contagious! While she’s off exploring, I’ve been trying to wrap my head around the strategy aspect of this show. I know we play challenges and vote each other out, but there’s gotta be more to it, right?

Isabelle sighed. “If we must.” The pair hiked across the beach, watching the sun set over the island. “You do not get to see a view like this often…”

“It’s really something, isn’t it?” Alexander said as they entered camp.

Everyone was present in camp, winding down after a surprisingly productive day. A few castaways lounged in the sturdy, if not comfortable, shelter, while others sat around the clearing munching on the scraps they’d scavenged. They didn’t have much, but it was still progress.

“Yo, that’s awesome!” Lukas walked up, grabbed a coconut and spun it on his finger. “How’d you pull that off?”

 **Lukas:** Trusty audience, I’ve got a confession. I’m _pooped_! Why didn’t anyone tell me Survivor was gonna kick my ass? Don’t worry, I’m still gonna take home the gold for you guys, but it is _not_ gonna be easy!

“It was all Isabelle.” Alexander gestured. “She climbed the tree and everything.”

Victor nodded approvingly. “Not bad. The husks’ll work as kindling and the coconut water is rich in carbs.”

“Thanks Isabelle!” Lukas chopped the top off his coconut. He put it to his lips, gingerly sipped and scrunched his face. “That is… different, dude.” He passed the coconut around and everyone took a turn.

When it got to Stella, she passed it. “I don’t need no coconut,” she said. “You really think you’re all that just ‘cuz you brought home a few coconuts?”

Isabelle blinked. “No, I simply wanted to help-“

“God you’re transparent, girl,” Stella said. “You’ll see what everyone thinks of you helpin’ when we get to Tribal.”

 **Stella:** This girl really thinks that grabbing a few coconuts is all it’s gonna take to save her ass. Well, I got news for her. She ain’t gettin’ out of this that easy.

“Sorry? I do not understand.”

“This is a game for money, and nobody here has cash like you. Hope you’re enjoyin’ all your little escapades out here, ‘cuz your days are numbered.”

Isabelle’s eyes widened. She didn’t reply.

“Just ask if they’re willin’ to keep you here!”

Isabelle looked at the rest of the tribe. Nobody said a word.

“There you go. I’m out.” She left the clearing in silence.

Before long Marta followed her out, and then the rest of the tribe scattered to discuss what went down.

xxx

“When did you guys decide to vote Isabelle anyway?” Alexander asked.

“It was Stella’s idea,” Ruby said. “And it’s not set in stone.”

“It’s not like any of us were going to refuse an easy vote,” Victor said. “Nothing against ya, but it wouldn’t do me any favors to stick my neck out for you.”

“I suppose I understand,” Isabelle said, turning to leave. “If you will excuse me, I need to be alone.”

 **Isabelle:** I had no idea I would be targeted so soon. And for something I cannot help! I am still in shock. _(Tears well in her eyes.)_ Above all else, I did not expect it to hurt so bad.

Godfrey followed her. “Before you withdraw, a word?”

“Hm?”

“Frankly, I’m disgusted by the spectacle we just beheld. You performed a great service for this tribe today.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

Godfrey checked their surroundings. “Sadly, it is much too late to have a proper discussion. Just know that I believe strongly in justice, and that I am on your side here.”

Isabelle yawned. “Glad to hear it. Good night, Godfrey.”

xxx

“Well, that was something,” Victor said. “I’m gonna take a walk.”

“You do that,” Ruby said. “I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll come,” Alexander said. “I’m not really tired anymore.” They left to wander along the beach.

“How’re you liking Survivor life so far, Alex?”

“I’ve never done anything like it,” Alexander admitted. “This game is so thought-provoking. I’m still trying to figure it out. And you seem like you know a thing or two about it.”

Victor grinned amusedly. “Why do you ask?”

“I think it’s awesome! I was… kinda hoping you could teach me.”

Victor was taken aback. “Teach you strategy? That’s a new one.”

 **Victor:** I thought I was ready for everything, but Alex took me by surprise. It’s not every day the enemy wants you to teach them how to fight a war. He seems like a good kid though. Maybe I’ll sprinkle in some fake info here and there to keep him on his toes.

“Yeah! The game’s barely started and you’re already thinking rounds in advance. It’s like chess on steroids.”

“I like your enthusiasm, kid.” Victor grinned. “You’re on. Here’s rule one: never stand out.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t be so bad everyone hates you, but you also can’t be so good everyone’s scared of you. It’s the people in the middle that slide to the end. Not an easy task if you’re the oldest person in the game.”

Alexander nodded thoughtfully. “If anyone can pull it off, it’s you.”

“Let’s hope so.”

xxx

“There you are,” Marta said. “It’s getting dark, you should come back.”

“I’m good,” Stella replied. “I can’t stand to be around them right now.”

“Me neither, but if you want that million bucks you’re always talkin’ about, you’re gonna have to get used to it.”

 **Marta:** I see a lot of myself in Stella, so it’s hard to see her make the same kinda mistakes I made at her age. If she keeps this up, she won’t stick around long. And maybe it’s just my motherly instincts, but I happen to like her.

“It ain’t fair! I’m out here bustin’ my ass to survive and she comes along with a few coconuts and gets all the praise.”

“It’s not fair. That’s just how the world is sometimes.”

Stella kicked a rock. “I was hopin’ Survivor would be different.”

“It is different! You just gotta chill and play the long game. I’ve got your back. Now let’s go, you ain’t sleepin’ out here.”

Stella cracked a grin. “Thanks.”


	3. Day Three

**Survivor: Chaos Cove**

**Day Three**

**Challenge Beach**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff called.

The castaways gave a chorus of oohs and ahs as they marched past a pair of waterslides, a colorful obstacle course and a barren, bumpy pit to Challenge Beach, lining up at their respective mats.

"Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge." He pointed to Te Dei. "Anthony, you're three days in. Give me a status update. How are you guys holding up?"

"Things have been really good! Thanks to this guy," he replied, nudging Mike, "we have fire, so we've got food in our stomachs. Sure, we're still hungry, but we're feeling good about the challenge."

The rest of Anthony's tribe supported him with cheers.

"Wow, you guys already have fire?" He turned to the other tribe. "Marta, how's life at Nuara?"

Marta laughed. "Well, we haven't been as lucky. It's okay, all they did is light a fire under our butts." The rest of her tribe joined in the laughter.

Jeff did too. "That's what I like to hear. You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

The castaways cheered.

"Alright. For today's challenge, you'll be racing through an obstacle course in teams, relay-style. First, a team of four will maneuver a big cart through a bumpy pit to three of their tribemates. Together they'll disassemble the cart, then the team of three'll carry the crates through a rope maze."

He pointed to the waterslide. "At the end of the maze, they'll smash the crates open revealing bags of puzzle pieces. A team of two will use these pieces to solve a rotating puzzle, which will release a key that will unlock a torch. The last tribe member will then light the torch and cross a zig-zagging balance beam over the water, where they will light their tribe's banner. A big opening for a big season! Wanna know what you're playing for?"

The cast applauded.

Jeff pulled the cover from the table beside him, uncovering a skeleton statue, its skull encrusted with gold. "The Immunity idol. This is what you covet in this game. If you have Immunity, you're safe. You don't have to worry; you don't have to scramble. The first tribe to light their tribe's banner is safe tonight, nobody going home. Losers will be heading to Tribal Council where someone will be the _first_ _person_ voted out of the Chaos Cove.

"In addition, you'll be playing for reward." He dug something shiny from his pocket. "The winning tribe will get fire, in the form of flint. Fire is everything in this game. This'll be crucial for you, Nuara, but it'll make all of your lives easier."

The tribes cheered one last time.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

xxx

"Alright, we have our cart-pushers! For Te Dei, it's Anthony, Greg, Kat and Steve takin' on Lukas, Marta, Stella, and Victor from Nuara. For Immunity and fire… Survivors ready?"

The cart-pushers nodded.

"Go!"

The castaways ran to their carts and began situating themselves.

Nuara's pushers lined up behind the cart.

"Ready," Stella said. "Push!"

The four pushers pushed with everything they had, propelling their cart over the first bump.

"Those carts are heavy," Jeff called. "You gotta dig deep to make progress!"

Nuara tried to push again, but nothing moved.

"Our fricken' wheel's stuck," Lukas said.

"Then get it out!" Victor replied.

"There are handles all over those carts," Jeff explained. "It's up to you how you wanna do this."

"Anthony n' I are strong," Steve said at Te Dei's cart. "We'll push. You two steer."

"'Kay." Kat and Greg obeyed, both irked by Steve's phrasing.

"Push!" Anthony yelled.

The cart didn't move at first, but once the castaways built some momentum they traversed the first bump with ease.

"Go left!" Greg called.

Kat pulled, and the cart passed another bump.

"Te Dei takes the lead," Jeff said. "Nuara's having trouble in the mud, but they're still in this!"

"We're free!" Lukas said. "Start pushing now and I'll pull from the front!"

His tribe complied and together they passed the next bump, before getting caught at the next one.

"Let's do what they're doin'!" Stella suggested. "This ain't working."

"Trust me dudes, I got this," Lukas said. "Push!"

They did as he said and rolled over another bump.

"Whoa!" Lukas fell underneath the cart, but it got stuck again before it could do any damage.

"Lukas takes a hard hit!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Okay, you're done," Marta said. "I ain't watching you get evacuated."

Lukas slid out from under the cart. "Fine. Lemme free the cart first."

"Te Dei is pulling ahead!" Jeff announced.

"That's what I like to hear," Steve said between grunts.

"We're almost there!" Kat said. "One more push. Go!"

"As soon as all four wheels are past the line, you can start disassembling," Jeff said, watching them painstakingly roll the last few meters. "You're good, Te Dei! Start taking it apart!"

Britney, Madison, and Shawn took over while the pushers caught their breath.

"Good work, you guys!" Shawn said.

Britney tried to pull a board off, but it wouldn't budge. "What gives?"

"The boards slide," Jeff said. "Once one board comes off, the rest will follow!"

As if in response to Jeff, Madison slid a board out. "Found it!" She pulled the next board, and the next, and the others rushed to help her.

Victor cursed. "We gotta go, guys."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice," Stella said. "Push!"

Jeff watched Nuara cross the line. "You're good, Nuara! Start dismantling!"

Isabelle, Alexander and Miriam rushed out while Te Dei's disassemblers worked harmoniously, removing board after board.

"You only need to take apart enough to remove the crates," Jeff said as Te Dei ripped apart their cart. "Just leave the rest."

Shawn grabbed the crates and passed them to Britney and Madison. "Let's go!"

"Te Dei's on to the maze, but this is still anybody's challenge!" Jeff called as Alexander pulled the first board off Nuara's cart.

While Shawn and Britney entered the maze and tried to get their balance, Madison climbed atop the cart to study it.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked. "We don't have time!"

Madison held up her finger. The maze was tall, so she couldn't see the path very clearly. "Okay, we can go! You lead, I'll navigate."

"Good idea!" Britney said as they followed Shawn into the maze.

Miriam pulled another board off the cart and maneuvered a crate through the hole. "Good enough. Get over here and help me!"

"Those crates aren't heavy, but they are awkward," Jeff said. "This maze could be a huge opportunity for Nuara to make up time if Te Dei's strategy doesn't work out!"

"Go straight here," Madison said. "Right there, then left again."

Shawn and Britney did as Madison said.

"Where to next?" Shawn asked.

Madison paused, trying to recall. "The spirits say we go… right."

"You sure?" Britney asked.

"Trust me, just go!"

"Te Dei's making quick work of the maze," Jeff said. "If they're right!"

Alexander grabbed his crate and entered the maze. "I have a plan," he called to the girls. "Follow me!"

"What's your plan?" Miriam asked, skeptical.

"Fun fact, if you follow the left wall of any maze, it'll always take you to the exit."

Miriam glanced at Isabelle and raised an eyebrow.

Isabelle shrugged and followed Alexander. "I will take your word for it!"

"Already, both tribes are taking different paths," Jeff noted. "Who's right?"

"We're getting close," Madison told her tribemates. "Left here, then…" she trailed off.

Shawn turned around. "Then where?"

"Then the…" Madison hesitated. "The second right. Or is it the first…?"

"Well, which is it?" Britney asked.

"Come on spirits, don't fail me now!" Madison racked her brain to remember. "No, it's definitely the second one."

"I hope you're right," Shawn said. The trio did as Madison said and arrived at the exit.

Shawn smashed his crate on the ground and the others followed suit. Kristen and Vanessa gathered the bags and started untying.

"Madison, that was amazing!" Britney said. "How'd you remember all that?"

"Don't thank me." Madison chuckled. "Thank the spirit world."

"Te Dei is through the maze," Jeff announced. "Nuara's falling behind!"

"How long is this gonna take, Alex?" Miriam asked.

"No idea," Alexander said. "I didn't make it. I'm just solving it."

"Please hurry," Isabelle said. "The clock is ticking."

"Nuara's taking their time with this maze," Jeff commented, "opening the door for Te Dei to extend their lead!"

Kristen and Vanessa scattered the puzzle pieces in front of them. They were round, with oddly-shaped holes in the center and designs on the outside.

"This is a tricky puzzle," Jeff said. "The pieces fit on the base in a specific order, then you have to turn them a particular way. It'll release the key when you have it right."

Kristen took a random piece and started trying to fit it on. "Doesn't fit!" She tossed it on the ground and tried again. "Neither does this one!"

"Help me sort these, Kristen!" Vanessa said. "Don't just brute-force it."

"Why not?" Kristen pressed another piece and it clicked in. "Brute-forcing works just fine."

"Te Dei has their first piece!" Jeff cried.

"Alex, should one of us take over?" Isabelle asked.

Alexander shook his head. "I think we're almost there."

Miriam groaned. "And _I_ think we're lost-"

"We're here!" Alexander climbed to the exit and smashed his crate. The girls did the same.

"Nuara's onto the puzzle!" Jeff said. "Godfrey and Ryan have a lot of time to make up. Go!"

"I can't find the next piece," Kristen said.

"I have it," Vanessa said. "Try this one."

Kristen took the piece and slid it into place. "Where's the next one?"

"I'm not sure yet! Help me sort the pieces."

Kristen rolled her eyes and tried her pieces again, one at a time, tossing them to Vanessa as she went.

Godfrey and Ryan untied their bags and scattered out their pieces. They took some time to examine them before starting.

"The empty space in the design appears to form letters," Godfrey observed. "This piece is an O."

"You're right," Ryan said. He checked a few pieces out himself. "I think it says 'Outwit Outplay Outlast!'"

Godfrey grinned. "Good eye." He clicked the first piece into place and Ryan followed up with another, and another.

"Wow!" Jeff exclaimed. "In a split second, Nuara's taken the lead! This is why you never give up!"

"Pass me the next one already," Kristen said, impatient.

Vanessa sighed in exasperation. "You have to let me focus!" She passed Kristen a piece anyway. "I'd be done by now if you just gave me all the pieces."

"Nuara's flying through this puzzle like it's nobody's business," Jeff said, "while Vanessa and Kristen can't agree on a strategy!"

Godfrey placed the last piece. "Want to do the honors?"

"Would I ever!" Ryan spun the puzzle pieces, spelling out Survivor's tagline, and unlocked the torch.

"Nuara is on the last stretch of this challenge," Jeff said. "It's up to Ruby to light that banner!"

"No pressure…" Ruby lit the torch and gingerly stepped onto the beam. She took small steps, keeping her balance.

"Ruby's taking advantage of Nuara's lead, running the beam slow and steady," Jeff said. "A safe strategy, but one misstep could force her to redo everything!"

"Hurry up, will ya lovelies?" an impatient Mike prompted.

"I got it!" Vanessa said.

"Finally," Kristen said. A little under half of the puzzle was completed, but the duo quickly assembled the rest and solved the combination.

"Go, Mike!" Jeff said.

"Don't mind if I do!" Mike took the torch and tore out onto the balance beam.

"Ruby and Mike using two very different approaches," Jeff said. "We have a challenge!"

Ruby checked over her shoulder. She was halfway across, while Mike just crossed the twenty-five percent mark. He was gaining on her though, so she sped up her pace accordingly.

"Mike's technique is reckless, but it's working so far," Jeff commented. "If he can just keep his balance, he can overtake Ruby!"

Mike got to a sharp turn and hopped over the corner. He lost his balance momentarily, flailed his arms, but stayed upright.

"Amazing save by Mike!" Jeff said, his eyes glued to the action.

"Dammit," Ruby muttered. She arrived at a zig-zag section that got progressively narrower, at the end of which was the banner. She continued taking step after careful step while Mike gained on her.

"The end is in sight for Ruby," Jeff said. "But here comes Mike!"

Mike caught up to the same section, running almost at a full sprint. He hopped gracelessly from zig to zag, but eventually his speed got the better of him. He slipped, landing hard on the beam and falling into the water.

"Oh no!" Jeff cried. "Huge fall from Mike! He has to go all the way back to the start!"

Before Mike could even get that far, Ruby tiptoed to the end and placed her torch on the banner. It lit up instantly.

"Nuara wins Immunity and reward!" Jeff announced as the tribe celebrated under their burning green banner. "An amazing come-from-behind victory, sending Te Dei to the first Tribal Council of the season."

xxx

"Nuara, congratulations. Immunity is yours." Jeff walked the idol to the winners, back on their mat. "Nobody goin' home tonight."

Ruby took the idol while her tribe applauded. "That's what I'm talking about."

"In addition, here's your reward." He tossed Nuara their reward. "Good luck getting fire started. Take your stuff, head back to camp. Enjoy the night off."

Jeff turned to Te Dei. "Can't say the same for you guys. Got nothin' for ya but a date with me at Tribal Council, where one of you is gonna be the first person voted out of this game. You've got the afternoon to figure out who it's gonna be. See ya."

Te Dei marched off, dejected. They were in for a long night.

 **Vanessa:** Unfortunately, we lost today. We gave it our all but came up short. But I'm still hopeful! Tribal's an opportunity to strengthen our unity as a tribe and, as long as nobody tries anything reckless, there shouldn't be any trouble tonight.

**Nuara Tribe**

Nuara returned to camp, high spirits washing away the previous day's drama. They found a tree trunk in the center of the clearing, the perfect place to display the Idol.

Lukas grabbed the flint and struck it haphazardly with the machete, sending sparks everywhere. "Time to make a fire, my dudes!"

 **Lukas:** That high you get from winning, I needed it so bad! The first couple days were like loss after loss and, man, I forgot how great it was at the top of the world. Wish you were here, Rhodes bros!

Victor stepped behind Lukas, and cleanly disarmed him of the machete. "That's enough of that. We don't need you to break our flint before we even get a meal in."

"Food!" Miriam said. "I'm starving, when can we eat?"

"When we make a fire," Marta replied. "But we don't got any firewood. Wanna go find some?"

"Right now?" Miriam sat up weakly. "I'm too exhausted to move…"

"I will go!" Isabelle said. "Would anybody care to join me?"

 **Isabelle:** Today's challenge was quite literally do-or-die for me and, thankfully, we won. I have had time to think since yesterday, and I have no intention of letting my Survivor experience end so soon. They will have to drag me kicking and screaming from this island if they want to vote me out!

"Sure, why not," Victor said. "I know just the stuff we'll need."

Alexander jumped at the chance to learn some more survival (and Survivor) skills. "I'll help too!"

"I'll come too," Lukas said. "Let's get that fire _made_."

The group left.

"By the way," Ruby said, "I wanted to congratulate everyone for the challenge. You guys all killed it."

 **Ruby:** I've talked a lot of smack about this tribe, but they really pulled through today. I'm actually kinda proud of this ragtag little crew. Maybe this'll be a competition to remember after all.

"Why thank you," Miriam said. "The maze was a struggle, but I made sure Alex got us through it."

"Sure," Stella said. "You of all people had the hardest part of the challenge and you rose to the occasion." She stretched her aching limbs out across the shelter. "Bravo."

Marta shot Stella a stern glare but didn't say anything.

"Watch it. I did my part. Do you really want to do this?"

Stella sighed. "'Course not. You did good. Ruby was the real MVP though, ain't nobody here got balance like you do."

 **Stella:** Much as I hate to admit it, Marta and Ryan got to me yesterday. I ain't gonna be able to convince people of nothing if I'm fightin' with 'em all the time. And I'm not tryna be their next target, either. It's a damn shame they can't stop sayin' stupid stuff.

"It was Ryan and Godfrey who blazed through the puzzle," Ruby countered. "That was amazing."

"Godfrey figured out the pattern and everything," Ryan said. "I just knew the phrase."

 **Ryan:** It's been frustrating, meeting all these strong-slash-successful-slash-smart people on my tribe. I'm not there yet in life. But maybe it's a blessing in disguise. Not only is there so much to learn from my tribemates, but it's the perfect dynamic for me to slip under the radar.

"'twas nothing," Godfrey said with a flourish. "The puzzle simply played to my strengths."

"Well, you guys did great." Ruby said. "Let's keep it up."

The rest of the tribe returned with firewood before long. Finally, they could open the sack of rice that'd been taunting them for three days.

Lukas shot sparks at the woodpile fruitlessly for almost twenty minutes until Victor taught him to scrape magnesium onto it first. Eventually it became a blaze, and soon after they were chowing down on rice, enjoying a scrambling-free day off.

**Te Dei Tribe**

The losers returned in a dour mood, humiliated by the other tribe and tensely anticipating the rest of their afternoon. The game was about to begin.

"Good work everyone," Shawn said, trying to raise morale. "We'll get 'em next time."

 **Shawn:** I'm bummed about this loss. Probably more than anyone else. I'm getting along so well with everyone here, and I'm not ready to vote anyone out yet. _(He purses his lips.)_ But I guess it had to happen sooner or later.

"I really thought we had 'em," Kat said. "Right up 'til the end."

"Meh," Greg said. "They had a pair of geniuses on the puzzle and an athlete on the balance beam. We were never gonna beat them anyway."

"We beat 'em in the mud though," Steve gloated. "Our cart was faster than a damn sports car!"

"And Madison got us through the whole maze from memory," Britney added. "We came out of there way ahead."

"I told you to thank the spirits." Madison gave a stern look.

Britney laughed nervously. "Whatever you say."

 **Britney:** Is Madison actually super smart? People call me smart, but there's no way I could've memorized that whole maze. Unless she really did use psychic powers… Of course she didn't. Right?

"I know what you guys are getting at." Vanessa looked down. "Sorry about the puzzle. We had communication difficulties. I'll do better next time."

"Nah, Greg's right," Kristen said. "Once the nerds got their hands on that puzzle, we didn't stand a chance."

"We had a huge lead and lost it! We could've…" Vanessa abruptly paused and took a deep breath. "Never mind. I'm sorry. We'll get 'em next time."

 **Vanessa:** I finally figured out why Kristen grates on my nerves. I've spent too much time around negativity and laziness, and Kristen embodies everything I've been trying to get away from. I can't be on this tribe with her anymore.

Mike groaned loudly, having moped to himself until now. "If yous are gonna blame anyone, it's my fault we lost. The beam was a bloody piece 'a piss, and the sheila I was up against was slower than a slug." He somberly removed his buff. "I don't deserve to call myself a survivor."

Anthony snatched the buff from his hands and slid it back on his head. "That's crazy, Mike. You tried your best, and we need you."

Most of the others murmured in agreement.

Kristen mimed a gagging motion to Kat, who had to stop herself from laughing.

Mike pushed Anthony away. "Piss off, you sap. Thanks, mates."

 **Mike:** I let the tribe down today. If they had any sense, they'd vote me right out. I reckon I'd vote me out. But apparently, they wanna keep me after all the hard yakka I've put in for them. _(A single tear rolls down his face.)_ So maybe I am doing something right.

The tribe fell into another silence. Steve, again, spoke up first. "Welp, someone's gotta break the seal." He stood up. "I'mma go get water. Join me if you like."

Vanessa and Anthony followed, and the tribe split off. Eventually, Mike, Kat and Shawn joined them as well.

"Anything change since yesterday?" Steve asked.

 **Steve:** I ain't got a preference for tonight's vote. Don't think I'm on the choppin' block, and nobody I care about is neither. I'm happy goin' with the flow on this one and keepin' the rest of the six happy.

"Nope," Vanessa said. "We're still voting Kristen, especially considering she lost us the challenge."

Steve gave her a thumbs-up. "Works fer me."

The rest agreed too.

"Sure thing," Kat said after a pause.

 **Kat:** I've been rackin' my brain to find a way to save Kristen, but it ain't lookin' good. It's nice to have an alliance and a plan, but what's the point if they're just gonna vote out your friends?

"But what should we tell Kristen?" Anthony asked.

Vanessa pondered that. "Good question. Madison? Kristen's always poking fun at her."

"Sure," Shawn said. "I'd hate for her to take the fall, though."

"Me too, but I'm not trying to get blindsided on round one," Anthony replied.

 **Anthony:** Tonight's vote will be easy, assuming Britney, Greg, and Madison are on board. But it's so hard to sit still – what if they aren't? I'd hate for my experience to come to an end so soon, so we have to be thorough.

"If we all agree we should scatter," Vanessa said. "We don't need the others getting suspicious."

The alliance agreed, and its members dispersed. Shawn and Kat ended up together.

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked."I know you're not happy about this."

 **Shawn:** Kristen is an easy consensus vote for everyone… except for my closest ally Kat. I have no idea what she's thinking. I totally understand wanting to save your friends – I'm the same way – but at the end of the day you have to look out for yourself first.

"I'm not," Kat replied, "but I don't know what to do."

"There probably isn't anything," Shawn said. "But if you come up with something let me know."

xxx

"Hey teach," Britney said. "What's happening?"

Anthony nodded. "It's gonna be Kristen. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, sure. Is that all you've heard?"

"Everyone I've talked to is onboard. Did you hear anything else?"

"No, it's just…" Britney sighed. "Has anyone said my name?"

 **Britney:** I can't shake the feeling that I'm getting played by everyone. Why _wouldn't_ they vote me out? I don't fit in, I'm not good at challenges, and… _(She collects herself.)_ …I just really don't want to be the first boot.

Anthony laughed. "That's what you're worried about? You're safe, I promise. Madison's the decoy."

"Not Madison!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be safe. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Britney smiled uncertainly. "Thanks."

xxx

"The vote's gonna be Kristen," Shawn said. "That work for you?"

Greg nodded. "I guess so. Why?"

 **Greg:** Shawn came up to me and told me who to vote for. No debate, no discussion, no nothing. Shocker. Guys like him are always like that, acting like they run the place 'cuz, usually, they do. At least out here I might be able to do something about it.

Shawn shrugged. "Her name's the one that's been floating around. No need to make it complicated."

"…Can't argue with that."

"By the way, you did well today, Greg. Good work out there."

"Meh. Not good enough, but thanks."

xxx

"Psychic, you down to boot Kristen?" Steve asked.

"I suppose that works," Madison replied. "I suspected things would point that direction tonight."

 **Madison:** _(She slaps her forehead.)_ I messed up at the challenge today. Britney's smarter than I gave her credit for, noticing that I remembered the whole thing. If we were going to lose anyway, I should've just taken a wrong turn or two in the maze.

"Eyup, the only thing left is to make it happen. Keep it simple, stupid!"

"Indeed." Madison held up a finger. "But I can't help but feel a disturbance in the wind."

"Well, get back to me once you hear somethin' a little more concrete."

xxx

"Kristen, I've been lookin' for ya!" Kat said.

"Me too. Everything set for tonight?"

Kat looked away. "About that… what've you been hearin'?"

"Vanessa told me we were voting Madison."

"Right." Kat sighed. "I shouldn't be tellin' you this, but I don't want it to be a blindside. It's gonna be you."

Kristen sat down, letting the news sink in. "Damn. There's nothing we can do?"

 **Kristen:** I'm almost relieved I'm on the chopping block. It's not like I've been getting along with this tribe anyway. Compared to this, a thirty-six day vacation doesn't sound too bad.

"I doubt it. Sorry."

"Well, that sucks." Kristen laid back. "Thanks for the heads-up, at least."

"Ya can't just give up!"

"What else can I do? I don't have the idol if that's what you were hoping."

Before Kat could answer, Greg showed up. "You guys know what's happening, right?"

"That I'm going home?" Kristen said. "Yeah."

"What would you guys say about voting someone else?"

Kat glanced at Kristen. "What d'ya have in mind?"

 **Greg:** This tribe's stacked up in a way that doesn't work for me. After my conversation with Shawn I realized that, if I'm gonna do anything about it, I gotta do it now. The votes are there, if I can just convince people.

"I say we vote Shawn."

Kat's eyes bulged. "Sorry, did I hear ya right? _Shawn_?"

"Yeah. If you haven't noticed, strong guys are leading this tribe. Shawn, Mike, Anthony. If we let them all get too far, they're gonna run the game 'til the end. So, we gotta take him out now."

"You think you can get the numbers to boot Shawn?" Kristen asked.

Greg nodded. "We only need six outta ten. Shawn and his lapdog Britney are out. Same with Mike and Anthony. So we gotta recruit the weaker players: Madison, Steve and Vanessa. Whaddaya say?"

"Well, ya've certainly thought this through…" Kat said.

 **Kat:** Of all the names to come up, Shawn's the last person I expected. Greg's off his rocker if he thinks anyone's gonna go through with this harebrained plan of his.

"Let's do it," Kristen said. She continued before Kat could protest. "You didn't want me to give up, right? This is perfect."

"I guess so…?"

"Great," Greg said. "I'm gonna talk to the others. Don't tell anyone."

"You're not gonna vote Shawn, are ya?" Kat asked Kristen once Greg left.

"Of course not. Did he, just, not notice that you two were close?"

"Either that," Kat said, chuckling, "or he ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. Should we try 'n switch the vote to him?"

Kristen laughed as well. "If you can without screwing yourself over, you should. But I'm not worth sinking your own game."

 **Kristen:** I don't get why Kat's so gung-ho about saving me. It's not like I'm trying that hard to save myself. But it's hard to lay down and die when someone's fighting so hard for you.

Kat squeezed Kristen's shoulder. "Look, if I can find a way to save a friend, I do it. Besides, he's goin' after my other friend. I can't let that stand. Lemme take care of it."

xxx

"He's targeting _Shawn_?!" Britney cried.

Kat, Shawn and Anthony shushed her.

"He doesn't need to know I'm tellin' y'all this," Kat said.

"Why would anyone want Shawn gone?" Mike asked. "He's the best bloke here!"

Shawn shuffled awkwardly. "Thanks, Mike."

"That's just it," Kat said. "He's jealous, and he wants to blindside him 'cuz he's strong." She pointed at Anthony and Mike. "And he wanted you two gone next."

"You're really not making this up?" Shawn asked. He gave Kat a knowing look.

"I swear it. I wouldn't lie to you."

Shawn sighed. "So what do we do?"

 **Shawn:** If Kat's telling the truth – and I have no reason not to believe her – it… kinda hurts. I knew going in people would target me as a threat, but it's only day three! And I've been nothing but friendly and helpful to Greg! I just don't understand.

"We could just vote out Greg," Britney suggested.

"I'd be fine with that," Anthony said. "But can we get everyone to switch in time-"

The group heard footsteps and hushed.

Vanessa walked around the corner, vexed. "So I just got done talking to Greg."

"Join the club," Kat said. "What d'ya think? Should we vote him out?"

"Obviously I wouldn't dream of voting for you," she reassured Shawn. "But switching the vote to Greg so late would completely fracture the tribe. We should stick to the plan for now and take him out next time."

 **Vanessa:** As one of the weaker players in the game, Greg's plan is up my alley. These strong guys'll have to go eventually, and a week from now I'd think about it. But for now I just want to boot Kristen, and bring peace and positivity to the tribe.

"That's easy for you to say when you're not the one being targeted," Shawn replied. "Kristen's not gonna flip things around by the next time we vote."

Vanessa pursed her lips. "Look, I just want to keep the tribe unified. If everyone's willing to flip the vote, I won't argue. But I don't see it happening with so little time left."

xxx

"Whaddaya say?" Greg asked Steve and Madison.

"It's not a bad deal for us," Madison said. "I'm not against it."

 **Madison:** I just knew something was gonna go down tonight. I'd be disappointed if it didn't. And it's not like I have any loyalty to the meatheads on this tribe. I wonder if it'd be on-brand for _Madison Zeller, spirit medium extraordinaire_ to make such a big move on day three? It'd certainly shake things up!

"We're prob'ly gonna swap soon anyway," Steve added. "I sure don't wanna go up against Shawn in a challenge."

"You really have the numbers for this?"

Greg nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I'm shocked too. But it's a good plan."

Steve shrugged. "Like I been saying, I'm gonna go with the flow. If you got the numbers, I'm in."

"Awesome," Greg said, grinning widely for the first time all game.

 **Greg:** My nerves are off the charts right now. My plan's in action, man. If I can pull a move this crazy off, I can do anything. Just gotta keep my fingers crossed that everything works out!

The trio made their way back to camp as the sun started to set over the Chaos Cove. The tribe gathered their things in silence, camp thick with tension. The reality of their situation sunk in as they lined up to leave. Someone wasn't going to make it back.

**Tribal Council**

The members of Te Dei marched up the great staircase leading to Tribal Council. It was their first trip of many, for all but one of them. A rite of passage for any Survivor, though not a fun one.

"Welcome to Tribal Council," Jeff said as the castaways found their seats. "Behind each of you is a torch. Go ahead and grab one, dip it in and get fire."

While the tribe did so, he continued. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Back at camp, fire _is_ your life. You need it for warmth, for comfort, for _food_. Here at Tribal, once your fire's gone, so are you."

The tribe got comfortable on their stumps, and Tribal Council began.

"Vanessa, walk me through your first three days. How's the Survivor life been treating you?"

"It's something else." Vanessa chuckled. "There's nothing like it. The adventure of a lifetime _delivers_. It's been so hard, but we all like each other and we work really well together through the difficulty."

"Steve, does that ring true?"

Steve nodded. "'Course it does. We got together as a team and got the machine up 'n runnin' in record time, so to speak. We're awesome."

"I'm proud of this tribe, Jeff," Mike said. "Our camp is state-of-the-art, and everyone pulled their weight. I bet we put the blokes in green to shame!"

"Mike, I take it you're the leader?" Jeff asked. "How's that going?"

"I'm the leader in a sense, yeah. Camping is right in my wheelhouse, so I've been directin' people in the art of survival. We've got rabbit traps set up and everything. We're winning the real game, easy. But when it comes to votin' blokes out and such, I couldn't care less. I let everyone else worry about that."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Wow, talk about a unique approach! But you're getting ahead of me. Madison, what stood out the most to you back in camp? Any groups forming, or people striking off on their own?"

Madison cringed. "Good question… While I haven't caught wind of any alliances forming myself, most people talk to everyone else. I'm sure most of us have our favorites, but nobody's being outright excluded."

"Everyone's got favorites, but nobody's on the bottom. Greg, that's a comforting thought, but is that even possible?"

Greg shook his head. "I don't think so. People have been slow to come to me with alliances too, but my first thought is that I'm doing something wrong. Someone's gotta be on the bottom, that's just the nature of this game."

"That's two people who don't have any alliances. Anthony, it's rare for Survivor to be anything but fast-paced these days, with alliances forming as soon as you hit the beach. Has the game met your expectations so far?"

"No, I agree with Madison and Greg," Anthony replied. "I'm not sure if it's something in the air or what, but on the whole we're playing an old-school game. We've been focused on building relationships and working together, and we get along so well. Which is why it sucks so bad that we're here."

"And that brings me to my biggest question. If things were so good back at camp, what happened today? Kristen, everything seemed to fall apart at the puzzle."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "We talked about this in camp. Did you see the guys they had on the puzzle? They probably spend all day in their rooms doing puzzles like the one we did today. We tried our best, and it didn't work out. Big whoop."

Vanessa snorted. "Big whoop? Seriously? We could've done so much better if we just communicated."

"You could've also just done it my way and brute-forced-"

"Guys," Shawn said, shutting them up. "Whatever it was, we lost. We'll move on and do better next time. We don't have to fight about it."

Vanessa sighed. "Sorry, you're right. We'll get 'em next time."

"Unfortunately," Jeff said, "before you can move on you gotta vote somebody out. Which brings us to tonight. Vanessa, I'm sensing some tension between you and Kristen. Do you think the puzzle might factor into tonight's vote?"

"I'd be shocked if it didn't! Kristen and I are the reason we're here tonight. We need to use this vote to unite the tribe and make sure we never end up back here."

"Kat, what do you base your vote on tonight? No matter how well you guys get along, someone has to be left out."

"No doubt," Kat agreed. "I'm all about unity myself. I wanna go back to camp tonight with people I can trust and a stronger, tighter tribe... but we don't all necessarily agree on who the best target is."

"Unity can be so hard to find in a game like this. Britney, how are you feeling about tonight's vote?"

Britney laughed nervously. "Funny you asked me. I haven't been able to sit still since the challenge ended. I'm always questioning in the back of my mind. Are people telling the truth? Is it me? I've heard a few names, but what am I not hearing?"

"For what it's worth, that's a common feeling on Survivor. Show of hands: who thinks it could be them tonight?"

The tribe members hesitated while they thought about it. Eventually Britney, Greg, Kristen, Madison and Shawn rose their hands.

"A fifty-fifty split," Jeff commented. "Vanessa, you're confident considering you just apologized for losing the challenge today."

Vanessa picked her words carefully. "Maybe there's a blindside coming my way, but I feel pretty good about the conversations I've had. Knock on wood, of course.

Jeff nodded. "Fair enough. The biggest surprise to me is Shawn. You think it might be you tonight?"

Shawn chuckled bitterly. "Call it a bad feeling. Usually I get along great with everybody, but some people I thought I was close with didn't feel the same way."

Greg raised an eyebrow. " _Did someone spill the plan_?" he whispered to Kat.

Kat shrugged. " _Don't ask me_!"

" _If someone snitched, I'll be so mad_." Drops of sweat appeared on Greg's brow. " _We had a plan_! _Are we still good_?"

Kat hesitated. "' _Course_."

"Greg," Jeff said, "something goin' on over there?"

"Nope! Just making sure nothing's changed." Greg gave a doubtful thumbs-up.

"Alright," Jeff said. "With that, it's time to vote. Steve, you're up."

xxx

 **Greg:** _(Voting for Shawn.)_ You're a great guy in lots of different ways, and everyone knows it. That's why you gotta go home tonight.

 **Vanessa:** _(Vote not visible.)_ A lot's happened today, but despite everything my vote is still about unity. Hopefully we can still be united after tonight.

 **Britney:** _(Voting for Greg.)_ Please don't blindside me, please don't blindside me…

 **Shawn:** _(Voting for Greg.)_ Man, what went wrong? I thought we were getting along great.

xxx

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said. Before long, he returned with the urn. "If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

The castaways eyed each other, waiting for someone to make a move, but nobody stood up.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Shawn shot a glance at Greg, who looked intently at Jeff. Kristen crossed her arms.

"First vote: Greg."

Greg sighed, nodding.

"Shawn."

Shawn threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Greg. That's two votes Greg, one vote Shawn."

Greg gulped.

"Greg."

Mike yawned. Vanessa pursed her lips.

"Greg. Four votes Greg."

Greg put his face in his hands, unable to look at the others.

"Greg. That's five votes Greg, one vote Shawn."

Shawn exhaled in relief.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Chaos Cove: Greg. That's six, that's enough. Time to bring me your torch."

Greg slumped his shoulders and groaned. "Shoulda seen it coming." He grabbed his torch and walked toward Jeff. "It was worth a try," he said to the tribe.

"Was it?" Vanessa asked. "You were completely safe until you went after Shawn."

"I even vouched for you!" Shawn added.

Greg sighed. "Whatever." He slid his torch in the slot. "Send me home."

"Greg," Jeff said, "the tribe has spoken." He snuffed the torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Good game, guys. One of you better win," Greg said before leaving.

Jeff turned to the remaining tribe members. "Well, there were a few twists and turns along the way, but you managed to find the tribe unity you so desperately wanted. Hopefully you can keep up the momentum going forward."

He reached into his pocket. "Not that you need it, but the good news about coming to Tribal is that you get fire in the form of flint." He tossed the flint to the tribe. "With that, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp. Good night."

xxx

 **Greg:** _(He sighs.)_ Figures that it'd be me taking the bullet tonight. I knew I didn't have what it took to compete with these people, and I was right the whole time. I don't know why I even got my hopes up.

Greg: _Anthony, Britney, Kat, Kristen, Madison, Mike, Shawn, Steve & Vanessa_

Shawn: _Greg_

xxx

 _A/N:_ Thanks so much for reading this far! I'll be moving over the next couple weeks so, if you thought these last three chapters came out slowly, just you wait. But yeah, hopefully you enjoyed what's come out so far and hopefully you're excited for what comes next! This is far from over, there's a whole lot of game left to be played.


	4. Day Four

**Survivor: Chaos Cove**

**Day Four**

**Te Dei Tribe**

The nine surviving members of Te Dei marched silently back into camp in the dead of night. Mike took the flint while the others winded down from Tribal and, in no time, had a fire built for the tribe.

 **Mike:** We got back to camp, and all I could think was 'finally!' Tribal Council's a bloody waste of time. If the vote was gonna be nine to one anyway, couldn't we've just thrown the bloke into the ocean? It woulda been faster and more fun too.

Shawn sighed. "Wild night, you guys. Thanks for saving me, everyone."

"You kiddin'?" Steve said. "We'da been crazy to vote you off."

Vanessa squeezed Shawn's shoulder. "You've done a lot for us. It's the least we could do."

"Plus, you're the strongest guy here," Anthony added. "We need you if we want to come back from this."

Shawn chuckled bittersweetly. "I appreciate it. Hopefully we can move forward from here as a team."

 **Shawn:** I knew my name would come up eventually. I'm a physical competitor, and people don't hide how they feel about me. But last night, night _three_ , Greg tried to take me out as a threat, and that stigma's only going to get worse as this game goes on... It kinda feels like I'm a dead man walking.

"'Course we can!" Kat said. "We're a good tribe. We just had some growin' pains."

"If you want to call them that." Vanessa shrugged, side-eying Kristen. "Thanks to Greg blowing up his game, I'm not sure they're quite over yet."

Kristen raised an eyebrow. "Vanessa, if you've got something to say, then say it to my face. Aren't we supposed to be united?"

 **Kristen:** Vanessa's been passive-aggressive with me this whole time, and it's so grating. Does she think she's subtle? I wouldn't have cared if I was going home, but now I have to live with her, and… No thanks. I'm good.

"Excuse me? Do you think we're not?"

"Don't ask me! You're the one with the problem. It's not my fault that tonight didn't go how you wanted."

"Is this really the best time…?" Britney asked from the shelter. She yawned. "How are you not exhausted?"

 **Britney:** _(She sighs in relief.)_ I didn't get blindsided last night. For all my anxiety and paranoia, Tribal actually went pretty well. It was an intense night and there was some drama afterward, but I'm starting to think I'll be able to handle this game!

"I think this is a perfect time, actually." Vanessa stepped toward Kristen, getting in her face. "Kristen, we _are_ united. You're the one with the problem; you're lazy around camp, bad at the challenges, and _joyless_ to be around. And we're _united_ in getting you out."

Kristen blinked, shaken.

The camp went silent, save for the calls of birds and the distant crash of the ocean.

"Wow," Kristen said. "I, uh…" She stumbled over her words. "Ouch. You… uh, can't that united if someone leaked the plan."

Vanessa's eyes widened. Some tribemates gasped, and a few had to try not to laugh, but everyone listened intently for Vanessa's reply.

"That's fine," Vanessa replied. "That right there, your complete apathy for everyone else, is exactly what I'm talking about. We'll see what happens next Tribal." She crawled into the shelter without waiting for a response.

 **Vanessa:** Apparently, I was more frustrated with Kristen than I thought. I was really looking forward to coming back without her, and it showed. I don't regret anything I said though, even if someone spilled the plan. I know my alliance has my back on this.

Nobody said anything for a while. Eventually, most of the tribe went to bed, some checking in with Kristen first, until the last two awake were Kat and Kristen.

"Before you head to bed, a quick word?" Kat whispered. "Emphasis on 'quick.' We probably don't wanna be seen by the others."

"What's up? Sorry I couldn't resist zinging V earlier."

Kat chuckled. "You kiddin'? She asked for it."

Kristen grinned. "I thought you'd get a kick out of that."

"I did, but still. She ain't wrong. You're next on the choppin' block." Kat put her hands on her hips. "You ain't gonna get lucky again, so promise me you're gonna put in the work to survive before our next Tribal?"

"I can try, but I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well, you gotta get five votes or you're toast. We're two." Kat counted on her fingers. "I can get Shawn, so you should probably work on Britney 'cuz they're a package deal."

"And the fifth?"

"Probably Madison, who knows what she's thinkin'? Or maybe you can convince Mike you're worthy or somethin'. He's a weirdo about strategy."

 **Kat:** I'm itchin' to leak the alliance to Kristen, but I decided against it for the time bein'. I'm already riskin' my game workin' with her as much as I am. If she says the wrong thing and I get exposed, I'm a dead woman walkin'. This one's on her.

"Okay, but…" Kristen sighed. "Tell me. Why do you want me of all people to stay so badly?"

"Kristen, imagine what this tribe looks like after you leave. If they're bootin' people based on their ' _strength_ ,'" Kat said with air-quotes, "I wouldn't last two days with the people left over, if I even get that far."

Kristen grimaced. "…Yeah. What a nightmare."

"Besides, you've already weathered three days of Survivor. What's a few more? For a friend?"

"Alright, fine. I'll give it a try." Kristen yawned. "…Tomorrow."

xxx

Most of the tribe slept better that night than they have been, probably out of exhaustion from Tribal Council. Madison was the first person up like normal, quietly enjoying the sunrise when Anthony joined her, also as usual.

"How's the meditation going?" Anthony asked.

"Wonderfully, until you interrupted me. Just kidding," Madison added before Anthony could apologize. "I've been up for a while now. I'm in no state to focus."

 **Madison:** As much fun as messing with people as a psychic is, I'm still a competitor at heart. I want to win this game. And any true fan knows you can't win without a social game. So I'll have to get personal with people eventually, let the mask slide a bit. Anthony especially is a humble, down-to-earth guy… he makes it hard not to be genuine.

"Fair enough. Tribal took a lot out of even you, huh?"

"You could say that. The whole process is just… a lot. My fortunes weren't kidding about the suffering."

Anthony chuckled. "You and your ESP. No offense, but you do know nobody believes your powers, right?"

Madison smirked. "You're welcome to believe what you like about me. My results will speak for themselves, good or bad."

"Heh, good answer." Anthony stood up. "Keep it up. I like what I've seen so far."

 **Anthony:** It didn't occur to me how brutal that vote was until the morning after Tribal, with one less tribemate in camp. Poor Greg… It's only going to get harder from here, so I better toughen up now if I'm gonna stay for the long haul. I'm glad we've got someone like Madison around to take the edge off, stop us from taking the game _too_ seriously.

**Nuara Tribe**

The castaways of Nuara milled around camp lackadaisically. The high of winning the challenge hadn't faded yet, so the tribe was relaxed.

Victor, tending to the fire, yawned. "I'm gonna take a walk. Someone take over."

"Okay!" Isabelle took his place eagerly.

 **Isabelle:** Things have been good around camp for nearly everybody. Everyone except me, that is. If we lost yesterday, I would not be here. I clearly have some work to do and, hopefully, picking up slack around camp will help change peoples' minds.

Victor saluted and walked off. He took the long route to the beach to search the surrounding foliage. He sat down by the ocean eventually, his hunt fruitless.

Massive grey clouds towered in the distance. "That doesn't look good…" Victor muttered. He watched the clouds roll across the sky for some time, until Marta joined him.

"Honey, we got a big storm comin'," she said. "We should probably do something about that."

"You're right." Victor got up. "Let's go."

 **Victor:** My greatest asset as an agent was my focus. I fought 'til the job was done. To me, Survivor is just another operation, and I'm always thinking about my path to victory. So… it's good I've got an ally in Marta. Her personality brings the mood up and disarms people, gets their guards down. It doesn't work so well on me – I wouldn't want it to – but she's good to have around.

"You had to get away?"

"Yeah. They spend so much time chattering about nothing. Their drama is so… inane. I can only take so much. The next generation isn't looking good."

"That's crazy talk," Marta said, taken aback. "Kids these days are smart, man. My boys tell me about stuff I never dreamed of."

"Well, I got hope for your kids. Some of these people?" He motioned toward camp. "Hopeless."

Marta dismissed him. "You don't know that. They're all feelin' hopeless right now, though. You're the only one here who knows how to keep us dry, so you better get in there and show 'em the light."

Victor grinned. "You got it."

xxx

The tribe split up to do various jobs as directed by Victor. Ruby and Marta, for their parts, took the machete and trekked into the jungle.

Marta chopped at some palm fronds. "So how ya gettin' along?"

 **Marta:** I'm okay wit' my place on the tribe. I'm in a majority alliance, I got trustworthy allies and shields – Vic and Ruby – and my name hasn't come up yet. But you never know. People like me ain't usually long for this game, so I wanna make sure I got my bases covered.

"Fine, since we won yesterday." Ruby pulled one out using her hands. "How about you?"

"I like the way things're goin' – I get a good feelin' from you. Plus, we got a good majority and easy targets in case we lose."

Ruby hesitated. "Yeah, the alliance. I get good vibes from you also. Let's keep winning, so we don't have to worry about that."

 **Ruby:** I like Marta, she's a nice person. But I'm aligned with her out of convenience, and that's it. This season deserves a good ending, and there'd be nothing as epic as the strongest five or six people battling it out. I don't think Marta's gonna make the cut.

"But if we do lose? People haven't been talkin' much strategy the last few days since we won. We still votin' Isabelle?"

"Marta, absolutely nothing's changed. Are you getting paranoid on me? I haven't heard your name."

"That's a relief." Marta smiled reassuredly. "I figured as much, but it's hard not to get antsy when things are quiet. I'd hate to be first out over Lukas or Miriam."

"Yeah." Ruby offered a thumbs-up. "I'll let you know if I hear anything fishy, alright?"

xxx

"So, Rubes, what'd ya call me here for?" Lukas asked with a flirty lilt.

Ruby pointed to a fallen log. "I need your help with that," she replied, all business. "We're gonna use it for the shelter."

"Oh… that's it?"

"Actually, there was one other thing..."

Lukas moved in, grinning. "I'm listening."

Ruby checked around. The coast was clear. "You and I. We need to keep each other safe in this game. You feel me?"

 **Ruby:** Nobody takes Lukas seriously, but there's no denying he's the strongest guy on the tribe. Behind all his cockiness and self-absorption is a real competitor, and I can respect that. So, annoying as he is, maybe I wanna keep him around.

"Oh, I feel you shawty." Lukas touched Ruby's shoulder. "You want to show me how you feel, but there's too many people around right now. Yeah?"

Ruby removed Lukas's hand. "…No. You know how this game works, right? People are going to target us strong players eventually. We can't let that happen, so we gotta get the threats together first. You in?"

"Keep playing hard-to-get, girl. Of course I'm in, I can wait 'til it's just us left."

Ruby groaned. "Seriously? You need to focus! Don't make me regret this."

"Fiiine. I'm just kidding."

"Whatever." Ruby stood at one end of the log. "Now are you gonna help me with this or what?"

Lukas flexed picked up the other end. "Hells yeah."

 **Lukas:** Things are heatin' up, bros! I'm on an island with all sorts of hotties, it's so hard to choose, especially when they're throwing themselves at me! But Ruby made a good point. I gotta get my head in the game if I want to win. And I know the perfect guy to be my sidekick.

xxx

"Whatcha up to buddy?" Lukas asked.

Ryan looked up. "Just thinking about home. I hope my grandma's doing alright."

"Forget about that, dude, I'm sure she's fine." Lukas pulled Ryan to his feet. "You gotta live in the now, and right now we've got a game to play!"

"Okay… what's up?"

"Look dude, every great person in history had a right-hand man helpin' 'em out in the background. Mario and Luigi, Batman and Robin, y'know?"

Ryan nervously chuckled. "I guess? I'm listening."

Lukas put his arm around Ryan. "Out here, that could be me and you! You're a smart guys. You could be the brain to my brawn. Whaddaya say? Wanna be my Luigi?"

"Why Luigi? I'd rather be Robin…"

"Deal!"

 **Ryan:** I'm pretty sure Lukas just offered me a final two, but I'm hesitant. Sure, I trust him, but he hasn't exactly been the best social player. As much as I want to work with him and Miriam, I don't want to be lumped in with them. _(He sighs.)_ I'll have to strike a delicate balance to make this work…

**Challenge Beach**

"Come on in, guys!"

Jeff stood on a series of wooden platforms, watching the cast arrive in their boats. Nuara disembarked first, clad in their bathing suits. The superfans' eyes gleamed when they saw the floating arena. Te Dei's boat unloaded on the other side.

"Nuara gettin' their first look at the new Te Dei; Greg voted out first."

Nuara murmured, not terribly surprised.

"You ready to get to today's Reward Challenge?"

The cast cheered.

"Today's challenge is the classic Sumo at Sea. You'll face off, one-on-one, using padded bags to push your opponent into the water. Knock your opponent off to score a point. First tribe to six wins Reward. Losers get nada. Wanna know what you're playin' for?"

The cast applauded.

Jeff pulled the cover off his table. "A tarp, along with a construction kit." He glanced at the thick clouds rolling in over the horizon. "Looks like you'll need it.

"Nuara has one extra person, they're sittin' someone out – a man. Who'll it be?"

Ryan raised his hand. "It's more fun to watch this one than it is to play."

"Alright, take a spot on the bench. First round is two women; who's it gonna be?"

xxx

"Here we go, first round," Jeff said. "Ruby from Nuara versus Kat from Te Dei. Survivors ready?"

Ruby stared Kat down, grinning with anticipation. Kat replied with a funny face, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes.

"Go!"

The girls collided in the middle, Ruby's initial push sending Kat off her balance.

"Ruby comes out strong right away!"

Kat fought back to the best of her abilities, but Ruby's attacks pushed her away from the middle all the same.

"Ruby's got Kat on the run, but Kat's not backing down!"

Ruby continued her onslaught, shoving the struggling Kat toward the edge. Kat tried to block, but Ruby didn't leave an opening. Before Kat could recover, she backed off the edge and fell off.

"Ruby knocks Kat in! Decisive victory for Nuara!"

"That's how we do it!" Ruby shouted as her tribe celebrated.

"Sorry, y'all." Kat's tribe helped her onto their platform. "She's way tougher than she looks."

"Nuara leads," Jeff said. "One, zip!"

xxx

"Round two is gonna be Godfrey from Nuara takin' on Mike from Te Dei. Two very different guys, only one can win. Survivors ready?"

Godfrey narrowed his eyes, carefully watching Mike. Mike leaned forward, gripping his bag.

"Go!"

Mike charged Godfrey, expecting Godfrey to do the same. Godfrey went low though, bashing into Mike's legs and toppling him over.

"Godfrey uses Mike's strength against him to gain the advantage! Can Mike recover?"

Godfrey pushed Mike along the wood toward the edge, but Mike rolled away before he fell in. He blocked Godfrey's next shove, hopped to his feet, and attacked Godfrey again before he could prepare.

"Mike is back up and on the offensive just like that! This isn't over!"

Caught by surprise, Godfrey tried to block, but Mike overpowered him and threw him off the arena.

"Mike sends Godfrey flying! Te Dei ties it up, one all!"

"G'night mate!" Mike yelled.

Godfrey resurfaced to see Mike raising his arms to Te Dei's cheers. "Somebody's got an ego," he grumbled.

xxx

"Round three! Nuara puttin' up Stella against Kristen from Te Dei. The classic struggle, brain versus brawn. Survivors ready?"

Kristen sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"You got it." Stella dug her heels.

"Go!" Jeff dropped his hand.

Both girls tensed up but neither advanced, instead circling the arena like sharks awaiting the opportunity to strike. The rest of the cast held their collective breaths.

"Wow! We have a standoff. Who's gonna make the first move?"

"What are you waiting for?" Kristen asked.

"You scared?" Stella beckoned to her. "Come at me."

Kristen scowled and leapt bag-first. Stella blocked the strike with ease, so Kristen kept attacking.

"Kristen's laying on the pressure, but Stella's a fortress!" Jeff said. "What'll it take to knock her down?"

"That all you got?" Stella asked between blocks, her voice drowned out by both tribes' shouting.

Kristen scowled and wound up a stronger shove. Stella sidestepped, making Kristen miss and stumble, and shoved her over the edge.

"Stella, with some masterful footwork, outplays Kristen and sends her flying!"

Stella held her bag out and dropped it like a microphone to her tribe's triumphant cheers.

"Nuara takes the lead! Two-one."

xxx

"For round four, we've got Alexander from Nuara against Anthony from Te Dei. Two smart guys, evenly matched. Survivors ready?"

Alexander grinned and waggled his eyebrows rapidly. Anthony chuckled, but he stayed focused.

"Go!"

Both guys charged, but Alexander sidestepped Anthony at the last second and shoved him. Anthony tumbled but managed to stay upright.

"Alex fakes Anthony out, knocking him off his balance!"

Alexander charged Anthony, who tried to sidestep him. Alexander didn't fall for it, though. He stopped short of the edge and attacked Anthony by the water.

"Alex's reaction time saves him, but things are precarious now! All it takes is one lucky hit..."

The boys brawled by the edge, their tribes egging them on. Anthony dodged one of Alexander's blows and counter-attacked, a direct hit. Alexander threw his bag at Anthony as he fell, toppling him over too. Both fell in a split-second apart.

The competitors surfaced to see the tribes yelling over each other, debating the winner. Jeff's patience grew thin as he tried to get their attention.

Anthony couldn't help but laugh at the madness. He offered his hand to Alexander. "Well played."

Alexander shook it. "Same. Pretty sure I won though."

"You guys done?" Jeff asked once the arguing died down. "Alex hit the water first. Te Dei scores, two all!"

xxx

"Round five: Madison from Te Dei against Nuara's Isabelle," Jeff said. "Survivors ready?"

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked her opponent.

Madison contorted, raising her arms and lunging her legs, her bag on the floor. "I'm channeling the sun's strength for this duel," she replied, eliciting raised eyebrows and groans from most of the cast. "It's an ancient Wutu'Ra tradition," she protested. "Look it up!"

"She's no Coach," Victor muttered. Ryan chuckled.

Isabelle's eyes lit up. "Fascinating! You must tell-"

"I said," Jeff interrupted, "Survivors ready?"

Madison finished stretching and grabbed her bag. "Let's do it."

"Go!"

The women collided, both attacking fiercely. Their tribes encouraged them as they traded blows in the center. Isabelle landed the first solid hit, sending Madison off-balance with a shove to the face.

"Madison's on the run! Let's see if her stretches did anything for her."

Madison returned fire, trying to create some distance. Her first hit connected, buying her some time, but Isabelle blocked the next one. She countered, knocking Madison to her knees.

"Isabelle denies Madison. The psychic's in trouble now!"

Isabelle charged as Madison tried to stand up and sent her flying off the arena. Isabelle cheered, louder than her own tribe.

"Madison can't recover, and Isabelle scores! Nuara leads, three to two," Jeff announced as the girls returned to their tribes. "Round six is two men. Who's playing?"

"Let me at 'em!" Steve said. He cannonballed into the water, his tribe spurring him on.

"Nuara?"

"Get in there, Luke," Ruby said. "You could drop him easy."

Lukas shook his head. "You're up, old man. I'm taking on Shawn."

"It's your funeral." Victor joined Steve on the platform.

"Survivors ready?" Jeff prompted.

"I'm fightin' _you_?" Steve asked, bewildered. He turned to Jeff. "Do I gotta, like, go easy on him?"

Jeff laughed along with the players. "Victor?"

Victor groaned and assumed a fighting stance. "Course not. Let's go."

Steve shrugged. "It's yer funeral."

Jeff dropped his hand. "Go!"

Steve smashed into Victor at the center, sending him flying. He landed hard on the platform, his military training no match for Steve's sheer weight advantage.

Jeff cringed. "Steve comes out strong! This could get ugly, but Victor's already getting back up!"

Steve charged again. Victor braced himself as Steve crashed into him, but it was no use. Victor flew into the water without a chance to save himself. Steve splashed beside him right after, having charged right off the arena.

"Steve puts an end to it quickly, scoring for Te Dei! We're tied, three each!"

xxx

"Vanessa from Te Dei goin' up against Marta from Nuara for round seven. Battle of the moms! Survivors ready?"

Vanessa nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Best of luck, _Mamacita_ ," Marta said.

"Go!"

Vanessa charged toward Marta, who advanced slowly. Vanessa hit first, shoving at Marta, then backing off and attacking from elsewhere. Marta blocked a few hits but some got through.

"Vanessa's nimbler, while Marta has raw strength on her side. Who'll come out on top?"

Vanessa struck again but missed. Marta took the opportunity to push her over.

"Marta knocks Vanessa over! All she has to do is seal the deal!"

Marta kept pushing, rolling Vanessa across the wood toward the edge. Vanessa ineffectually tried to block, overpowered by Marta's physical strength. She nearly managed to stand up, but Marta knocked her in with a final charge.

"Vanessa can't hold on and falls in. Nuara leads, four to three!"

Marta dove in after Vanessa. "You alright?"

Vanessa nodded, a little dazed. "Yeah, thanks."

"Next up is the last two men," Jeff said while the women returned to their tribes. "Shawn from Te Dei takin' on Lukas from Nuara."

The tribes hollered louder than they have for any of the previous matchups.

"Big battle! Survivors ready?"

Lukas smirked. "Clash of the titans."

"We'll see," Shawn replied.

"Go!"

And clash they did, both guys pushing the other with all their might, enough so that neither could gain the advantage.

"Already an intense battle! Who's gonna come out on top?"

The guys' eyes met, watching each other's every move. Shawn let up for just a moment, preparing a powerful attack. Lukas took advantage of his wind-up and shoved him down.

"Lukas topples Shawn over! Can he recover?"

Lukas battered Shawn, pushing him closer to the water with each blow. Shawn struggled to stand up with Lukas knocking his limbs out from under him.

"Lukas is cutting off Shawn's escape routes! It's not looking good!"

Shawn rolled under Lukas's bag just as Lukas tried to push him in. Before Lukas could react, Shawn pushed Lukas up and over him into the water.,

"Shawn pulls a reversal, and Lukas goes flying! What a battle!"

Shawn chuckled. "Titan enough for you?"

"Sure, bro," Lukas sputtered. "Until next time!"

"We're tied!" Jeff said. "Four points each."

xxx

"Here's how the rest of the challenge will play out," Jeff said. "Te Dei's Britney and Nuara's Miriam are the last to compete, so they'll duel next."

"Good luck." Britney offered Miriam her shaking hand.

Miriam shook it. "I won't need it, but thanks."

"For round ten," Jeff continued, "each tribe will choose someone from the _opposite_ tribe to compete. If the score is tied afterward, we'll do a tiebreaker round where each tribe chooses their _own_ champion. We clear?"

The cast murmured in understanding.

"Good. First things first, round nine." He turned to the fighters. "Survivors ready?"

The girls nodded.

"Go!"

Both girls charged, intent on proving themselves to their tribes. Britney tripped mid-charge and stumbled. Miriam grinned and attacked, shoving Britney to the floor.

"Britney falls hard! Miriam's on the attack; is this it for Britney?"

Miriam pummeled Britney toward the water, but Britney stopped her with a lucky block.

"Britney's makes enough of an opening to stand up, but Miriam won't back down!"

Britney backed away from Miriam as she charged. Britney panicked and hopped to the side. Miriam tried to stop, but she slipped on a puddle and slid into the water.

"Miriam's in the water, giving Te Dei the lead five to four!"

"But I slipped!" Miriam griped to Jeff from the water. "There's no way that's fair. Can I have a redo?"

"No way, that's the challenge. The point stands. Next round," Jeff continued before anyone could contest his call. "Choose someone from the other tribe to compete. Who's it gonna be?"

The tribes deliberated.

"We'll do Vanessa," Ruby said for Nuara.

"And I'll play Miriam," Vanessa said.

"Get on up there," Jeff prompted. "Miriam and Vanessa, playin' for redemption. If Vanessa wins, Te Dei wins Reward. If Miriam wins, Nuara stays alive and we do a tiebreaker. Survivors ready?"

The women nodded.

"Go!"

The women brawled in the center, neither gaining the upper hand. The platform had other plans. Both women slipped at the same time and continued the fight from the floor.

"This arena's wet now, as the women are finding out the hard way!"

Kneeling, Vanessa and Miriam pushed each other closer to the edge, a surprisingly intense fight considering the circumstances. Both tribes were on the edge of their seats while they struggled by the water. Vanessa abruptly leapt at Miriam, shoving her off the arena and landing on top of her.

"Miriam falls in first!" Jeff announced. "Te Dei wins Reward!"

"Yes!" Vanessa excitedly squealed, stopping abruptly when she noticed Miriam's forlorn expression. "Uh, good game," she offered.

Miriam ignored her, turning around and swimming away.

xxx

"Te Dei, congratulations," Jeff said, tossing them the construction kit. "There's your reward. You earned it. You can head back to camp, set yourselves up for this storm. See ya." Jeff turned to the losers as Te Dei left on their boat. "Nuara, I've got nothin' for ya. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

 **Miriam:** _(She crosses her arms.)_ What a stupid challenge. Jeff should've cleaned off the arena after each one, but nope! Instead, everyone got to see me embarrass myself _twice_ , and now my tribe probably hates me.

**Nuara Tribe**

Dejected, Nuara returned to camp empty-handed. They still had lots left to do to counter Chaos Cove's cutthroat climate.

"Man," Lukas lamented, "if only you won that round, Miriam. I woulda kicked Shawn's ass!"

 **Lukas:** Man, I'd've beat Shawn in a rematch, easy! I almost had him, but I choked right at the end. He's not nearly as good as everyone makes him out to be. The next challenge is mine! Get hype, Rhodes bros, for the rivalry of the century!

"Get off my back!" Miriam snapped. "It's not my fault; I slipped!"

"We wouldn't have picked you anyway," Victor said. "You lost your round."

"Well, yeah," Lukas replied, "but _all_ the guys lost."

"So?" Ruby asked.

"I would have nominated Ruby or Stella," Isabelle said. "They would both stand the best chance."

 **Isabelle:** I think my strategy may be working! I have been getting better reactions from my tribemates today, which, if nothing else, is a good start. But, as far as I know, Stella is still coming after me. I do not know how to change her mind, but the last thing I want to do is antagonize her more.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"Really?" Lukas asked. "That's not a fair fight. They're both, y'know…"

"Finish that sentence and die," Ruby said.

A tense moment passed.

"…Yeah, sorry. I was in trouble right when I started talking."

"You think?" Ruby said.

A deep _rumble_ from afar interrupted the tribe, prompting them to split off and do whatever they could before the storm. Godfrey, Marta, and Stella left together to gather bamboo and chopped away in silent urgency.

"I know y'all hate this," Marta said, "but we'll be happy we did it."

"Yeah." Stella agreed. "That don't make this any more fun though."

"Indeed." Godfrey wiped some sweat from his brow. "While we have time, perhaps we should touch base?"

 **Godfrey:** I'm still setting up the elaborate domino contraption that is my strategy. Thus far, I've infiltrated the majority alliance and established rapport with the most important players. Now, I must determine who my most beneficial targets are, then push the dynamics in that direction.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm simply trying to get a grasp of tribe opinion. What direction do you see the tribe taking?"

"We're still goin' after Isabelle, right?" Marta asked.

Godfrey and Marta looked to Stella expectantly, who hesitated a moment.

 **Stella:** Somethin's up. Isabelle's been workin' harder around camp since the other day, and now she's bein' nice to me out of nowhere. I don't trust it for a second! She knows full well that I'm goin' after her, so she _should_ be comin' for revenge. Ain't no way she's not.

"…'Course we are," she eventually answered. "Are people sayin' otherwise?"

"Not to my knowledge," Godfrey said. "But is she still the best move? It wouldn't shock me if Miriam's name gains traction."

"Me neither," Marta said. "We'll see soon enough."

"Well, if it changes I'll change it back." Stella started chopping again. "I stand by everythin' I said about her."

"…Duly noted," Godfrey said.

xxx

Alexander, Isabelle and Victor went off to collect coconuts. They'd gathered a respectable haul by the time they decided to head back.

"…Why not go after Stella?" Alexander asked. "She's the one going after you."

 **Alexander:** Isabelle's my closest friend out here but, right now, she's everyone's target. I really want her to stay, but I have no idea how to go about doing that. So I figured I'd get Victor's help. If anyone knows how to get us out of this, it's him.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Isabelle countered. "Would that even be possible?"

"Probably not," Victor replied. "She has too many fans. You'd have better luck going after, I dunno, Miriam."

"Because of the challenge?" Alexander asked.

"Bingo. Well, mostly. She's never been that popular."

"I see…" Isabelle said. "Can you both pass me some coconuts? I would like them to see me bring lots in."

"Sure," Victor said as they unloaded some for her.

"Thank you!" Isabelle ran off toward camp, dropping some along the way.

"…So, you really want to save her, huh?" Victor asked.

Alexander looked away bashfully. "I mean, I don't want her to leave. She's my friend."

"Well, be careful kid," Victor said. "Showmances might be fun, but everyone's gonna perceive you as a pair. At this rate, that's gonna be your death sentence."

 **Victor:** Alex is a smart kid, but I'm not that worried about him. He's already made a few rookie mistakes, and he doesn't have any real influence in the tribe. But for now, he's a useful number. I can blindside him if he ever gets too big for his britches.

"Showmance?" Alexander laughed nervously. "It's not like that."

Victor chuckled. "If ya say so, kid."

xxx

Eventually, the tribe converged back in camp, tired, hungry, or otherwise spent. They'd improved the shelter significantly, covering up holes in the roof and building a floor, but it was still rudimentary at best.

"Someone's missing," Ryan said.

The others stopped what they were doing to check.

"Where's Miriam?" Ruby asked.

"I haven't seen her for a while," Marta said. "Where'd she go?"

Ryan sighed. "I think I know. I'll go get her."

"May I accompany you?" Godfrey asked as Ryan left.

 **Godfrey:** Frankly, I don't want Isabelle _or_ Miriam to depart. One of the less-ethical tidbits of knowledge I've attained is that, when people are stressed, emotional, desperate, or some combination thereof, they're far less resistant to suggestion. I'd never dream of stooping so low in my regular life as a professor, but here on Survivor, manipulation is the name of the game. I'd instead target someone I _can't_ control, whomever that may be.

"Sure." Ryan brought Godfrey to the beach where, sure enough, Miriam was alone sulking.

"Hey, what're you doing out here?" Ryan asked.

"Doing something I can't mess up," Miriam replied. "Nothing."

"Is this because of the challenge?" Godfrey asked.

"What do you think, Sherlock? Obviously, I'm mad about the challenge."

"It simply didn't play to your strengths. 'Tis no big deal."

"You say that now, but I bet they're all plotting against me. I know for a fact _Stella_ doesn't like me. And I don't want to give her the satisfaction of voting me off."

 **Miriam:** I'm one of the best Fire Field players in the world. I rarely ever lose and, when I do, I hop right into another game and try again. But I'll probably never get another chance to play that challenge – or Survivor – ever again. I screwed up, and now it's over. Is it even worth it to keep playing if I'm just going to embarrass myself?

"Miriam, do you know how often people fail at challenges?" Ryan said. "Someone else will flub the next one, then you'll be off the hook."

"Ryan's correct," Godfrey said. "Besides, Stella's sights are still on Isabelle. You still have hope. Certainly, we would never let such a cruel fate befall you."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "We've got your back."

Miriam sighed. "Well-"

A loud _crash!_ interrupted her, and raindrops started splashing across the ocean.

"That's our cue to leave," Godfrey said, getting up. "Do as you please, but I won't be out here a moment longer than I must!"

"He's right," Ryan said. "Let's go. You'll freeze to death out here."

Miriam groaned. "Fine…"

**Te Dei Tribe**

Te Dei's members marched back to camp, celebrating with their tarp and supplies in tow. Their celebrations were cut short by the same distant _rumble_ , forcing them to start working.

 **Anthony:** We're in for one hell of a storm tonight. It's like the Survivor gods have been taunting us all day. But… is it cocky to say I'm excited about it? I know it's going to suck, but your first storm is a Survivor milestone. Good thing we won that tarp…

Kat, Mike, Shawn, and Steve stayed in camp with their reward. Together they spread out their tools and began planning their renovations.

"Oi, Casanova," Mike called as he rounded up what he needed to make a fire.

"Yeah?" Shawn asked.

"You're in charge of the shelter while I get the fire going. That work for yous?" He started scraping the flint without waiting for a reply.

 **Mike:** Jeff called me the tribe leader and, well… the bloke's got good taste. I'm the only qualified survivalist on the island, after all. But one man can only do so much. A good leader has to delegate, and that's where Shawn comes in. He's my right-hand man when it comes to camp work. I trust him to whip the others into shape.

Kat and Steve shared an annoyed glance. "I didn't think anyone needed to be in charge," Steve said.

"Doesn't sound like we got a choice in the matter," Kat grumbled.

"Well, okay then." Shawn fidgeted uncomfortably. "Do you guys have any ideas…?"

"We could just hang the tarp over the whole shelter," Steve suggested. "Then, we nail it so it can't fly off."

 **Steve:** People like Shawn, they grind my gears. It don't matter what they do; they're a hero for doin' it. And Shawn pretends he doesn't notice the attention, but I betcha he's lovin' every minute of it. In my line of work, ya keep yer head down and do yer job quietly. That's why Mike's got my respect. He's more'n just a pretty face; he actually knows his stuff.

"That works for me." Kat grabbed her corner of the tarp.

"What about the fire?" Mike called, the fire blazing now. "We'll need room under the tarp, or it'll go out!"

Kat scowled and dropped the tarp. "How're we gonna do that?"

Mike dismissed her with a handwave. "You'll figure it out." He turned to leave. "I gotta check the snares!"

"He better catch us somethin' this time, or we're cookin' _him_ ," Kat muttered to Shawn as Mike ran off.

 **Kat:** As time goes on, I'm realizin' just how badly I need to shake up the dynamics here. If we keep losin' and our alliance keeps gettin' our way, then where does that leave me? Maybe I'm just bein' paranoid, but I'm pretty sure I ain't at the top of their totem pole.

Shawn sighed, defeated. "What now?"

"C'mon, _Casanova,_ it's simple," Steve replied, his tone sarcastic. "We need some kinda stick to hold it up." Steve got up to leave. "Leave it to me y'all."

Shawn groaned, exasperated, and glanced at Kat. She shrugged in response.

xxx

"Have you ladies seen my snares?" Mike asked.

Kristen and Britney glanced at each other and shook their heads. Mike left to keep searching.

Britney, clearly agitated, walked ahead to pick more berries. "I said not to involve me in that!"

"Yeah," Kristen agreed, going to join her, "if I wanted to slaughter stuff for food, I would've left the city and moved to the wild."

 **Kristen:** If I want to survive another Tribal, I have to convince four people to keep me. Even with Kat's help, I've got my work cut out for me. Begging and kissing ass has never been in my wheelhouse, so this is all new territory for me. But I have to start somewhere, and Britney and I _something_ in common, right?

"Wait, you're vegan too? I had no idea."

"Oh, God, no." Kristen laughed. "I grew up eating meat, and I'm not about to quit now. I just don't care to see how the sausage is made." She snickered. "Literally."

"Oh, okay," Britney said, clearly disappointed.

"No offense! Anyway," Kristen quickly changed the subject, "what do you in the real world again?"

"I'm a nursing student! It's hard work, but it's rewarding, and I like helping people." Britney beamed. "I'm pretty sure it's my calling."

"It's your calling? You're too young to be so sure, but good for you. You're on the right track. Just don't be surprised when your plans fall through; it happens to everyone."

Britney scowled. "C'mon, you don't know that. How'd you end up becoming a journalist then?"

 **Britney:** Kristen was supposed to leave yesterday and, honestly, I get why. She can be cynical and pessimistic, and most of the tribe doesn't like that. But Vanessa went too far last night. Say what you want, but I don't think Kristen has _that_ kind of meanness inside her.

"I've always been morbidly curious when it comes to crimes. I wanted to be a detective as a kid." Kristen picked a rotten berry, gagged, and flicked it away. "But I'm not made to be a cop, so I went into journalism instead."

"What's the problem with that? It's super cool!"

"I thought so too! I thought I was helping people by keeping them informed about human trafficking, treason, that kind of thing. But does telling people how screwed up the world is help anyone? All that does is kill people's faith in humanity.

"No way, Kristen. You're definitely helping people. I could never research that kinda stuff myself, and people need to know what's going on. Maybe you just need to take a break from it sometimes. I go on walks when I'm burnt out from studying."

"Huh." Kristen cracked a tiny grin. "That's one way of looking at it. Maybe you're right."

xxx

Anthony and Vanessa spent their time in the jungle, chopping firewood when Steve joined them searching for a pole.

Tuckered out, Vanessa let out a deep exhale and rested on a nearby tree stump. "I'm glad you're here, Steve. I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Is this about last night?" Anthony asked. "I meant to touch base with you today anyway."

Vanessa nodded. "Did either of you sell me out?"

 **Vanessa:** I've been thinking about something Kristen said last night. Something about someone leaking the plan to her. Maybe she's just messing with my head, but I need to get to the bottom of this. And I thought I'd start with my two closest allies, Steve and Anthony.

"No way, Jose," Steve replied.

Anthony shook his head. "Me neither. I'm loyal to you."

"Don't worry, I thought as much," Vanessa said. "Who do you think did?"

"My guess is Shawn," Steve said. "I don't trust the guy for a second. He's just usin' us."

"Shawn? No way," Anthony replied. "He feels indebted to us after Tribal. I think Kristen's just desperate."

"Yeah, probably," Vanessa said. "I hope so. But maybe we should keep him on our radar for once Kristen leaves? Greg made some good points about him."

"Agreed!" Steve said. "I know we need him right now, but we'll have to cut 'im eventually."

"I guess," Anthony said, "but let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Let's enjoy ourselves while we can."

 **Anthony:** Steve and Vanessa are already talking about getting rid of Shawn soon. We'll have to eventually, sure, and I know our alliance isn't going to last forever, but I'd like a little more time before it _really_ hits the fan. I actually really like this tribe, and right now things are simple.

"Fair enough," Vanessa said. "Let's boot Kristen first, then we can see where we're at."

Thunder crashed, killing their conversation. The sound of rain falling quickly filled the ensuing silence and the trio fled to huddle with the rest of the tribe back at camp. Night fell quickly, plunging the Chaos Cove and all its inhabitants into pitch darkness as the rain showered down, disorienting and ever-present.


	5. Day Five

**Survivor: Chaos Cove**

**Day Five**

**Nuara Tribe**

The storm continued all through the night, drenching the jungle and everything in it. Nuara spent its night sleepless, huddled for warmth, as their mediocre shelter fought to keep rain out. It _was_ better than nothing, but it couldn't stop anyone in the tribe from getting soaked. Eventually, the sun rose, casting its light through thick clouds that showed no sign of leaving anytime soon.

The tribe stayed huddled as the darkness receded. Many of the tribe's members were shivering, and everyone looked miserable.

"Good morning, everyone," Ryan said, breaking the silence.

"No," Victor replied.

 **Victor:** Heh... this storm is nothing. I've survived worse when people were actually trying to kill me. The jungles of 'Nam weren't the friendliest place in the world, but I got through it just fine, with only minor psychological scarring. _(He grins, shivering.)_ Then again, I was fifty years younger and in much better shape _... (He shakes his head.)_ No. I still got it. Just you wait and see.

The tribe went silent again, and nothing broke it for a while.

A lightning bolt crashed down, closer than anyone was comfortable with. Alexander, Isabelle, and Miriam all yelled aloud, but it startled everyone.

"Anyone want to wager on whether we get struck?" Godfrey asked.

"You're the tallest one here, Godfrey," Stella pointed out. "Go out and be our lightning rod."

 **Stella:** Hoo boy... I ain't never done anythin' like this before. All I been tryin' to do is stay focused on why I'm here: that million bucks _._ You know what they say. No pain, no gain. And this is a whole lot of pain _._ So there ain't no way I'm losin' this game after today.

Godfrey scowled. "Excuse you."

Marta stifled a chuckle. "Yeah, c'mon Stella, that ain't funny."

 _CRASH!_ Another lightning strike came down, ending their lighthearted conversation.

Miriam curled herself even tighter. "Does anyone know how long this is supposed to last?"

"Oh, it's gonna be like this for most of the day at least," Victor replied. "You better get used to this. Unless you plan on quitting."

Miriam glared at Victor, then wordlessly looked down.

 **Miriam:** _(She sat under a tree, shivering and crying.)_ I can't believe anyone would do this to themselves just for a stupid game... If this is how it's going to be, I don't want to be here anymore. But I also don't want to quit and disappoint my fans. So, like... what am I supposed to do?

"That was uncalled for, Victor," Isabelle said. "Now is not the time for petty jabs."

"Petty jabs," Victor dismissed her with a wave. "Sorry if you're offended, but this is what we signed up for. Complaining isn't gonna help."

Ruby nodded. "That's right. If it's too much for you, then maybe you're not cut out for this. No shame."

Conversation ceased again momentarily, until a loud _rumble_ rocked the shelter.

Alexander's eyes widened. "Was that an earthquake?"

 **Alexander:** The only thing I knew about Survivor was that it's supposed to be hard. But this is completely awful! I mean, look at me. I'm like a hundred and thirty pounds soaking wet. I'm probably gonna freeze to death. I was having fun before, but this – literally – rained on my parade.

"Sure sounded like one!" Stella exclaimed.

"Horrid timing for the apocalypse," Godfrey commented.

Lukas clutched his stomach. "Naw dude, that was just me. I've never gone this long without eating…"

 **Lukas:** 'Sup Rhodes bros... _(He sweeps his normally big, poofy hair out of his face.)_ One hell of a downpour today, huh? Don't worry, this is just a tiny hurdle in the way of takin' this thing home. It's nothin' I can't handle. _(His stomach grumbles.)_ But, man, I could really use a bite to eat…

"If it is any consolation," Isabelle said, "I think we are all there with you."

The tribe murmured in agreement as the storm continued. As they talked, the rain lightened from a downpour to a shower.

Ruby, eager to stretch her legs, stood up. "This is gonna be our only chance to get food. I'm going if anyone wants to help out."

 **Ruby:** As much as this weather sucks and everything, I'm not gonna have a problem with it. My day job involves grueling training six days a week, so this'll be a cake walk for me. It might even be good; nothing will weed out the weak better than a thunderstorm of this caliber. If they can't survive this, they're not worth my time.

Stella hopped up too. "I'm in."

"Allow me to assist," Godfrey said.

"Wait for me!" Alexander also joined them.

The group grabbed a couple sacks and went off to pick berries in the rain.

"You guys better hold it together for me," Ruby said. "I won't carry you back."

Stella munched on the berries as she picked, shivering. "I'm doin' my best. Don't worry about me."

"We are all handling the conditions well, relatively speaking." Godfrey hugged himself, his long hair dripping. "At least we possessed the strength to p-peregrinate here."

"Yeah, just look at Miriam… She hasn't been doing too hot," Alexander added, not doing too hot himself.

 **Alexander:** Because of the storm, the whole tribe's been stuck in the shelter together. It's agonizing. No one's been able to leave, so none of us can strategize. And I haveto strategize to push the target off Isabelle. So yeah, I joined the first group who left the shelter. I'll probably survive the rain… it's the game I'm more worried about.

Ruby frowned. "I've been thinking the same thing. If she doesn't quit, we should take her out. At this point she's a burden."

"I concur," Godfrey said. "I've been saying her name would come up, and for good reason." He glanced at Stella. "What say you?"

Stella hesitated, then looked away. "Yeah sure. Miriam it is."

 **Stella:** Funny. Just like Godfrey said, everyone's eyes are shiftin' over to Miriam. And, I dunno. _(She crosses her arms.)_ I ain't happy about it, but I can't deny that Isabelle's pullin' her weight while Miriam lost us the tarp.

Ruby nodded to each of them. "Good. Glad you came around. We've got a good haul so let's head back before you guys die."

As they returned to the shelter, Godfrey tapped Alexander's shoulder and whispered in his ear. _"I have a significantly better idea to save Isabelle, but I can't tell you until we have a moment to ourselves."_

Alexander hesitated, then nodded. _"Looking forward to it."_

**Te Dei Tribe**

The conditions were just as bad over at Te Dei's camp, but they were able to take advantage of the same break in the torrential downpour as Nuara did. Madison, Mike, Shawn and Vanessa left their tarp-covered shelter to restock their firewood while they could.

 **Vanessa:** I'm so thankful I could get out of the s-shelter. All nine of us are stuck together in there, and I haven't been able to escape K-Kristen. Sure, I barely made it back without freezing solid, but it's worth it for a break from the awkwardness. S-Surprisingly, she's been civil so far, but you can cut the tension with a knife.

"You okay?" Shawn asked Vanessa, who'd fallen behind. "I can take a few of those for you."

"I got it." Vanessa had put Shawn's oversized jacket over her own, but not even that could stop herself from getting chilly. "Are you sure you won't need this?"

Shawn nodded stiffly. "A hundred percent. Let's not wait around though."

 **Shawn:** I have a lot of respect for Vanessa. She pushes herself so hard, way harder than she needs to, to prove she's an asset. But sometimes I worry, man. We've all got our limits. If she works herself too hard it won't be pretty. Far bigger guys than her've been taken out by far less, and we're gonna need all the help we can get.

"We're almost there! Just a little further!" Mike called back. He turned to Madison. "Don't suppose you know when the drench'll pick back up, do ya?"

Madison chuckled. "Unfortunately, my spirits aren't privy to weather patterns. I don't like the looks of this though."

"What, you don't know any dead meteorologists?" Mike asked. "Those clouds aren't gettin' any prettier. I say we've got less'n five minutes before it gets bad again."

"There you go. How about we just hurry?"

 **Madison:** _(She's curled up for warmth.)_ I can't believe there are people who go their entire lives without braving the elements like this. I was going to be one of them until I came out here! Now I'm living right beside a guy who does this for a _living_ , who I'd see on TV and dismiss him as a maniac. Maybe Mike had it right all along. This is exhilarating!

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Shawn jogged ahead while Vanessa struggled to carry her load.

Vanessa strained to keep up. "Don't leave me behind, please!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate!" Mike replied. "You're part of the team."

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys appreciate what others do for you, unlike _some_ people."

Nobody answered her. Shawn nearly did but changed his mind, while Madison pursed her lips and Mike let out an annoyed grunt.

 **Mike:** There's an elephant in the room, and it's the worst safari I've ever been on. Staying in the shelter is hell 'cuz of Kristen and Vanessa's little spat. Then when we leave – _(He throws up his arms.)_ – Vanessa followed us out to complain summore about it. There's no escape. I could stand it if I could open a tinnie and drown 'em out, but instead I gotta sit tight 'til one of 'em goes home. The sooner the better!

The group made it back to camp just as the rain started to pick up again. They took cover under the tarp with the rest of the tribe and dropped off their firewood.

"Y'all are just in time!" Kat, stoking the fire as it started to weaken, nodded, impressed. "Y'all brought back a good haul."

"Yup." Mike took some wood. "Here we go!" He threw it on the fire. It was wet so, while it burned just fine eventually, it released a ton of smoke into the shelter and made the whole tribe cough.

The smoke dissipated before long, and so did the coughing. "Could've used a warning," Britney said. "This would've been so much worse without a fire, it's not even funny."

 **Britney:** Is this what all the s-storms in Survivor are like? As someone who's never camped before, I gotta say, this isn't so bad. Then again, I expected the worst. But still, I could probably do this for a whole nother d-day if I had to. _(She sweeps her wet hair back.)_ I do miss the fire I go back now?

"Of course!" Vanessa beamed, feeling better now that she sat close to warmth. "It was nice to walk around a little."

"You did a lot just now," Shawn said. "I'm impressed, but take it easy for a while, okay?"

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely."

"Now yer speakin' my language!" Steve said. "When we're camping and it gets crappy like this, the boys 'n' I spend the day in, crack open some cold ones and order pizza or somethin'. Good times."

 **Steve:** I ain't gonna lie, all this sittin' around and waiting is boring! I wanna get out there, do a challenge, blindside some sucker, anything but this! We ran out of stuff to talk about hours ago, and now it's just awkward. We got the easy vote in Kristen and that hasn't changed since day two. I wish she'd try somethin' crazy just so we'd have somethin' to do.

"Isn't that what you do all the time, Steve?" Anthony asked with a chuckle, the other tribemates joining in.

"No, sometimes we go out to the lake and drink our beer there. I'd give anythin' to be out on the lake right now."

"I feel that," Kristen said, after having been silent until now. "I'd give anything to be in my bed and not out in this misery."

"That's what's on your mind right now?" Vanessa scoffed. "You can't think of _anything_ positive about this place?"

The rest of the tribe waited with bated breath for Kristen's retort.

Kristen shook her head in exasperation. "Not since this conversation started. It was a lot better when you were out there."

 **Kristen:** Normally I couldn't care less if someone has it out for me. I've got enough friends, and way too much going on to worry about some loser on the internet. But here, there's nothing to do but stew in the discomfort of having Vanessa right beside me, and knowing that she hates my guts. It's so unbearable.

Vanessa scowled, then shrugged. "Well, I'm here now. But you can leave at any time."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "I'm well aware."

**Nuara Tribe**

Nuara's excursions came to an end as the storm returned with a vengeance. Having somewhat satiated their hunger, the castaways fell silent once again. Marta rubbed the homemade necklace she wore and sighed.

 **Marta:** Homesickness has been startin' to set in hard for me. I ain't never been away from my four boys for longer than a work day. There's been enough goin' on with all the challenges, and gettin' to know people, and gameplay to distract me, but now we're all alone with nothin' but our thoughts and the rain. _(She hugs her legs.)_ I'm sure my husband Mikey's got it all under control... But I still worry.

" _What do you have there?_ " Isabelle, sitting beside Marta, whispered.

" _This?_ " Marta took it off and showed her. It was simple; six big plastic beads on some twine with random household knickknacks between them. " _My youngest made it for me. Each bead represents someone in the family, so they'd always be by my side. Isn't that so sweet?_ "

" _Aw, that is wonderful. They will be overjoyed to see it on TV later!"_ Isabelle's expression fell and she looked away. _"I wish I had something like that. My father went on vacation instead of sticking around to see me off."_

" _Oh, that's terrible! I couldn't imagine that. At least he'll get to see you on TV!"_

Isabelle smiled bitterly. _"Perhaps, but I would be surprised if he even tuned in."_

 **Isabelle:** I am p-positively chilled to the bone! This is easily the hardest thing I have ever gone through. _(She shivers.)_ But I came here to have new experiences and escape my tiny world, and that means taking the bad with the good. Hopefully the good comes sooner rather than later…

xxx

While the rain put a stop to the game, Survivor continued as normal. The castaways were called one by one for interviews. The process was mostly uneventful until it came time for Miriam's turn. She hobbled out of the shelter, then Ruby addressed her remaining tribemates.

"Everyone, listen up." She waited until she had their attention to continue. "I'm gonna cut to the chase. We need to get rid of Miriam at the next vote."

 **Ruby:** Normally in the age of modern Survivor, it's stupid to target someone publicly in case of idols, but this is different. We gotta have a plan in place if we lose tomorrow and the storm keeps us from talking. I figured that I could sell it to the rest of the tribe as me worrying about Miriam's wellbeing, when really… I just want her gone. Plus, do you think she of all people would find an idol?

The rest of the tribe broke out in surprised whispers.

"Whoa, hold up!" Lukas furrowed his brow. "Where's this coming from?"

"Have you seen her, Luke? She's holding the rest of us back. We could dominate without her."

"Not cool, dude." Lukas threw his arms up angrily. "Not cool."

 **Lukas:** Man, I don't get these people. Ruby's joking, right? Plotting some kinda crazy move? Why else would she go after my girl like that? She's supposed to be on my side! Besides, Miriam's been a great person to have on the tribe. It's better to have her here than old farts like Marta and Vic, at least.

"Who would you rather boot instead?" Victor asked, his eyebrow raised. "I'm all ears."

"Huh?"

"If you don't want Miriam gone," Marta said, "who _do_ you want out?"

 **Marta:** That Lukas… Somethin' about him just rubs me the wrong way. I ain't surprised he wants to keep Miriam, but I gotta wonder who he wants out instead. I'm just spitballin' here, but he's the person I've talked to the least and he ain't making any attempts to get to know me, so it's probably me, right? _(She clicks her tongue nervously.)_ Can't help but wonder.

Godfrey cracked a smile. "Hmhmhm. I too am curious as to your thought process."

"Oh," Lukas said, "that's easy-"

"Lukas," Ryan said. "Everyone else is here."

 **Ryan:** _(He laughs nervously.)_ The storm is affecting Miriam a lot, and it must be getting to Lukas is the part of the game _I_ was dreading, and I was right to dread it. But even so, I think I'm handling it better than some people? It's surreal to watch people I look up to, people I'd expect to be better than me at this, just completely shut down. I'm a little worried about them, to be honest.

"Huh?" Lukas, confused, looked around as he worked out the problem, then sat back dumbfounded when he realized his misstep. His thousand-yard stare could pierce through one's very soul. "Ah."

Alexander chuckled along with the rest of Nuara. "That's rough, buddy."

"I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't wanna know who you'd target either," Stella said, smirking.

"I dunno…" Lukas trailed off. "Not gonna lie, I didn't really think that far ahead."

Victor smirked. "You know, I actually believe that."

 **Victor:** Having lived with this tribe for a few days, I don't know what to make of them. I'm still confident I can maneuver around them without much trouble, but it's been a real challenge to work out what their strategies are. I'm not convinced some of them even _have_ strategies. I'll probably have to rip a page out of the queen's book and go with the flow, so long as it's not me. And if the conversation we just had is any indication… so far so good.

"Anyway, I'll ask again," Ruby said. "Are we on the same page? Miriam it is?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Lukas didn't look up.

Nobody else objected, and the topic was dropped just in time for Miriam to crawl into the silent shelter, soaked and miserable.

 **Miriam:** Back and forth… I've been thinking about quitting this game this whole round. It barely feels worth it to stay in. But then I realized that I can't give these people I hate the satisfaction of beating me. _(She's still shivering.)_ I-I don't care how vain or catty it sounds, but I'm _not_ a quitter. I'll do whatever it takes to win this stupid game even if it means powering through on spite alone.

"Awfully quiet in here," Miriam observed. "You guys okay…?"

Nobody answered for a few moments. A few people glanced at Lukas, but he didn't say anything.

Miriam sat down with her tribe. "Ooookay then."

**Te Dei Tribe**

With nothing to do but wait out the storm, Te Dei stayed bunched in the shelter. Mike spent that time recounting stories of hardship, horror and heroism to his captive audience. The rest of the tribe had reactions that ranged from impressed fascination to annoyed boredom.

Britney was the former. She leaned in close. "Where's the favorite place you've ever been?"

"Good question, mate," Mike replied. "Tanzania last year was sick. I'd probably go with that."

"What's in Tanzania?" Vanessa asked. "…Where is Tanzania?"

 **Vanessa:** Mike's stories have opened my eyes to how much I've been missing out on in life. He's my age, and he's trekked through all seven continents while this is only my second. I really do think Survivor is a new beginning for me. When I get back home, I'll be a completely new person. Maybe I'll follow in Mike's footsteps, travel the world. The sky's the limit!

"It's in east Africa. I got to watch lions and swim with sharks on the _same day_."

"Wow, sharks _and_ lions?" Kristen cringed. "I'll stick to the zoo. I'm not into getting my face bitten off."

"Naw, the real deal is something else. You haven't lived until you've seen all their sharp little teeth up close."

"Well, you sold me. I'm never going to Tanzania."

Mike shrugged. "Suit yourself, mate."

 **Mike:** Out of everyone on the team, Kristen clearly isn't used to being out in the bush. Even Greg gave some of the jobs 'round camp the old college try, even if he wasn't any good at 'em. Kristen's a smart cookie when she wants to be but getting her to quit bludgin' around and try new things is like pulling teeth. It's no surprise to me that Vanessa wants her outta here.

Vanessa sighed and leaned to Mike, the closest person to her. _"The negativity just doesn't stop, does it?"_

In response, Mike rose and donned his jacket. "I need protein. I'm gonna go check my snares." He left into the rain without waiting for an answer.

Anthony called out for him in vain, but neither he nor anyone else got up to follow.

 **Anthony:** I have a bad feeling about Kristen and Vanessa. They keep taking potshots at each other across the shelter, and we're all stuck in the crossfire. I don't know what to do… I don't want to step in and piss one of them off. My strategy is to make as few enemies as possible. But, letting them fight is bad too, because we need to stay united as a tribe. _(He throws up his hands.)_ So what am I supposed to do?

"What was that about?" Kristen asked. "Was it something I said?" When nobody answered, she threw up a hand in defeat. "Whatever then."

The wind picked up suddenly, making the tarp flap wildly and loudly.

"Uh-oh, take cover!" Shawn called as everyone donned their jackets.

 _Snap!_ The stick holding up the tarp broke in half. The tarp folded inward, exposing the tribe to the rain. Instantly they were soaked, and the fire died shortly afterward.

Kat got up, checked the break, and put her hands on her hips. "Snapped clean off. We'll need to replace it!"

 **Kat:** As bad as it was that our shelter broke apart, I was excited that I could finally show my worth to the tribe! I'm a mechanic by trade. Fixin' stuff is what I do. And I'm tired o' feelin' like Mike 'n' friends don't need me around. Mind you, I don't normally work with wood, or shelters, or without my tools, but it all takes the same kind a' know-how!

"Doesn't look like a hard fix." Steve joined her. "Probly just gotta grab another stick."

"We can do better than that. If we build a good frame this thing'll last us 'til the end of the game."

Steve nodded. "I like the way you think!" The pair grabbed the machete and left.

 **Steve:** I work a rough 'n' tough 'n' dirty factory job back home, and jobs like that attract very particular kinds of guys. Lemme tell ya, not many people in this game would last a day doin' what I do. But Kat… It's too bad Kat's so dang close with Shawn. She's the exact kinda person I'd work with in real life. No, she's the exact kinda person I _like_ workin' with in real life.

"Mike is still off by himself," Shawn said. "We should probably go looking for him."

Everyone else agreed and went to search. After all, there wasn't any reason to stay in the shelter. Having spread out through the jungle searching, Kristen and Madison ended up together.

"We're just going in circles," Kristen said. "We should just go back."

"I thought we _were_ going back to camp…" Madison replied.

Kristen groaned, shivering, but kept following Madison anyway. "Hey, c-can I ask you s-something?"

"Of course, but I can't p-promise my readings will be any good right now."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm not asking your spirits. I want your honest opinion. Do I have any chance at surviving a Tribal?"

 **Kristen:** I swear I'm not _trying_ to piss anyone off. In fact, I've been trying really hard to do the opposite lately, but it doesn't seem to matter. Vanessa's always got something to say and everyone else just sits and watches. The worst part is not knowing who's even on my side. Maybe she's poisoned the well so badly by now that everyone just hates me.

Madison blinked. "That's unexpected. Truth be told, it's not looking good. Your name's the only one I've heard since yesterday."

"Damn." Kristen kicked a rock. "Yeah, I figured as much. Thanks anyway."

"I'm surprised you even care. Honestly I thought you were looking forward to leaving."

"I mean, yeah, at first." Kristen sheepishly rubbed her neck. "But now that I've gotten this far, I have to at least _try_ not to get voted out. It'd be a waste. You know?"

Madison nodded thoughtfully. "True enough. I'm not going to promise you anything, but I do wish you good luck." Madison grinned. "Maybe you'd like to consult the stars with me, see your future?"

"…No thanks."

Madison shrugged. "Worth a try."

 **Madison:** _(She shakes her head.)_ I'm not worried about Kristen trying to save herself. If anything, she'd more likely come to me for a vote than actively try to blindside me. At least, that's what I'm going for. I'm trying to come off as a wildcard-y kind of player, and I _want_ to be used for my vote. That's what's going to get me far in this game.

Kristen and Madison emerged from the jungle to see the rest of the tribe, including Mike. They were nestled under the repaired shelter, drying off.

"C'mon y'all!" Kat called. "Get outta the rain!"

They did so without argument.

**Nuara Tribe**

As the day continued toward its end the skies cleared up and, mercifully, the rain moved on, leaving behind a jungle that was more like a swamp. Nuara's collective sigh of relief could be felt all throughout Chaos Cove. The sun poked through, bathing the jungle with a gentle wave of heat.

 **Ruby:** Color me impressed. With just a couple hours of daylight left the storm broke, and everyone made it through. Even Miriam. I haven't changed my mind about booting her, but she exceeded my expectations. Don't get me wrong, they spent most of the time complaining and sulking, but they survived. There's nowhere for them to go but up.

Stella left the shelter, her arms outstretched. "Damn, that feels good!"

The rest of the tribe followed her out, their bad vibes extinguished by the sunlight. But they didn't get long to celebrate as another huge _rumble_ erupted from Lukas, so instead they split off to help put camp back together.

Well, most helped. Godfrey, searching the forest high and low but finding nothing, ran into Ryan.

"Hey Godfrey!" Ryan waved. "What are you doing?"

"Ryan! I was hoping we'd cross paths," Godfrey said. "Quite the interesting development today, yes?"

"You mean Miriam?" Ryan shrugged. "It sucks, but I saw it coming."

"Indeed…" Godfrey grinned. "But what if we kept her around?"

 **Godfrey:** I normally lead a reserved, solitary life, spending most of my leisure time absorbing stories. 'Tis a lifestyle that doesn't garner much respect, but it suits me. Here in Survivor though, my humble existence back home is immaterial. I alone can orchestrate this game's direction, influence my tribe's fate, such that the others _must_ take me seriously. Call me a villain if you please. I care not. I will win regardless.

"How would we do that? Everyone was on board except Lukas."

"Perhaps that seemed so, but you'd be surprised." Godfrey extended his hand. "Will you accompany me?"

Ryan gulped. "Yeah, sure."

 **Ryan:** Godfrey was the first alliance I made out here, and he's the person I'm the closest to. We talk a lot, about the game, school, life… everything, really. Well, he usually talks _at_ me. Still, he's an interesting guy. But sometimes I feel like he isn't being honest with me. He'll tell me one thing, but it's like he's already thought ten steps ahead of that. So I'm left wondering what he's really thinking.

Godfrey led Ryan through the jungle until they happened on…

"Isabelle, Alexander!" Godfrey greeted. "There you are. What are your thoughts on voting out Miriam?"

Isabelle answered with a shrug. "She is probably the person other than myself that will get the most agreement, so it works for me."

Godfrey nodded. "As expected. What if I offered you a plan that would allow us to seize control instead of going along with those who would eliminate you?"

Isabelle and Alexander shared a glance, then Alexander waved Godfrey on. "Lead the way."

 **Alexander:** Apparently Godfrey has this master plan to flip our tribe, and Isabelle and I are "pivotal" to its "execution." …Okay. It's sketchy as hell, but I definitely wanna know what he has up his sleeve. Survivor's starting to become fun! I'm on the edge of my seat! _(He grins.)_ …And maybe Victor doesn't have to know about this.

Godfrey took them back to camp where Lukas and Miriam stayed to watch the fire. The others were still in the jungle.

Everyone except Godfrey sat in front of him. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I assembled you here. Well…" Godfrey flashed his glasses. "…I've come to you with an opportunity. I'm sure you've heard the news, Miriam?"

"No…?" Miriam raised her eyebrows. "What news?"

Lukas crossed his arms. "You're the new target."

Miriam frowned, offended. "Who wants _me_ out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ruby did, and I was gonna-"

"May I suggest an alternate target?" Godfrey interrupted.

Nobody objected, so Godfrey continued. "The person we should eliminate is…" Godfrey paused for effect, "...Stella."

The others gasped.

 **Godfrey:** I'm targeting Stella for a multitude of reasons. She's stubborn and a physical threat. And unlike Ruby who's also those things, Stella has enemies, so assembling votes against her should be simple. But above all... she's simply disrespectful. This morning she casually, needlessly ridiculed me! I scant need such contempt on _my_ tribe. So farewell, Stella. Then afterward, Ryan will be firmly in my back pocket. Two birds, one stone.

"Why her?" Ryan protested. "She's-"

Godfrey looked him dead in the eye. "I need you to trust me."

Ryan went quiet.

"Why not do Ruby?" Miriam asked. "She's the one throwing my name out."

"Stella was perfectly pleased with the plan." Godfrey looked at Isabelle. "She realized she was outnumbered when it came to you. I figured you would want to get revenge."

"Indeed..." Isabelle said.

"I'm down." Miriam stood up. "Let's do it."

 **Miriam:** The last couple _minutes_ have been a roller coaster ride, let alone the rest of this day. Apparently Ruby turned everyone against me, but now we've got this plan to blindside Stella. Maybe sticking it out was the right choice after all, 'cause now I can stick it to this crappy tribe!

Lukas jumped up too and, after some contemplation, the others stood up too. Even Ryan.

Godfrey grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you all."

The group dispersed to continue their jobs. Isabelle, bringing back her haul, crossed paths with Stella, and the two were alone for the first time in days.

"So…" Isabelle broke the awkward silence. "We are voting Miriam now?"

 **Isabelle:** Well, it appears that the tides are turning for me! I am no longer in immediate danger, but... _(She looks down.)_ It is bittersweet. Everybody in that alliance thinks they are doing me a favor by blindsiding Stella but, truly, the last thing I want is for her to leave with a burning hatred for me. So I am glad we could talk.

Stella didn't look up. "Sure seems like it. You wanna rub it in?"

"Of course not! Do you really think so little of me?"

"Ugh!" Stella gestured to the distance. "Camp is that-a-way! Why'd you gotta come and bother me when I'm mindin' my own business?"

"Because," Isabelle stood her ground. "I have something to tell you."

Stella crossed her arms. "Uh-huh?"

Isabelle told her about the meeting Godfrey just put together and Stella's jaw dropped.

 **Stella:** Apparently Godfrey's throwin' my name around now? And _Isabelle_ told me before _Ryan_? Didn't I have an alliance with those guys? I don't know what the hell drugs washed up on shore but, in the hour since the sun came out, things got real messy! I won't lie, I have half a mind to make a scene over there, but I better get to the bottom of this before I do anything brash.

"I understand if you do not believe me, but I swear it is the truth."

Stella hesitated. "I gotta do some diggin', I can't just believe you. If you're tellin' the truth, I'll hit you up. But if you're lyin'?" Stella ran her finger across her neck.

Isabelle gulped and nodded. "Of course."

**Te Dei Tribe**

Te Dei had a productive evening, splitting up to clean their camp and restock their supplies. The castaways spread out along the jungle, excited to hold private conversations again.

Britney went out to pick more berries, and Anthony tagged along.

"I'm glad that's over," Anthony said. "We're finally back to business as usual."

"No kidding," Britney replied. "Is it really business as usual though? I feel different."

 **Britney:** _(She's smiling ear to ear.)_ Just like that, the weather cleared and it warmed up, and I made it through my first ever storm! If you asked me a week ago how I thought I'd do in a situation like that, I'd probably laugh in your face and run far, far away. But now? Bring it on, that was nothing!

Anthony cocked his head. "Different how?"

"I dunno." Britney tapped her chin. "Different in a good way. Like all this stuff that seemed overwhelming at first is just… whelming." She laughed awkwardly. "Like I know I can handle it now."

Anthony's chest swelled with pride. "I'm happy to hear that! I'm not surprised though; I knew you had it in you all along."

 **Anthony:** I'm so proud of Britney. This whole time she's been worried about whether she has what it takes to play this game, and she finally realized that she does. It's the same thing I try to instill in my students as a teacher. I think everyone has the means to tackle the challenges they face in their lives, it's just a matter of believing in and applying themselves.

"Honestly…" Britney looked away bashfully. "I don't think I could've done it without you there. You and Shawn have been my lifesavers out here."

Anthony dismissed her with a wave. "Nonsense. I didn't have anything to do with it. But thanks anyway."

xxx

Steve and Madison stood at the water well, refilling the tribe's canteens.

"Finally it's just us two," Steve said. "I been meanin' to talk with you since Tribal. I got something important to tell you."

"Oh?" Madison perked up. "I'm listening. What do you have for me?"

"Glad ya asked!" Steve grinned. "Buckle up, 'cuz this one's a doozy."

"Well?"

"There's a big alliance," Steve replied, pointing at Madison, "and you ain't a part of it."

 **Steve:** It don't take a know-it-all to tell that the alliance we made on day two ain't gonna last this whole game. Not that I got a problem with any of 'em other than Shawn, but I know this game well enough to know that alliances are only as good as the word of the people inside 'em. And when there's a million G's on the line, people's word ain't worth crap. So I pulled Madison aside – she'll be my ace in the hole.

Madison's eyes widened. "For real?! That's good to know. Tell me more."

"Eyup." Steve nodded. "Me, Anthony, Mike, Kat, Shawn, n' Vanessa are in it. You, Britney and Kristen are 'on the outs.'" Steve made air quotes. "But ya ain't _really_ on the outs." He winked.

"Are you sure? Because, from what you're telling me, that's exactly where I am."

"Sure, technically yer on the bottom. But that ain't gonna last forever. Kristen and Britney are leavin' next, then after that a few of us wanna blindside Shawn." Steve put his hands on his hips proudly. "Yer name prob'ly won't even come up."

"Well then." Madison sat down on a nearby stump, running the numbers. She looked at Steve. "Thanks for letting me know, but are you sure I'll be safe if we get to that point?"

"Don't see why not. Me and Anthony and Vanessa all talked about gettin' out Shawn. We should be good."

Madison nodded. "That's four out of seven… It checks out. My fortunes are already looking up."

 **Madison:** I just knew aligning with Steve was a good call! I'm still not sure what to make of our conversation, but I _think_ it was good for me. Sure, I've been excluded from the big alliance, and finding out how little power I have felt like a slap in the face. But Steve felt close enough to me to sell them out completely, so I'm not without options. I'll just have to keep a close eye on things going forward.

"I knew you'd come around." Steve held out his hand. "Bring it in partner!"

Madison shook it. "To unexpected partnerships."

xxx

Kat and Shawn went through the jungle, chopping bamboo and collecting firewood.

"How are you holding up?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine 'n' dandy now that we can go outside again." Kat wiped the sweat from her brow. "Sittin' in that shelter was painful."

 **Kat:** This tribe has fallen so far since that first day, when we were tight 'n' workin' together like a family. That's to be expected in Survivor considerin' the game we're playin', but I still hoped we'd be able to keep it lighthearted. Instead we've had to deal with Vanessa's vendetta against Kristen, and it's just toxic. It's another reason for me to flip on that alliance, but I don't wanna flip without Shawn if I can help it.

"Yeah, no kidding. There were a couple times I wanted to pull a Mike and risk hypothermia to get away from those two."

Kat frowned. "Do ya really think Kristen is as responsible as Vanessa is for the fight? I'm sure ya know my opinion."

Shawn rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, Kat. I mean, I get why Vanessa doesn't like her, but she does need to get over it. She was the one preaching unity this whole time."

"That's what I'm sayin'! I don't think she's as worried about unity as she says she is." Kat crossed her arms. "In fact, I don't trust her much at all. I'm startin' to wonder if this alliance is even good for us."

"You're thinking about flipping?!" Shawn covered his mouth to quiet himself. "I get that's the game, but you have to have a plan for afterward. If we screw it up, we're the ones who're screwed."

 **Shawn:** Dammit, Kat… Now she wants to flip on the alliance, which is what I was afraid of. I'm glad that she's coming to me about it at least but, man, I still don't think it's a good idea. She probably just doesn't understand what it's like to have your name come up so early on, but the alliance is the only semblance of stability I have in this game. Without them, all someone needs to do to get me out is take the shot.

"I know, and I'm workin' on it." Kat gazed up at Shawn. "Can ya just think about it for me? I know it's a big decision, but it might be the right one for us."

Shawn let out a protracted groan. "Yeah, fine. I'll think about it. No promises though."

Kat smiled. "Thanks. That's all I'm askin'."

xxx

 _A/N:_ The final 19 just survived the first blistering storm of the season, but the game doesn't let up for a minute. Next chapter, the castaways will participate in their second immunity challenge and the second person will get their torch snuffed. I've already started work on Day Six and I'm hoping to get it done by the end of February. Things have been building up on both tribes, so I hope it's satisfying no matter which tribe loses! Thanks so much for reading up until now.

Hey, real quick, before you go. Chaos Cove is unlike anything else I've ever written. Survivor fics and the like are a very different beast from traditional stories, and I'm kinda figuring it out as I go. It's also different from most other competition fics I've seen in terms of format and style, for better or worse, and I'm not really sure which it is. What I'm getting at is that I'd really appreciate some honest feedback. On anything that stands out, good or bad. The story, the prose, the characters, whatever. It's really hard for me to tell how the story's actually coming across from the perspective of the reader and any insight helps.

Thanks once again and I'll see you next time!


	6. Day Six

**Survivor: Chaos Cove**

**Day Six**

**Challenge Beach**

“Come on in guys!”

Jeff watched from the base of the hill as the castaways arrived at their mats, drained but still determined.

“How about that storm yesterday?” Jeff asked the cast. “Glad to see you all made it through. Miriam, how was it?”

Miriam stiffly smiled. “I’m still here, and I’m not about to give up now.”

“Hell yeah!” Lukas high-fived her. “We’re all here to play. Bring it on, Te D-, uh,” he paused, searching, “Dinguses?”

Kristen laughed derisively. “Nice one, for the Nuar-asses.”

Lukas frowned. “Low blow, dude.”

“Looks like Nuara’s doing just fine,” Jeff said. “Vanessa, can you say the same for Te Dei?”

“Honestly, we’re probably doing better than them?” Vanessa answered, uncertain. “I mean, we have the tarp and some great builders.” She shrugged. “The storm wasn’t fun but I can’t imagine they have it better.”

Jeff nodded. “I guess we’ll find out. Ready to get to today’s Immunity Challenge?”

The castaways cheered.

“First things first though. Nuara, I gotta take back the idol.”

“’Aight, but just for a bit.” Stella handed the golden skeleton over.

“We’ll take it off your hands,” Anthony said.

“You gotta win first,” Jeff said, returning to his spot. “Once again, Immunity is back up for grabs. For today’s challenge, both tribes will cooperate to scale this hill by climbing a series of ramps and walls.” He pointed up the hill at each respective section. “At the top, two castaways will complete a sliding puzzle, but first you gotta get the puzzle pieces.

“Your tribe will split into three groups to do this. One bag is behind a locked door. One group will need to construct a pole strong enough to retrieve it. Another three are suspended overhead. Group two will throw stones, break the tiles, and drop them.” He mimed the actions involved in each branch. “The last three bags are down a waterslide. With good timing the last group can get them in one go. Once everyone’s back with the puzzle pieces, two castaways will assemble the puzzle.

“First tribe to finish wins Immunity; a night off, safe from the vote. Losers, Tribal Council where one of you will be the _second_ person voted out of the game. This challenge is all about teamwork. You’re only as strong as your weakest link, so plan accordingly. Nuara, you’ve got one extra person. Who’s sittin’ out?”

After some deliberation, the choice came down to Miriam and Isabelle.

“I’m really good on a waterslide,” Miriam claimed. “I’ll do it!”

“That’s a weird thing to say, but okay,” Marta said, and nobody objected.

“Fair enough,” Isabelle said. “I will sit.”

Jeff nodded. “Take a spot on the bench.” As she did Jeff continued. “I’ll give you a minute to strategize then we’ll get started.”

 **Miriam:** I screwed up one challenge a few days ago and now a bunch of people want me gone. So, hell no I’m not gonna sit out when they tell me to. I’m gonna get out there, rock the competition, and make them feel stupid for even trying to get me out!

xxx

“Here we go, for Immunity,” Jeff said, arm raised. “Survivors ready?”

The cast, waiting at the tower’s base, nodded their approval.

“Go!”

The castaways sprinted to the first obstacle.

“Both tribes are neck-and-neck out of the gate! First up is the rope grid; you’ll have to get on your knees and crawl through it.”

They did as he said. The more athletic players found their footing with ease while some of the others struggled to orient themselves.

“Don’t waste any time, your tribe is relying on you!”

Ruby shot out for Nuara, followed by Shawn and Mike for Te Dei then Miriam and Lukas from her tribe.

Miriam and Lukas kept running, but Jeff held his arm out. “You wait until everyone’s on the mat. Help each other, you’re a team!” He reminded the tribes. “You don’t advance until everyone’s through!”

They huffed and came back to pull people with Ruby.

Shawn and Mike pulled out Kat and Anthony as people approached the exit on both tribes.

“We have a race!” Jeff celebrated. “Te Dei was ahead but now Nuara’s pulling up Stella, Alex and Ryan!”

Te Dei pulled up more people until Steve was left. He outstretched his arm. “I’m stuck!”

The tribe piled behind Mike and Shawn to pull him out, and before long he was free.

“Te Dei’s done first, go!” Jeff prompted. “Now you’re going over the barrel!”

Mike threw himself over the barrel, allowing Shawn to start boosting the others over while the rest of Nuara exited the ropes.

“Te Dei’s ahead, with most of their tribe over the barrel, but Nuara is right on their heels! Pick it up!”

Lukas took Shawn’s strategy, positioning himself in front of Nuara’s barrel to push people over while Shawn took a running start to get himself over.

“Everyone’s over, go!” Jeff told Te Dei. “Nuara’s still behind, but not by much. Already half the tribe is over, and there’s Victor!”

Te Dei came up to the final obstacle, a steep, smooth slope, and approached it with the same strategy as the barrel. Shawn boosted Mike with the others’ help, who helped pull the rest up.

“Looks like Te Dei’s found their rhythm! You can’t climb this alone, it takes teamwork! Nuara’s got some catching up to do!”

Just as Te Dei pulled Shawn up, Nuara lined up at the base of the wall. They, too, used the same strategy.

“Te Dei reaches the top first while Nuara races to catch them! Don’t celebrate yet, Te Dei, you still need to gather the puzzle pieces. This challenge isn’t over!”

Te Dei broke into their groups posthaste. Britney, Kristen and Shawn each grabbed a handful of rocks and started throwing. Shawn hit his first two throws, cracking but not breaking the tile, while Britney and Kristen figured out the trajectory.

“Kat, Mike and Steve are already hard at work tying together the sticks; that pole needs to be long _and_ strong to pull in the bag. Anthony, Madison and Vanessa are at the waterslide, still working out their strategy.”

Another one of Shawn’s stones connected and the tile shattered.

“Te Dei’s throwers drop their first bag!” Jeff checked on Nuara – Marta was climbing the wall with her tribe’s help. “All that’s left for Nuara is Lukas. You better go!” he told the watersliders.

“I’ll go first,” Vanessa suggested. “That way, if I miss one you guys can get it.”

Anthony nodded. “That works.”

“Agreed,” Madison said as the entirety of Nuara pulled Lukas up. “Just go!”

“Nuara’s at the top of the hill!” Jeff called as Vanessa gingerly went down the waterslide. “They’ve got some catching up to do but they’re still in this!”

Vanessa pulled herself forward and slid faster than she was comfortable with. She oriented herself toward the first bag, reached out, and…

“Vanessa grabs onto the bag! It’s tied onto the slide, so you’ll have to untie it without letting go.”

Anthony and Madison followed, and both grabbed their respective bags. Stella, Miriam and Ryan, Nuara’s sliders, raced onto their slide in that order and grabbed onto their bags in that order.

“Te Dei had a solid headstart, but not an unbeatable one! Godfrey, Marta and Victor are building Nuara’s pole while Alex, Lukas, and Ruby are breaking tiles.”

More ceramic shattering interrupted him.

“Te Dei has their second bag!”

“Think we’re ready?” Mike asked, his pole about a meter long.

“I dunno…” Kat replied. “Is it sturdy enough?”

“Only one way to find out!” Steve said.

“Te Dei is satisfied with their pole’s length!” Jeff said. “And Nuara breaks their first tile!”

Mike had to reach his hole arm through, but the pole was long enough. He hooked the bag, with some difficulty. Britney

threw another stone at just the right spot.

“Te Dei breaks their last tile and the builders are pulling their bag! It’s all down to the sliders!”

Victor cursed. “We have to hurry.”

Marta tied another stick tight. “Preaching to the choir.”

Godfrey harrumphed, grabbing another one. “We need only another foot. No need for panic.”

Another tile broke as Ruby and Lukas threw stones rapidly trying to outdo each other. Alexander tried his best, and failed, to keep up.

“Nuara breaks their second tile…” Jeff said, “and there goes their third! We have a challenge!”

On the waterslides, Anthony untied his bag first. As Anthony slid, Ryan lost his grip and tumbled to the base of the hill bagless.

“Te Dei’s sliders have their first bag! Ryan slipped off without Nuara’s. A huge time waste if the other sliders can’t get to it!!”

Ryan and Anthony started climbing the steep, difficult path. At the same time, Miriam and Madison untied their respective bags and slid down. Miriam aimed for Ryan’s bag on her way down and…

“Miriam misses Ryan’s bag! It’s all up to Stella!”

Stella untied her bag, threw it down the slide and let go. She gripped Ryan’s knot and slipped but managed to grab it with her other hand and hold on.

The rest of Nuara cheered while Godfrey pulled in his group’s bag.

“Nuara has their sixth bag!”

At the same time, Vanessa untied a knot and slipped, losing her grip.

“Vanessa slips! And Stella slides down with Nuara’s last bag! Now Nuara is ahead!”

Everyone was climbing back up now. Anthony was the furthest along, with Miriam and Ryan right behind and Madison and Vanessa further back. Stella quickly gained ground on them.

“Anthony’s back, and down the slide he goes!” Jeff watched everyone else return while Anthony untied. “There’s Miriam; Stella and Ryan. Get started on the puzzle!”

Once Ryan caught his breath, he joined Godfrey on the puzzle. Simultaneously, Anthony finished untying and started the long climb back up.

“Anthony’s tank is running low, but that’s how this game works. You have to dig deep!”

Ryan and Godfrey slid pieces around rapidly. The rest of Nuara crowded around to help, but they could hardly keep up.

“These two made quick work of the puzzle last time. Bad news for Te Dei if they’re on the right track.”

Anthony only made it halfway up before Ryan called. “Jeff?”

“Already?” Jeff inspected the puzzle and, sure enough, the wooden image of Nuara’s tribe flag was fully intact. “Nuara wins Immunity!” Jeff confirmed, ending the challenge decisively with raised arms. “An absolute blowout!” 

xxx

“Nuara, congratulations. Once again Immunity is yours.” He walked them the idol while they cheered. “Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Your tribe stays intact.”

Jeff turned to the despondent orange tribe. “Te Dei, I’ll be seeing you at Tribal again, where someone will be the second person voted out of this season. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. See ya soon.”

 **Kristen:** We lost today and I’m pretty sure I’m done for now. I feel bad, ‘cause I promised Kat I’d put in the work to stay alive, but I’m pretty sure I didn’t do enough. I doubt we have the numbers to do anything, but even if we did it’s not like we have a plan. _(She sighs.)_ Well, I’ll give it a shot this afternoon. Worst case scenario? I get a free month-long vacation.

**Nuara Tribe**

Nuara re-entered camp, triumphant, and returned their idol to its spot. The tribe had the whole day to relax and many did exactly that. Some, however, didn’t feel the need to.

 **Godfrey:** Fortunately for Stella, I decided not to throw today’s challenge. It wouldn’t be difficult – my protegee Ryan and I could’ve easily failed the puzzle had I wanted us to, but no. _(He shakes his head.)_ It’s not prudent to squander our tribe’s number advantage so early. Even so, things change every day, so I’ll provide my confidant in the minority an update on the situation.

Godfrey approached Victor in the shelter, resting his joints. “Impressively done earlier. I tip my hat to you.”

“Yeah, you too.” Victor nodded. “Not that I was worried about losing.”

“Maybe you should have been. The plan for tonight was changed without your knowledge.”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Had we lost, Stella would be the one leaving tonight.” Godfrey adjusted his glasses. “Everybody except you, Marta, Ruby and Stella herself would be writing her name down.”

“Really now?” Victor sat back, taking in the news. “I didn’t expect you to pull something off so quickly. Why’d you go with Stella?”

“A variety of reasons, but mostly it was the path of least resistance. I was able to easily assemble a majority against her in time for the challenge.”

“Huh, isn’t that something.” Victor rubbed his stubble. “Interesting plan. Why are you telling me about it?”

“I’m glad you asked. Allow me to explain. I predict that Nuara will split into two factions before our first Tribal.” Godfrey stroked his beard as he explained. “Whether they center around Isabelle and Stella or Miriam and Ruby, or some other rivalry in the making, I don’t yet know, but I do know this. It’d be ingenious to align with someone from the other side and work together to manipulate them to our advantage.” Godfrey extended a hand. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“…Wow.” Victor’s post-challenge brain had to work to process Godfrey’s verbosity. “I, uh, guess I’m in.” He rubbed his head then shook Godfrey’s hand. “You’ve clearly gave this lots of thought. What a plan.”

Godfrey nodded, grinning, satisfied. “I thought you’d recognize its merits.”

xxx

“Lemme get this straight.” Stella kept her voice low. “Godfrey got them all to vote me, then leaked the plan to you himself?”

 **Stella:** What the hell is goin’ on in this tribe? If I’m keepin’ track of all this right: Godfrey, the first person to align with me, is tryna get me out. Isabelle, the person I tried to get out, ratted him out to me. And what’s my boy Ryan got to say about all this? Nothing. I gotta get to the bottom of this or it’s gonna drive me mad.

Victor nodded. “Yup.”

“And he thought with this master plan,” Ruby clarified, “that he’d have complete control of Nuara?” She snapped her fingers. “Just like that?”

“That’s the impression I got! Your guess is as good as mine.”

 **Victor:** I can’t stop thinking about Godfrey’s plan. I’ve watched this show for the strategy from episode one, and I’d love nothing more than to watch Godfrey try this crap on TV. But as an actual player? It’d be in _sane_ to go along with him. I shouldn’t have to explain why it’s stupid to put myself in the minority for him, but I’m also, just, not confident he really knows what’s going on in the tribe.

“Geez, my head hurts,” Marta said. “Why’d he go to you, anyway? Did he just pick you out of a hat?”

“Nah, he seems to think we’re on a similar wavelength or something. We’re not.”

“…So weird. What do you suppose we do now?”

 **Marta:** The way some people think about Survivor is wild! Godfrey thinks about this game on another level, and I’m starting to think Vic does too. Honestly part of me wishes Godfrey woulda picked me instead – imagine me becoming a strategic mastermind! _(She laughs.)_ But that’s not the kinda game I’m playin’. And seeing as Vic is siding with me over Godfrey? I’d say it’s working.

“Let’s just get Godfrey’s ass out!” Stella suggested. “Don’t see why we’d keep him around if he can’t bother bein’ loyal.”

“Honestly? Agreed,” Ruby said. “The only thing he’s good for is puzzles anyway. We can do without him.”

“Then it’s decided,” Victor said. “Something tells me it won’t be that hard to find a crack in this six-some.”

xxx

Ryan sat alone, eating a clamful of rice and waiting in camp. He sighed, exasperated.

 **Ryan:** Godfrey is driving me crazy. He’s suddenly pulled together a big alliance to target our ally, Stella, and I’m in it. Why would he do that? He has to have a logical explanation for everything. He’s one of the smartest people I’ve ever met, why would he make such a stupid, unnecessary move?

“Hey there,” Stella said from behind.

Ryan jumped. “H-Hey, Stella! Good thing we won, yeah?”

“You bet. Scoot,” Stella said, sitting beside him. “What’s new with you? I learned a lot today.”

“…You found out, didn’t you?”

“I sure did.” Stella crossed her arms. “You got some ‘splaining to do. Godfrey really turned on me?”

“Geez.” Ryan looked down. “Yeah, he got people to vote for you, but-”

“But what!?”

Ryan winced. “I don’t know, he sounded like he had some kind of secret plan? Saying it out loud makes it sound dumb, but I wanted to trust him.”

Stella snickered. “Oh, he did have one!” She told him everything Victor told her. “But whether he’s got a plan or not, you tell your allies when someone’s gunnin’ for them. I thought you and I were tight!”

“Keep it down, okay?” Ryan hushed her. “I’m sorry. I was gonna tell you as soon as possible. I was hoping to get the truth from him first, but I haven’t had a chance to yet. I think he’s avoiding me.”

Stella’s expression softened. “Are you really tellin’ the truth?”

“I am. I swear I was never going to vote for you,” Ryan pled. “Are we still good?”

“I guess so,” Stella replied. “I can’t stand liars, but I believe you.”

“Thank you.” Ryan sighed in relief. “Isabelle and Victor told you? That’s a shock. Who told Victor?”

“Godfrey did! And now Vic wants him out.”

“Really?” Ryan facepalmed. “What a mess…”

**Te Dei Tribe**

Te Dei re-entered camp and put away their things in silence. While some castaways knew who they wanted out, they still weren’t happy about it.

“Sorry everyone,” Vanessa broke the silence first. “This one’s on me. I thought I could do it but I couldn’t.”

 **Vanessa:** We lost the challenge today, and I can’t blame Kristen for this one. It was my fault through and through. But hopefully I can be a good example for my kids by owning up to my failures and taking responsibility. _(She gives a spiteful glance.)_ You know, the kind of example Kristen really needed growing up.

“It happens,” Shawn said. “You tried your best and that’s all that matters.”

The rest of the tribe gave similar supportive comments.

“Thanks everyone.” Vanessa smiled sadly. “We’ll get ‘em next time.”

“That’s the spirit,” Mike said. “I’ve been there too. Just live and learn, mate.”

 **Mike:** We lost again today, but I’m not worried. In fact, I’m even relieved. She’ll be apples as far as I’m concerned, they got no reason to kick me off, and their little alliance wants to vote for Kristen. Works for me. I’m happy with anything, if it’ll put an end to this Kristen and Vanessa nonsense!

Eventually everyone dispersed to prepare for Tribal.

“So we’re still good?” Vanessa asked once only she and Shawn remained. “Kristen tonight?”

Shawn hesitated. “Yep, nothing’s changed.” He gave a weak thumbs-up. “Should be a simple night.”

Vanessa didn’t notice anything. “Okay, good.” She smiled. “Thanks for earlier, by the way.”

“Huh? I didn’t do anything.”

“But you did! I screwed up really bad in the challenge, but just one sentence from you convinced me I’d be okay. Thank you.”

“I… Thanks?” Shawn scratched his head awkwardly. “You can, uh, always count on me.”

 **Shawn:** Well, we lost again. _(He sucks his teeth.)_ And back to Tribal we go. The first one was rough, and that ended up being a unanimous vote. This time, we can’t all be united again, and I have a feeling it’s not gonna be eight to one either. Last time I talked to Kat, she wanted me to flip with her, but I don’t know. We really need to stop losing, and I don’t think pulling a big move is gonna help.

“Anyway, I gotta go check in with everyone.” Shawn turned to leave. “We’ll talk later?”

Vanessa waved. “Of course!”

xxx

Mike went to the other side of camp to chop open coconuts for the tribe. Britney and Anthony joined soon after.

“Hey!” Anthony said. “Good work back there. You thirsty too?”

Britney nodded. “So thirsty.”

“So,” Britney said over Mike’s whacking, rocking on her feet. “We’ve got Tribal tonight. What are you guys thinking?”

 **Britney:** It sucks having to go back to Tribal, but I feel a lot better about my chances tonight! I’m starting to get the hang of how this works, how to talk to people and strategize. At least, I hope so. You never know when things will go crazy, but I feel like I’m a little more ready for it now.

“That we do,” Anthony replied. “I was planning to vote Kristen tonight. Only name I’ve heard.”

“Same here.” Britney said. “If that works for you guys, then sure.”

“Hey guys!” Shawn joined the group. “What are we thinking?”

“It’s still Kristen,” Anthony said. “Nothing’s changed.”

 **Anthony:** It should be Kristen leaving tonight. That’s the name I’ve heard from literally everyone so far, so there shouldn’t be a problem. But there was a wrench thrown in the plan last time, so I’m keeping my eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. Hopefully I’ve put enough into my relationships here to save me if anything goes wrong.

Shawn nodded. “I figured as much. Can I have one?” he asked Mike.

“You don’t even have to ask, mate!” Mike replied.

xxx

“So yer still good to vote Kristen?” Steve asked Kat. “That’s what everyone’s doin’ tonight.”

“You betcha!” Kat gave a thumbs-up as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. “Like shootin’ fish in a barrel.”

 **Kat:** I feel bad about lyin’ to Steve. Me ‘n him are cut from the same cloth and in the real world I reckon we’d be the best of friends! But if I do get my way tonight, it won’t be Kristen goin’ home. It sucks but it’s a necessary evil. He’s too invested in the alliance. I’ll beg for forgiveness once it’s all said ‘n done.

Shawn showed up, coconut in hand. “Hey guys. How’re we doing?”

“Just peachy,” Steve replied. “Where’d ya get that?”

“Mike’s giving them out in camp.” Shawn took a sip and grinned. “Mother Nature’s Gatorade.”

Steve ignored him. “We were talkin’ about the vote. It’s still Kristen.”

 **Steve:** If only Kat weren’t so close to Shawn. I trust her a bunch, and I’d bring her in on the Shawn plan if I could, but it ain’t my fault they’re one the tightest pair on the island. We’ll have all the numbers we need to get out Shawn once Kristen’s gone, so if we gotta blindside Kat along with him so be it. _(He shrugs.)_ She’s smart, she’ll fergive me.

“I’m hearing the same from everyone else.” Shawn glanced at Kat. “It’s looking like a cut-and-dry vote.”

“Eyup. I’m parched, so I’mma get me a coconut. Later.”

“Do I want to know what you’re thinking?” Shawn asked once Steve left.

“I think we gotta do Vanessa.” Kat said. “You’re all about us winnin’ challenges, right? Who lost it for us today?”

“…Yeah, it was Vanessa. Can’t argue with that.”

“I think she’s the right move, Shawn. You really think that alliance is gonna survive?”

 **Shawn:** I talked to all my allies and I think I’m gonna be okay. Now I just have to figure out what to do about Kat. She’s targeting Vanessa and I don’t know what I should do. Vanessa and I are close, but it’s true that she’s been exacerbating her fight with Kristen. She works hard, but she’s still a challenge liability. There’s pros to flipping, but there’s cons too, so I have a lot to think about.

Shawn sighed. “I’m not gonna lie, you make some good points.”

“Yeah I do!” Kat replied.

“There you guys are,” Kristen said, joining the pair. Her expression was downtrodden. “I’ve talked to a bunch of people and I’m not getting anywhere. I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, we got a name now. We’re votin’ Vanessa.” Kat grinned in anticipation. “You down?”

 **Kat:** It’s time to get Vanessa out. I’m sick ‘n tired of her attitude. She complains about Kristen’s all the time but she’s become worse than Kristen ever was! And it’s a decent move strategically too. I wanna stop goin’ to Tribal, and she’s cost us both Immunities so far. Nothin’ else really makes sense.

Kristen raised her eyebrow. “Of course I’m down. Can we do that?”

“We can try! All we need is five votes. Us three, then two of Britney, Madison and Mike. Shawn, are you in?”

“Aw, man.” Shawn looked away, distraught. “Yeah, fine. Talk to me if you have the numbers.”

“Yes!” Kat pumped her fist then turned to Kristen. “You need to get out there and convince people. We need two and we ain’t got much time.”

“Okay, here goes...”

 **Kristen:** We’ve got an actual plan in place now. I’m gonna go talk to the swing votes, and hopefully convince enough of them to vote out Vanessa. _(She grins reluctantly.)_ For the first time since I got here, I’m actually excited. She’s been the worst part of living here, so maybe this can actually be bearable once she’s gone.

xxx

Eventually word about the coconuts spread, and everyone had gotten one. Madison and Steve slurped from theirs in camp.

“Everything’s calm today,” Madison said, “but I can feel it in the air. This tribe is so oblivious to the incoming storm.”

 **Madison:** Steve told me about the big alliance the other day. I can’t believe I didn’t notice sooner – it was so obvious in retrospect who was running this tribe. But that puts me in an awkward position. Steve told me I’d be safe, and I do trust him, but do I really want to put myself at this alliance’s mercy? I don’t think so.

“There’s another storm comin’?!” Steve asked. “You gotta be kiddin’ me.”

“No, I’m not talking about the weather. I meant the whole Shawn blindside thing.”

“Oh! Course ya were.” Steve chuckled. “Eyup, it’s gonna be a doozy.”

Anthony and Vanessa sat down next to them, each with their own coconuts.

“Heya,” Steve greeted them. “I should let y’all know: Madison’s in on bootin’ Shawn next.”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Madison tapped her chin. “But I wonder if it’d be smart to move that up a round and do that tonight? I sense that the swap is near.”

Vanessa shook her head. “I don’t think so. I’d feel bad, especially because I already promised him it was Kristen.”

 **Vanessa:** I’m so glad that I won’t have to live with Kristen anymore after tonight. I was supposed to find myself through Survivor, but how can I do that when the exact thing I was trying to get away from – negativity, cynicism, laziness – is living right here with me? But everything’s in place, and it seems like Kristen will be going home. I wonder what her plan is? _(She chuckles bitterly.)_ She’s probably trying to get me out.

“Bah.” Steve dismissed her. “But as much as I wanna get him out, I do still want him to win us challenges ‘n stuff.”

“Plus we’d probably need Kristen’s vote,” Anthony added, “and she wouldn’t want to work with Vanessa.”

“I see,” Madison said. “All good points, I can’t deny.”

xxx

“Hey, Mike!” Kristen awkwardly greeted the survivalist. “Whatcha up to?”

“I’m trying to fix my snare.” Mike squinted. “You mind grabbing me some bamboo to fix it?”

“I… don’t really have time for that, but good luck I guess.”

Mike grunted and returned his attention to the snare.

“So,” Kristen said anyway, “what are you thinking about Tribal?”

“I wasn’t. Thanks a bunch.”

“Well, I have to ask. Would you vote for Vanessa?”

Mike glared at Kristen. “I’ll think about it, okay? I got more important things to worry about.”

 **Mike:** Yeah, I get the argument for voting Vanessa off. She lost us the challenge, but is she really holding us back more than Kristen is? I’d rather have someone who tries their heart out and messes up once in a while than someone who barely tries at all.

“Get back to me soon, okay?”

Mike didn’t look up.

“Okay, I’ll leave you be.” Kristen retreated. “I’m so bad at this…” she muttered to herself.

xxx

“Hey Shawn!” Britney said. “Is everything still good? I haven’t heard anything but Kristen.”

“Oh, Kristen’s going for Vanessa now,” Shawn said. “She was supposed to talk to you.”

“Really? That’s news to me. Is that, like, what’s happening?”

Shawn shrugged. “It might happen. Kat really wants to save Kristen and, it kills me, but voting Vanessa’s would help us win. I told them I’d join them if they got the numbers.”

Britney thought about it for a moment. “We should do it,” she decided.

“You’re in? Just like that?”

Britney nodded. “I’m tired of losing too, and I’m also tired of worrying about blindsides. Wouldn’t it be better to pull one off ourselves instead?”

“Oh man, I guess…” Shawn laughed nervously. “We still need one more vote though, so don’t get ahead of yourself.”

 **Shawn:** I hate being in the middle. It’s better than being a target, but it’s still a lot of pressure that I’d rather do without. No matter who I vote for, someone’s gonna be mad, and that’s just more reason to get me out. I need to be careful here. I like Britney and all, but I don’t know how much I trust her to be careful with this.

“That’s fine, I know just who to ask!” Britney ran off.

Shawn rubbed his forehead. “What have I done…?”

xxx

“Hey Anthony!” Britney ran into the teacher first.

“Good to see you. Nothing’s changed,” he relieved her concern pre-emptively. “It’s still Kristen.”

“Actually, something _has_ changed.” Britney waggled her eyebrows. “Kristen’s going after Vanessa.”

“Ooh, good to know.” Anthony sighed. “That’s no biggie. She has to target someone.”

“You don’t think it’d be a good move? We gotta start winning challenges.”

“We do, but don’t forget she won us the reward challenge. And either way, Tribal is soon. People won’t want to rock the boat.”

 **Anthony:** Just like last time, another name is showing up right before Tribal. First it was Greg going after Shawn, and this time Kristen herself is scrambling to boot Vanessa. I am glad Kristen’s not giving up and dying, but that still doesn’t work for me. So it concerns me that Britney’s aconsidering flipping. She’d end up on the outs, and I want to keep my allies on the same side for as long as I can.

“We’d only need five votes.” Britney shrugged. “We could probably do that.”

Anthony shook his head. “I don’t see that happening. Why are you so gung-ho about this anyway, do you have a problem with voting out Kristen?”

“No, not really,” Britney protested. “I dunno, you’re probably right that it’s a bad idea. Unity and all that.”

 **Britney:** Anthony was probably right. Shawn brought up the possibility of blindsiding Vanessa and I got caught up in the excitement. I’m glad I snapped out of it, especially considering how last Tribal made me feel. The last thing I want to do is feed into the paranoia around here!

Anthony breathed a sigh of relief. “You had me worried for a sec there, Britney!”

“Haha, sorry about that…”

xxx

“I was worried we wouldn’t have a chance to talk,” Anthony said to his alliance. All six were there, though Mike was barely paying attention. “I’ve got some news.”

Kat and Shawn shared a worried glance.

“Uh-oh,” Vanessa said. “What’s up?”

“Britney came up to me and told me Kristen was voting for you.” Anthony pointed at Vanessa.

Vanessa nodded. “I thought as much.” She glanced at her allies. “Should I be worried…?”

 **Vanessa:** I suppose tonight’s vote is going to be between me and Kristen. I guess it’s fitting, I thought she’d want me out. I know my alliance has my back on this, but it’s hard not to be a little on edge when someone’s targeting you. It’d kill me to be voted out so soon, and over Kristen of all people. I have so much more to offer – these guys have seen nothing yet.

“’Course not,” Steve said, “we all got yer back.”

“That’s right!” Kat said quickly. “Ain’t nothin’ to worry about.”

“Unless she has an idol,” Anthony said. “Should we maybe split the votes? We have the numbers to.”

“Pfft, no need to.” Steve blew him off. “She ain’t got an idol.”

“It might be a good idea though,” Kat said. “Ya never know.”

“Split with who though?” Anthony asked. “There aren’t many options.”

“Madison,” Shawn said at the same time Steve said, “Britney.”

The group went silent.

 **Shawn:** I believe that, when you’re lost and don’t know what to do, the universe gives off signs of guidance. I’ve been _so_ lost as to whether I should flip tonight. And even right before Tribal, I’m still not sure, but I do know this. If flipping is the right thing to do? That alliance meeting was definitely a sign.

Anthony cringed. “…Maybe it’s not such a good idea after all?”

xxx

“Anyway, that’s my pitch,” Kristen said to Britney and Madison. “Think about it?"

 **Kristen:** I’ve talked to everyone now, so I guess it’s in their hands now. Britney and Madison were a little more receptive to me than Mike was, so there’s still a sliver of hope, but it feels like a long shot. _(She sighs and rests her hand on her cheek.)_ I thought I didn’t care, but I’m not gonna lie. I’m really disappointed.

“Interesting plan,” Madison said. “I would certainly be open to getting out Vanessa.”

Britney tugged at her collar. “Me too, it’s just…” She turned to Madison. “I talked to Anthony, and he didn’t want to. So is it still good idea?”

“Is it even possible?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Kristen nodded. “Us three plus Shawn and Kat.”

“Did I hear my name?” Kat turned up behind Kristen. “Hope it ain’t for nothin’ bad!”

 **Kat:** I really want this vote to happen. The alliance ain’t no good for me, and without Vanessa’s cloud hangin’ over the tribe this place might be nice again. So I’m happy to see Kristen’s out doin’ her part for me. But I’ve been savin’ my ace in the hole, and I think I just found the perfect opportunity to use it!

“Kristen here said you wanted to blindside Vanessa,” Madison said. “Is that true?”

“Yup. I’ve actually been meanin’ to tell y’all somethin’ for a while, and now seems like a great time.”

The girls listened intently as she told them about the day two alliance.

 **Britney:** You’re telling me there’s been a big majority alliance this whole time? And they’ve all been lying about it? _(She stumbles over her words as she collects her thoughts.)_ Obviously I want to break it up. The Vanessa blindside is back on! Unless _Kat_ is lying to me instead? _(She brings her voice back down, bouncing her leg anxiously.)_ I gotta think about this some more…

“If both of y’all are in,” Kat said to Britney and Madison, “we can flip this tribe around. Shawn said he’d vote with us if we had the numbers. So whaddaya say?”

“Hmmm,” Madison pondered. “I think we need to talk it over.” She took Britney aside and asked, “What do you think?”

“I dunno, how do we know she’s telling the truth?”

Madison looked to the sky then shook her head. “The stars aren’t out yet. I couldn’t begin to discern what’s truly going on.”

Britney scowled. “Okay, but, like, what do you _really_ think? I don’t know what to do!”

“Well, if you must know…”

 **Madison:** _(She cackles.)_ I can’t believe _Kat_ sold out the alliance too. All of a sudden they went from an insurmountable, six out of nine monolith to putty in my hands. I get to choose which half of them I want to side with. The best part? They’re both good for me! I don’t want to jinx it, but this strategy is working so well for me. This is too much fun.

**Tribal Council**

Once again, the members of Te Dei found themselves on the stumps of Tribal Council. Once again, one of them wouldn’t be coming back.

Jeff nodded to the tribe. “Shall we start where we left off? We talked a lot about unity last time, then you all came together to vote out Greg. Steve, how was the vibe at camp once you got back?”

Steve guffawed. “How long after Tribal are we talkin’?”

The tension made the tribe laugh harder than they normally would’ve.

“What, did something happen?” Jeff asked. “Britney, get me up to speed.”

“It was really nice at first,” Britney said. “We came back, everyone was happy, and it was peaceful. But then Vanessa said something Kristen didn’t like, and then they had a fight. It got ugly but, honestly, I was too tired to follow it.”

“Really? Kristen, what happened?”

“I forget what exactly she said, but it was some passive-aggressive comment about growing pains.” Kristen strained to remember. “Someone told me I was the target before Tribal, so I knew she was talking about me. And she confirmed it.”

Jeff nodded. “So there _was_ some tension between you two. But Kristen didn’t even get a vote last night. Vanessa, what’s your side of the story?”

“The plan last Tribal was to vote out Kristen. Everyone was down. But then Greg hatched a plan to get out Shawn, and things changed.” Vanessa spread her hands. “It turns out I preferred the old plan better.”

“So you still want Kristen out.”

Vanessa nodded. “That’s where my vote is going tonight.”

“Where does this leave you, Kristen? There’s at least one person who is deadset on voting for you. How do you play around that?”

Kristen rubbed her arm. “It’s a challenge. I’ve settled on writing her name down myself tonight.”

“I don’t think many would blame you. Shawn, you got a vote last time when guys like you usually aren’t targeted until the merge. Where’s your head at tonight?”

“I’m happy I’m not on the chopping block today,” Shawn replied, “but you’re right. I’m just kicking the can down the line. I trust this tribe but it won’t take much to turn people against me, so I have to be careful.”

“Mike, you haven’t been too engaged with the strategic aspect of this game. Where do you stand on the last few days’ events?”

“I mostly want it to end, mate,” Mike said. “I want to focus on surviving nature, not listening to people bicker back and forth.”

“Is that what this vote boils down to, Anthony? Ending the bickering?”

Anthony bounced his head side to side, thinking. “Yes and no. Kristen and Vanessa’s fight informed the targets for tonight’s vote, but now the rest of us have to decide what we want out of it. And I think we all still want unity.”

“Right. Kristen and Vanessa are two out of nine people. But what can the other seven agree on? Madison, where do you fall?”

“You know Jeff,” Madison said, “this talk of unity is really funny to me now. I recently learned something that strongly affects my opinion on this. There’s a big alliance of six – everyone but myself, Kristen and Britney.”

“Wow!” Jeff said.

Steve and Kat’s eyes widened.

“Who told you?” Anthony said.

Madison shook her head. “I’m not going to name names, but it should be in the open. I don’t see how we have unity if there are any secrets.”

“Well, I have to ask,” Jeff said. “Does this change anyone’s votes?”

Nobody replied.

“Wow. So Kat, was this information in the open already or were you the one that leaked it, or?”

Kat raised her hands in front of her. “I didn’t leak nothin’! I just don’t see how I can use this information right now. I trust my alliance.”

“Vanessa, let’s say Kristen manages to flip enough people against you, or maybe play an idol, and you go home. What do you make of your Survivor experience?”

“I’d be thankful but crushed,” Vanessa replied. “I started this game at a difficult point of my life. I’m newly divorced, my world’s been pulled out from beneath me. I have a chance to reinvent myself here, and I haven’t had long enough yet.”

“Wow. What about you, Kristen. Your plan fails and you go home. What do these last six days mean to you?”

Kristen chuckled bitterly. “Man, I don’t know. I know I sucked that first day, but I’ve put in a lot of work since then.” Kristen shrugged. “At least, I thought so. I guess I’ll be glad that I tried, but it’d just be such a waste.”

“Yeah. Well, with that,” Jeff said, “it’s finally time to vote. Kat, you’re up.”

xxx

 **Kat:** _(Voting for Vanessa.)_ We gotta start winnin’ challenges, and despite everythin’ you like to say, you’re worse for us than Kristen is.

 **Vanessa:** _(Voting for Kristen.)_ I’m done with you. It’s time for this tribe to move on.

 **Anthony:** _(Voting for Kristen.)_ You don’t seem like a bad person, but this game brings out the worst in you. I think even you’d say you’ve had enough.

 **Kristen:** _(Voting for Vanessa.)_ Well, I tried. I’m not gonna give up now.

xxx

“I’ll go tally the votes,” Jeff said. Before long, he returned with the urn. “If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so.”

When nobody stood up, Jeff continued. “Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I’ll read the votes.”

“First vote: Vanessa.”

Vanessa nodded.

“Kristen.”

Kristen pursed her lips.

“Kristen.”

Kristen frowned. Kat bit her nails.

“Vanessa. We’re tied; two votes Kristen, two votes Vanessa.”

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. Anthony leaned forward, concerned.

“Vanessa. That’s three votes Vanessa.”

Vanessa glanced at her alliance members. Steve clenched his jaw while Shawn wouldn’t meet her gaze.

“Britney.”

Britney’s eyes widened. Most of the rest of the tribe looked around in confusion as well.

“Kristen. We’re tied again; three votes Kristen, three votes Vanessa, one vote Britney.”

Kristen gulped. Vanessa held her breath.

“Kristen. Four votes Kristen, three votes Vanessa, one vote left.”

Kristen rolled her eyes, sat back and crossed her arms. Britney’s pulse gradually returned to normal.

“Vanessa. We have a tie.”

“Wait, what?” Kristen and Vanessa said simultaneously.

The rest of the tribe was surprised as well, and some were excited.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen.” Jeff pointed at the girls. “Kristen, Vanessa, you won’t vote. The rest of you can _only_ vote for Kristen or Vanessa. We clear?”

The castaways confirmed their understanding.

“Good. But first, I’ll give both of you a moment to make your pitch. Kristen, you’re up.”

“…Okay.” Kristen stood up. “Vanessa, were you the Britney vote?”

“Of course not,” Vanessa replied.

“I didn’t think so. Whoever you are, I’m not sure what you’re doing. And I also don’t know why you’re doing it either, so I’m not even sure what kind of pitch to give you. If you’re not in Vanessa’s alliance, voting her out is a no-brainer. If you _are_ in the alliance, I dunno.” Kristen shrugged. “She lost us the challenge and I’m better at puzzles?”

“Alright,” Jeff said as Kristen sat. “Vanessa, it’s your turn.”

“Thank you.” Vanessa stood. “So I guess some of you tried to make a move tonight? I don’t know. I respect that, but you made a big mistake. And it isn’t too late to make things right. All you need to do is write Kristen’s name and we can go home, united, like this never happened.” Vanessa clutched her chest. “I’m one of the most loyal people I know and if you keep me tonight I’ll repay you tenfold.” She sat back down. “That’s all.”

“Thank you both. It’s time to vote. Because there’s seven people voting, this won’t end in a tie. Kat, if you’d grab the urn?”

xxx

Jeff returned with the urn and wasted no time. “I’ll read the votes. First vote: Kristen.”

Kristen rested her head on her fist.

“Vanessa.”

Vanessa played with her hair, restless.

“Vanessa.”

“Kristen. Two votes each.”

The castaways watched, stone-still, with bated breath.

“Kristen. That’s three votes Kristen.”

Shawn put his head in his hands. Distress started to show on Kat’s face.

“Vanessa. We’re tied again; three votes Kristen, three votes Vanessa, one vote left.”

Anthony and Steve shared a confused, disturbed glance.

“Second person voted out of Survivor: Chaos Cove…”

The tribe collectively held their breath.

“Vanessa. You need to bring me your torch.”

“Wow,” Vanessa said, staring at her tribe in shock. “Just wow.” She walked over to Jeff and slotted in her torch.

“Vanessa,” Jeff said, “the tribe has spoken.” He snuffed her torch. “It’s time for you to go.

Vanessa turned back to her former tribe. “Big mistake, guys. But well played. Bye.”

Jeff addressed the eight remaining castaways. “So much for unity. Whatever happened tonight, you better clean up this mess, or else I imagine I’ll be seeing a lot more of you.” He nodded to them one last time. “Grab your stuff, head back to camp.”

xxx

 **Vanessa:** I guess that’s it for me. I’m not sure why people felt like they needed to blindside me of all people, but maybe Kristen had more allies than I thought. I wish whoever voted with me the best, because I couldn’t imagine living one more day with her.

Kristen: _Anthony, Mike, Steve & Vanessa_

Vanessa: _Britney, Kat, Kristen & Shawn_

Britney: _Madison_

\---

Vanessa: _Britney, Kat, Madison & Shawn_

Kristen: _Anthony, Mike & Steve_

xxx

_A/N: After a wild vote her tribe is going to spend days figuring out, Vanessa becomes the second person voted out of the game. Kristen isn’t getting her vacation just yet, and Vanessa’s old alliance will have to figure out what happened and how to move forward. As for you readers, you’ll have to wait until day seven to find out exactly what happened, but the vote breakdown will give a bit of a clue :)_

_I think a lot of people are going to be relieved and, hopefully, surprised at Vanessa leaving. A few readers told me they expected her to be a major character of the season and that they were disappointed about it because they found her unlikeable. That for the most part was all intentional. Early Te Dei was always going to be dominated by Vanessa and Kristen’s personality conflict, and Vanessa was always going to be blindsided in a surprising and confusing vote._

_What I wanted from this round was for both Kristen and Vanessa to have both positive and negative aspects to their characters. Kristen’s a bit of a cynic who speaks her mind, and a fish out of water in the Survivor world, and while it may be entertaining it rubs some people the wrong way. Vanessa was in a transitional part of her life, working really hard to escape her old life and overcome her shortcomings, but she was still too fixated on what she was escaping from to look forward. I wanted their feud to be multifaceted enough so that readers could empathize with both sides even if they had a preference one way or the other. Your mileage will vary on if that succeeded._

_The thing about Vanessa that surprised_ me _was how easy she was to write for. I’m a young guy in my twenties who’s never been married let alone divorced, so I don’t have many similarities with Vanessa at all. I’m not really writing what I know with her. But because she was the second boot, I didn’t have to worry so much about lining her character up with events from later in the story. So I felt like I had a lot more freedom with her, and that’s why she ended up being one of the more visible characters of these first two episodes. In any case, I feel like she served her role well and I hope that people like her effect on the story even if they don’t like_ her _all that much._

_Thanks for reading, I’ll see ya in the next one :)_


End file.
